Against all odds
by Jaymamamzing1
Summary: Sequel to Find me. What if all you promised her gets ruined. Your marriage is falling apart and you don't know what to do about it. Wemma angst. Multi chapter.
1. Absolutely Final Goodbye

4 years after Will and Emma got married.

Omniscient POV

Will came home from a very tiring day. he takes his shoes off and goes to the refrigerator and takes out a nice cold beer.

"Will, don't you want to have dinner?" Emma asks. Will always got home late as usual. It was already quarter to 9 and the kids were sleeping tightly already. Lucy Jane, 5 was a quiet little girl. While Matty? that boy was just opposite.

Will doesn't mind Emma. Instead he takes his computer off of his bag and searches songs for The glee kids.

"Will, can't you give it a rest?" Emma says harshly walking to Will who was sitting on the couch.

"What Emma?! I'm just doing my work!" Will says raising his voice.

Emma walks away, that all she can do. It was hopeless with Will. Ever since Marley's batch had graduated Will was this way. And that was two years ago. Three years ago Emma made her debut and won an award for most inspiring novel of the year. For her book 'Find Me'. It was the story of her and Will's rocky love. A year later one of her books were awarded 'New York Times Best Seller' She had tons of novels that were very successful. Which made them a wealthy family, but even then, Will didn't appreciate anything she ever had done. All he talks about is 'Glee, glee, glee. Nationals, new directions, win.' Emma felt broken. Her children didn't even seem to have a father anymore. But despite that Emma, Matty and Lucy always tried to send love to their father.

Emma slipped into the covers certain that Will wasn't going to sleep till midnight. She thought of the days progress. She was working on another novel entitled 'Against all odds' it was about a rocky marriage that was falling into pieces. Emma couldn't help but compare her novel to her situation at the moment. What was happening?

Meanwhile, Will was down at the living room searching for songs for the glee club's song list for Nationals. He never thought of how hard it was for Emma. Never.

Another day past and Will was home again. Not minding Emma. But this time it was different. He caught sight of Emma packing her things. Taking some of the pictures up on their fireplace, her keys. And she had a huge luggage with her.

"What the hell are you doing Emma!" Will asks as Emma zips her luggage.

"Leaving!" Emma says. "Lucy! Matty! Are you ready?"

"What? Emma! Where are you going!" Will says grabbing Emma's elbow.

"Somewhere away from you! You don't care about me and your children anyway! Why do we have to suffer in this hell?!" Emma says raising her voice.

"God Emma! And How DARE YOU BRING THE KIDS! THEY ARE MY KIDS TOO!"

"Everyone knows you not capable of handling them Will!"

"You LIAR!" Will and growled.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE WILL! I GIVE UP!"

"Kids, we have to go." Emma says calmly. They all stare at their father, almost in tears. Though their father wasn't with them much they really loved their father.

"Emma! Come back here!" Will says demanding, as Emma was nearing the door. She turned around.

"What do you think of me Will? A dog in the manger? Follow everything you tell me?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"Emma you're my wife!"

"A wife? You never made me feel like one anyway!" Emma says. She walks away with her luggage and her kids in tow.

Will sits back in their couch in disbelief. Emma had really left him.

Emma found a good hotel to stay in for the night. She got two rooms, one for her and one for the two kids. She didn't want them to see her cry and express her anger. And she needed to. They had checked in and she kissed the two children goodnight. She went to her own room. She out her luggage in one place and grabbed her phone. She had to call Quinn. She needed her now.

"Quinn." Emma says desperately.

"Hey Emma! What's wrong, you around so sad?" Quinn asks concerned of her friend.

Emma sighs. "Quinn. I left will again.

"Oh My god! What did he do to you Emma? Tell me!?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

"I hate him. I don't think I want to be with him anymore! I've had enough of him Quinn! I don't know what to do." Emma says sobbing.

"Wait Emma, I'll be there right away I'll catch the nearest flight possible. I want to see you." Quinn asks, what stupid thing could Will possibly do to make Emma leave him.

"Text me your exact location ok Emmie?"

"Yes Quinn. Please hurry I need you."

Three hours in Emma hears a loud knock on her door. She walked towards it and saw Quinn.

"Qui-Quinn!" Emma says hugging her friend tightly.

"Emma." Quinn says looking at her friends tear-stained cheeks.

"What did he do to you Emmie?" Quinn asks holding her friends arms in her hands.

"He-He's a jerk. We don't need him in this family. All he does is work and-and I feel as if I weren't even his wife. He would just come home and-and forget me, and not talk to me and Quinn, I can't take it anymore."

"Emmie, I thought you said he's okay already. That was just last month." Quinn says stepping inside the room.

"I thought he did, well I was definitely wrong. I-I can't do this anymore Quinn. I need to get my life back. I was just there behind Will trying my best to love and support him but he just pushes me away. So why try again?"

"Em, that guy is going to get it from me! God Em!" Quinn says madly, she entrusted Will with Emma. She thought he would take care do herald this us what he does?

"Quinn I think I said enough to him. Don't." Emma says holding Both Quinn's hands.

"Emma, I will." Quinn put her things in the room and walks away before Emma could stop her. She went back to the bed and put her face in her hands. "What am I gonna do now?" Emma murmured.

Will sat in "his" apartment thinking. What happened? Did Emma just walk away from me? What did I ever do wrong? I was just working. What so wrong with that? I'm trying to help this family survives and she would blame me for this? How dare she? He heard a knock on the door and answered it right away. It revealed a tall blonde. It was Quinn. Quinn, he was in a lot of trouble and he knew it. By the way Quinn had looked at her, she found out I guess. Will thought.

Before Will could register anything else Quinn slapped him right across his face. And it wasn't just a simple slap. It was really hard.

"You slut!" Quinn screamed. She hit him again.

. "And that was for breaking Emmie again! I should've never let her be with you!" Quinn growled. "I just want to make it clear that it isn't that easy to break a woman's heart. Especially Emma's! God Will! All the things you said! All the things you promised to her! ALL THE PLANS YOU MADE WITH HER WILL! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LOOKED FOR HER! AND I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU WERE SHE WAS! Look at what's happening Will! You're breaking her again! Haven't you noticed for the past two years what you've been doing?! Well, if you don't then this is what you have to know. YOU REPEATED ALL THE THINGS YOU PROMISED TO NEVER DO AGAIN! You promised to never be a stranger to never let a single tear fall off of Emma's eyes! You promised to never let her slip away and you do this?! God Will!" Quinn pushed him so that he was back inside. His face bursting in to tears.

"And don't you dare cry Will! This, this is all your fault! Now sit there and think about what you had done, and if you decide to love Emma the way she deserves to well, I don't think you could anymore. I'm going to be there and make sure that you'll never be with her. Because some point in your life your going to be a big jerk and break her all over again! Good bye Will and I hope this is the last time you and I meet!" Emma turns back but she remembers something. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES EMMA CRIES EACH DAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" At that Quinn walks away. Leaving a very confused Will.

What had he done? All he knew was he needed Emma in his life. Well that's what his heart said. But his mind was in denial. He was just doing his job as head of this family. He thought. Why should Emma leave me for doing my job? Does she think she could handle our family on her own? And what was I going to do? Leave the glee club hanging? Was what he mostly thought of. But part of him screamed otherwise saying. You're a jerk, stop making a fool of yourself and think about what you had done to hurt Emma. Do everything. To get her back.

Quinn got back to the hotel, she hoped Will got his lesson, but she was serious about her not wanting Will to be with Emma. He hurt her way too much and as much as he wanted her friend to have a happily ever after with Will, she knew it wasn't possible. Emma had been telling her about all her problems, and just hearing about it broke her heart.

A/N-Chapter 2 and 3 will be posted tomorrow or tonight. Thank you. Please rate and review guyss!


	2. Is it over?

Omniscient POV

Quinn knocked on the door and she heard clumsy footsteps until Emma showed up in one of her cocktail dresses, a wine glass on her right hand and a wine bottle on her other.

"Let's go crazy Quinn! Wooh wooooo! The kids should be sleeping so come on, get dressed and we will have fun tonight and forget about everything!" Emma says her voice a slur because of the alcohol in her system. She gives Quinn a dopey smile and pulls her inside." Go get your things and I'll be here." Emma says sitting on the bed and taking another sip on her wine.

"Emma, I don't think we should do this tonight, you're drunk, and we need to talk about what happened."

"Quinn, Quinn, you worry too much! Come on let's have fun! You're a lot younger than me but it seems we are opposite tonight!" Emma says giggling.

"Emma, I'm just concerned about you. What would one night where in you drink and get drunk help?" Quinn sarcastically says.

"I just want to forget Quinn. I want to forget about that Hm." Emma gives her best exaggerated thinking face. "I forgot! But whatever his name is, I'm over over-thinking him."

"Em-"

"Quinn, just tonight! We will talk tomorrow okay little girl." Emma says tapping Quinn's nose.

"Fine, but I will drive and, we won't stay till 12." Quinn orders, it was 9:00 p.m. at the moment.

"Yes mommy Quinn!" Emma says teasingly. Emma slides her arm on Quinn's arm as they walk out of the room. "Lalalalala I'm forgetting and I'm happy! So so happy! This is what being free feels like! I want to feel like this forever!" Emma exclaims, at that Matty and Lucy peaks out of their room.

"Mommy is drunk." Matty whispers to Lucy.

"Of course I know." Lucy says. "Mommy is so happy. Look at her, when she was with daddy she was never like this." Lucy sighs.

"Lucy Jane! You do know that we have to be a happy family for mommy to be happy." Matty Exclaims.

"But I think Otherwise! Mommy is happier without daddy. When we are with her she is happy but when daddy comes home she becomes sad. Daddy makes mommy sad."

Emma turns as she realized who was talking and what Lucy was talking about she walked to them clumsily. Quinn follows after her. Emma squats down to Lucy's level. "You got that right Lucy Jane! Your daddy makes me sad, and I'm going to live with you and Matty and we will have a better life than what your dad can give us okay baby girl?" Emma asks caressing the little girl's cheeks.

"Yes mommy, you're happier here. And I like it when you're happy." At that Lucy hugs Emma around the neck.

"I love you so much baby girl. I love you and Matty." Matty comes and hugs themQuinn. After they all mutually pull away. Quinn comes and Matty and Lucy's eyes widen.

"It's auntie Quinn!" Matty shouts. Quinn comes nearer.

"Hey you little rascal." Quinn says messing with Matty's hair.

"Auntie Quinn! I'm named after you right?!" Lucy asks.

"Well, your crazy mother wanted to so yeah." Quinn smiles. "But me and your mommy have to go. She's a bit drunk." Quinn whispers.

"Hey I heard that!" Emma Exclaims.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, just knock on your mommy's door." Quinn reminds them. "And don't go out of the room or let anyone in okay?"

The two nod in unison, they get in and lock the door.

Quinn holds Emma's hand as they walk out of the hotel and in to Emma's car.

Emma drives them to a peaceful little pub.

They both walk out and go to one of the stools.

"I want a cosmopolitan." Emma says a slur.

"Yeah I'm getting what she is." Quinn says.

"Ok so two cosmopolitans?"

"Yeah!" Emma says. "Quinn! Let's go dancing!" Emma says while waiting for their drinks.

"Emma, you go on I'll stay here." Quinn says.

"Hm ok bye!" Emma says standing up and proceeding to the dance floor.

"Emma!" Will exclaimed. He found Emma. She was there. And was she drunk?

She turns back and sees Will. "Oh hey Will!" She says. She was completely absent minded of what was going on with them. The alcohol in her system provided that.

Will was confused. But when Emma walked towards him and saw her closely, he knew she was drunk and that she wasn't in her regular state, he knew that she would forget everything tomorrow and hate him again.

"Will, why are you gaping at me!" Emma says raising an eyebrow.

"You-um you just look different." Will says. Emma was wearing one of her cocktail dresses that she only wore when she was awarded because of the novels she writes.

"I like different!" Emma says putting her arms around Will's neck as a slow song came in. Will jerked at the contact. This woman just left her and her she is trying to dance with me? Everything was a blur. But whatever was happening now was the last. Emma was drunk and she would never do this with him again if she wasn't. Emma always stuck to her words and when she said she would leave him. She would leave him. So He seized the moment.

They both sway to the rhythm of the music. Will holding onto Emma's hips. He closed his eyes tightly, as if burning this picture in his head, as if never wanting to stop this moment. This was the last, the last dance he would ever have with this woman. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Will, you're a good dancer." Emma finally speaks up.

"You are too Em. So good." Will says. Mesmerized by what was happening.

Emma leans in to inch their faces closer and Will felt Emma's ragged breathe and the smell of alcohol. Their faces were only centimeters apart and Will begged in his mind for Emma to kiss him. To feel her lips upon his once again. Emma inched her face a little bit closer and Will grasped her hips tighter as if pulling her nearer him. And at one swift motion Emma crashed her lips down on Will's.

Quinn was sitting down in on of the stools. She was wondering where Emma was, it's been 10 minutes since she's been away and their drinks were there. People started to clear up and the sight shocked her. It was Emma, Emma and Will, Emma and Will kissing. No, this couldn't happen, she can't fall for him and anything he says or does. This is for Emma's good. Quinn thought. She rushed out to where they were and pulled Emma away. Will gawked at Quinn, an irritated look on his face.

"Remember what I told you about me never letting Emma be with you?" Quinn asks. Slapping Will across the face, harder than the last time she did a few hours ago.

Will whimpered in pain. Quinn grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her out of the little pub they and went to. Leaving their drinks and a confused Will.

"Emma! What int he world were you thinking kissing that man?"

"He's my husband Quinn." Emma says sitting down inside the car.

"God Emma! Does alcohol affect you that much? Cause you just left that man! And that man has been a jerk to you for the last two years!"

"He was so sweet Quinn. I just wanted to kiss him." Emma says sighing. Her voice still a slur.

"Sweet? He's just trying to get you back Emma. Can't you see? He's playing this game with you! Taking advantage of your vulnerability."

"He's my husband and he didn't seem like a jerk in there so I kissed him." Emma pauses. "Is it wrong to kiss your husband?" Emma asks.

"It's wrong if that 'husband' didn't care for you for such a long time and is trying to get you back!"

"I don't care Quinn, I did it already." Emma says. Quinn decided to stop arguing. Emma would forget it tomorrow anyway.

My face was still searing in pain. Quinn just slapped me for the third time today. If she hadn't come, if she hadn't ruined everything. Emma would still be here with me. Dancing in my arms, kissing me, holding me tight. Will thought. He went to his car and decided to go home, he couldn't stay here and think about what would happen if Emma was still there. Their last dance just slipped away. Just like that. Emma is like sand, they're very soft and delicate, once you have some you have to hold them tight, with both your hands. But not to tight because they will slip through the holes of your fingers.

They finally got to the hotel and Quinn got a room for herself. She brought Emma to her room and left her a note that said. "I'll see you tomorrow Emma. We really have to talk."

Emma was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Quinn went to her own room, getting Emma safe wasn't as easy as she thought.

Emma forgot everything that had happened the night before. She woke up with knocks on her door.

She got up and she noticed she was still in her cocktail dress she wore. Well she couldn't remember what exactly happened last night. But she knew she was happy. She opened the door to see Quinn and the two kids.

"Hi mom!" Lucy says.

"Hey mommy!" Matty says right after.

"Emmie. The kids wanted to wake you up. You were kinda sleeping in." Quinn had said.

"Oh come in guys. Um-I just have to change so we can go for breakfast maybe?"

"That would be perfect Em." Quinn replied. They went inside and Emma got some clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

After a while she came out fully dressed.

"I'm ready!" Emma exclaims.

"You kids go on first I need to talk to your mother." Quinn had said.

"Yes Auntie Quinn!" The two said in unison they both rushed down to the restaurant section of the hotel they were in.

"Quinn, what do you want to talk about?"

"Em, I-I just want you to know what you did last night." Quinn had said nervously.

"Please tell me Quinn I barely remember anything of yesterday's events."

"Em, well, you asked me to go to the pub with you and. Um you were drunk when we got there, well I obviously wasn't. So we both got drinks. You asked if I wanted to dance but I declined. So you went out the dance floor and-" Quinn pauses. And Emma nods. "You were out for about 10 or so minutes so I began to worry about where you were. Then-then the crowd started to cease and I saw. I saw-you-you and." Quinn stopped. She didn't want to tell Emma but she had to know.

"What Quinn what did you see? Please tell me." Emma says curiously.

"I saw you and Will kissing." Quinn whispered. And Emma didn't hear a thing.

"What did you say Quinn?"

"You-You were kissing W-Will." Quinn stuttered.

"No Quinn that couldn't be! I would never do such a stupid thing!"

"Emma! I don't lie to you. I didn't want to tell you but I-I had no choice."

"No, Quinn!" Emma stood up and started to pace the room. "I didn't kiss Will. No didn't."

"Emma." Quinn stood up and held her to still her movements. "You did okay. I pulled you apart after that and I slapped him and pulled you to the car. Thus, we fought. You were defending that Will was so sweet and that you just needed to kiss him because he was so sweet. And I told you he was a jerk. But you denied it. You denied it Em."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I couldn't do this! I couldn't have done that."

"Emma, past is past. You were drunk and was in a state of vulnerability. Okay so just forget about it and move on."

Emma sighed. "Okay." She plasters a small smile in her face. "Thanks for telling Em the truth Quinn.

"Let's go? The kids might be waiting for us and I'm starving!" Quinn exclaims. At that they walk hand in hand to the restaurant.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Schuester. This is Matty's teacher and we would like you to come to the annual family day. We would love for you to come as we celebrate this day for your family to be closer. It would be tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. And a lot of other parents would be coming so please come as well." The text read. Emma hope they didn't send it to Will she wouldn't want to see him again. Well she practically just kissed the man and danced with him. She just didn't want to interact with him not now, not ever.

The next day.

It was 7:30 a.m. And Emma and the kids were all set to go to Matty's family day. Quinn had come along as well. They drove off till they were at the school. Emma still prayed Will hadn't received the message. Emma was wearing a shirt and plain shorts. Her hair was tied up in a bun but a few strands of red hair were stringing out, and Quinn was as well, they were almost matching. Lucy had almost the same outfit as her mother. Her hair tied up as the manner her mommy's was.

Once they were there, Emma went down and there were lots of people. But only one person caught her eyes. It was him.

It was Will. Will was there. She couldn't back away. She had to go to Matty's family day. It is for him and not for Emma. She walked inside hand-in-hand with Quinn.

"Quinn, he's here." Emma whispers.

"Don't worry Em, I'm here and I made it pretty clear that I don't want him near you."

"Um, Quinn, can you please go with Matty and Lucy. I have to talk to their teacher for a while. It couldn't wait sorry." Emma had said.

She walked her way to Matty's teacher.

"Oh hello Mr. Rivera. I'm Matty's mom as you could remember." she put her hand out for him to shake. But instead he kissed her cheek.

"Mrs. Schuester-"

"Um, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. Actually, me and my husband are um-going to get divorced." she paused. "And, I wanted you to know that I'm going to be a Pillsbury now, and so is Matty." Emma explained.

"Ohhh, so your going to be Emma Jane Pillsbury. And that little boy is going to be Matthew Joseph Pillsbury?" had said, and giggled afterwards.

"You got that right!" Emma says giggling.

"Oh, Ms. Pillsbury-" Winked. "Matty is a very good kid, a smart one too. I pray for your family and that the kid won't be to affected with this." He explained.

"You don't have to call me Ms. Pillsbury. Emma, Emma is fine. And thank you. Please help me with Matty."

"Ok Emma." he pauses. "You can call me Mark."

"Ok Mark!" Emma says giggling.

"I still can't believe you're getting divorced. You looked like a good couple. And I don't know how a man could let go of someone as kind and beautiful as you Em."

Emma blushed at the nick name and the compliments he gave her.

"Aw Emma, you blush, that's adorable."

Emma suddenly remembered Will. How he used to always call her adorable, and call her Em. No she had to get rid of this memory in her head. And the hope in her head, the hope that her and Will could turn back time and be like they were before.

"Well, it's been a hard journey. I thought we were the perfect couple too, well that was before everything fell apart. And plus , I'm not that pretty!" Emma says slapping Mark's arm playfully.

"Em, you can only see reflections and pictures of yourself, but I can see you, the real you and you're really beautiful." Mark says. Just as he said this line Will comes barging in and he wraps an arm around Emma's waist. He was disgusted by the man standing before him. Was he flirting with Emma? Emma looks back and shoos away in disgust.

"What are you doing here Will?" Emma asks bitterly.

"It's a family day Em. I'm supposed to be here for you. Oh um for Matty." Will says.

"Well, rain check. You're not welcome in the "Pillsbury" family Will." Emma says shooing away and going closer to Mark.

"What?" Will asks confused.

"Will, I started talking to the lawyers, and I already got the divorce papers." Emma explains to Will.

"What I would never sign those Em!?"

"I'm sorry to intrude but Mr. Schuester, if you really love Emma, I think you have to let her go." Mark says.

"Well, you have to be sorry, because you're not part of this mess!" Will raises his voice a bit.

"Will, there are people here." Emma says calmly. "But he is right. I can't do this anymore Will, I don't want to be with you anymore. It's been so hard, I thought we were really meant to be after you chased me in Virginia. But the past two years proved us wrong." Emma looks at Mark. "I'm sorry you had to hear and see this. You must think so low of me now." Emma says shying away.

"No it's ok Em, I understand. And I would never think low of you." Mark says holding one of Emma's hands in between his.

"Le-let go of Emma!" Will shouts. Mark's hand jerks. And Emma's hand fall's limply to her side.

"You don't own me Will." Emma looks Mark's way again. "I'm so sorry." mark just smiles at Emma.

Will couldn't bear seeing someone else other than him and Quinn call Emma 'Em'. It just didn't seem right. And there was this 'Mark' guy who calls her Em? What was happening?

"I'm sorry again Mark." Emma shyly says.

"Emma, don't worry okay?" he holds both Emma's hands. "That guy is a jerk." Mark says in disgust.

"You've met him before?"

"Yes, I-I actually saw him with another girl teacher in William Mckinley High-school. That's where he works right?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. Continue?" Emma asks him to continue what he was going to say.

"Well, they were holding hands and she was a blonde girl. And she went inside his car with her." Mark says. He didn't want Emma to feel bad, but she had to know what that man had done. "Emma, I'm sorry I had to tell you. I just wanted you to um know." Mark says.

"Well, um-thanks Mark." Emma says stuttering. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Em, don't cry." Mark says closing the gap between them and hugging her. "Don't cry okay Em? You deserve so much more than him." Mark whispers in her ear. Emma couldn't hold the tears anymore she cried her heart out in Mark's arms.

"I just loved him so much, and he-he just cheat on me that easily." Emma says in between her sobs.

Will could see them from a distance. "What the Hell?!" He says out loud.

"Em, I'll be here for you okay? I'll help you and Matty through this." Mark whispers kissing Emma's hair.

"Thank you Mark. Thank you so so much." Emma says hugging him tighter. Will just watched them mouth agape.

Emma felt safe in Mark's arms, like she once did with James and like she once did with Will. She needed someone to trust and there comes this kind-hearted man comes barging into her walls. Was he the one? Was her and Will over? Is it over?

A/N-Read and review? I need your help guys!


	3. Escape

A/n- it's kinda becoming an AU but when they look to the past it's the one in the original glee or from find me or between the four years difference of Find Me and Against all odds.

Omniscient PoV

Emma and Mark, wether were really good friends. In fact Mark helped Emma learn to love Will again. Emma realized how hard it was to not have Will with her. She realized how much love she really had for the curly-haired teacher. And so she was willing to take him back. So they can be a family. But that cannot happen now.

Will and Emma had been seeing each other for the past few days so that Will could see the kids. Will, really loved the to and he wanted to still spend time with them even if he wasn't in good terms with Emma. Matty and Lucy stayed over at Will's house for some days. But Emma couldn't help but feel jealous. It's like she was being stabbed every time she saw Will with the kids. Will never talked to her, well he would just talk to her about the kids, but nothing more.

Every night the kids were out, Emma was just crying alone in her bedroom. She wanted to be with Will. She wanted them to be a family like they did before. Emma remembered when Lucy was newly born, everything was perfect. She and Will had a blossoming relationship, and they had so much love for each other. What had happened? But she herself knew she never fell out of love for that man.

It was that day. That particular day Emma got home from bringing the kids to Will's house. And once again she was stabbed. He didn't even talk to her. He just got the kids' things and left them to say their goodbyes. How could her husband ignore her like that? Emma thought. It was just so hard.

"Lucy, Matty! I love you guys okay. And whatever I do, I'll do it for you. Mommy loves you and she'll never fall out of love for you." that was the last words she said to her children.

She had to escape, escape from the bitter taste of reality. There was only one place she could go to. And that's New York. Emma has a small apartment there, one that She only went to when she had brief stays there because of her work. She decided to pack her things, and in no time, she was on the plane to New York.

She remembered the note she left for Matty, Lucy and Quinn.

"Quinn, I know you would see this when you wake up in the morning and see that I'm nowhere to be found, and my clothes as well. I need to escape Quinn, I can't take the bitter taste of reality anymore. When you read this I would probably be in New York already. Yes Quinn New York. I left this note to tell you that I want Lucy and Matty to stay with Will while I'm gone. I know you don't want this but as their mother, I have the right to say where they would stay. Quinn, I want them to stay with Will because he is their father, whether he and I are in good terms or bad. I don't want them to forget him. So please tell them that they would be staying with daddy and give them the note with this. Read it to them, to Lucy in particular. Oh and please don't follow me." Emma had wrote.

Her mind flashed to the note she made for Her two children, there were tear stains as she didn't want to leave them, but she knew she had to.

The rest of Emma's one hour journey was full of thinking, of what would happen, of what her kids would think.

Quinn woke up. The kids were with Will so she slept in, there was no loud voices.

"Emma?" Quinn calls out. No answer just silence.

"Emma?" Quinn tried again. This time she got worried. She went down to the living room to find two envelopes. Quinn written in Emma's writing. And the other says Matty and Lucy. Quinn, as instinct opened hers first and she had read what Emma wrote. She gasped in horror at the thought of Emma leaving. But she wasn't going to follow her, Quinn knew she needed space. She rushed to Will's house, this couldn't wait until Emma came back.

What was Emma thinking leaving the kids to Will? She has to come back, the kids need her. They need her so much. She left to think, to heal, but why can't she bring them along? Questions were running through her head. She wasn't going to call Emma yet, she had her share of accidents caused by phones and cars together.

She pulled into Will's garage. She leapt up with the note Emma had gave for the kids. She knocked on the door at once.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Lucy had screamed. The door flung open and it revealed two kids.

"Auntie Quinn!" they both said in unison. Just then Will arrives.

"Who is-" Will paused. "Oh it's you Quinn, what do you need?" he asked.

"Will, this is very important and I have no time to argue. I just need to talk to the kids." Quinn pleaded.

"Come in. You can talk inside." Will says a bit irritated. They all went to the living room.

"Wi-Will, can you please leave us to talk first?" Quinn politely asks. Will nods and sets off. "So do you guys have any idea why I'm here?" Quinn asks.

"Hm, you're giving us presents!" Lucy says giving her biggest grin.

"Well, actually no. This is very important." the two nodded. "So I woke up and your mommy wasn't around. And she left me this note that said she's leaving." the two gasps in horror.

"What? Where is mommy going?" Matty asks. His face in distraught.

"She, she went to New York."

"For how long?" Lucy's small voice asked.

"A week? A month? Or more. I don't really know."

"What? Why?! Mommy wouldn't do that to us!" Matty says.

"Here, she told me to read this to you." Quinn sighed and opened the envelope for the kids.

"Lucy Cobbosey and Matty-Watty. I know you both are mad at me now, for leaving you. I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt the two of you. God knows how much I love and adore the both of you. I'm leaving Lima for sometime. But I'm not sure when I will see you again. But I'm always here if you want to talk to me. You could call me anytime I'll always pick up for you two. Well that's if you would still talk to me after this. I know that you think I'm selfish for leaving you two so that I could have time to heal, but I think it's the best for all of us. I don't want you to see me the way I am now, I'm not worthy to be your mother. I'm leaving both of you to your daddy. I know we left him but he still has the right to be with you and take care of you. I love you both so much. And like I told you I would never fall out of love for you. I didn't leave you there because I don't love you, I left you there because I can't be enough for you. Matty, you're the older brother. I know you understand why I'm doing this. I'll be expecting your calls. I love you. And I'll miss you." Quinn and said. Silent tears coming down from her face. The kids faces were filled with tears as well.

"Mommy left us." Lucy says crying. "I love mommy, why did she leave us!" Lucy screamed. "She doesn't love us doesn't she?!" Lucy shouts.

"Lucy, Lucy. Your mom will come back. She loves you, she loves you so so much."

"But she left us!" Lucy shouts. She then walks out of the room.

"Lucy. Don't misunderstand this!" Quinn screams after her. "Matty, you understand right? You understand your mother?"

"I don't know auntie Quinn."

"Matty, she loves you p, she will come back. You can call her you can video chat her. Anything Matty. Anything."

"Auntie Quinn, can I borrow your phone? I want to call mommy I need to hear this from her. And maybe I will understand."

Quinn grabs her phone and hands it to Matty he finds his ways and calls his mother.

Emma arrived in New York. It was already 1:00 p.m. When she got there. She first went to her apartment. She put her things and decided that it was best to wander around the streets of the city.

Emma walked through the once foreign streets of NYC. She has been here lots of times before, alone, with the kids, with Will. She remembered that day they went to New York together. It seemed like only yesterday when she was with him on her blue sun dress walking the streets of this town. But a lot has changed. She remembered her thoughts were interrupted by a buzz in her phone. She got it out and saw Quinn's contact she answered it immediately sitting on one of the benches.

"Quinn." Emma called out.,

"It's me mommy. It's Matty." Matty says

"Matty baby. I'm so sorry to leave you there." Emma says, tears starting to form at the desperation of her child's voice. She held a hand to her mouth to Stiffle a sob.

"I don't understand mommy. Can't we come with you? We will help you." Matty says.

"I'm no good for you baby boy. And if I take care of you here you would have to miss your school and." Emma paused sniffling. "You would be better off with your daddy."

"But mommy. I want us to be together."

"I will come back Matty, I will call you at night. I promise . I left Quinn a phone you cold have so I can contact you." Emma says closing her eyes as tears started streaming from her face.

"Mum, it's different I still want you with me. Tuck me in at night time and kiss my forehead before you leave my room. And our pancake Mondays." Matty says. His voice cracking because of the tears flowing from his eyes. Emma smiled beneath the pain as she remembered their pancake Mondays as a whole.

"I won't be gone forever baby boy. I'll talk to you all the time. Call me anytime." Emma pauses. "What did Lucy say?" Emma asks bracing herself. Lucy was more sensitive than Matt, and she was afraid Lucy would misunderstand her leaving.

"She-She, she ran. She didn't like you leaving. She says you left us because you-you don't lo-love us. You love us right mom? Your doing this because you love us?" Matty's lip was trembling.

"I love you Matty. You and Lucy, I would never fall out of love for the both of you. Convince her. Convince her that I love you. Convince her Matty please."

"Ok mommy. I'll call you tonight. I'll miss you so much. Please come home already. We need you." Matty whispers.

"Don't hesitate to call ok baby boy. I love you."

"I love you too mommy, bye."

"Bye Baby boy. Bye."

They both hung up.

"So what did your mum say?" Quinn asked Matty.

"I understand, I'll take care of everything. But honestly, auntie Quinn. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can live my life without mommy here." Matty says burying his head in his hands.

Quinn goes to sit beside Matty. "Don't worry, we will get thorough this okay." Quinn says. "Your mommy will come back."

"I want us to be whole again Auntie Quinn. I want me mommy, Lucy and daddy to be together in one house loving each other like when I was three and Lucy was one. We had so much fun. Mommy and daddy loved each other so much."

"Matty, I know how hard it is for you. It's hard to have a broken family but you have to understand your mom too. She's so hurt Matt. I don't think it's good for her to be with your father, she can't keep on hiding in his shadow Matty." Quinn explains. Quinn, as Emma's friend was against will in every way. Though she knew that Emma still held a torch for that curly haired teacher she didn't want Emma to come back into his arms and make a fool of herself.

"I'm so confused auntie Quinn."

"I can't do anything else to help Matty, but you could call me if you need my help. Just come to the house, I'll be there. Oh and your mom left me this." Quinn handed Matty the phone Emma had left for him. "My number and your mom's number is there. So you can call us whenever you want. Don't be shy okay? Call me whenever."

"Thanks auntie Quinn. I would call mommy every now and then. And I'll try my best to convince Lucy." Matty tried to dry up all his tears. He was very mature for his age and he knew that he had to be strong for the family.

Meanwhile in NYC Emma was walking around the streets thinking about the last conversation she had with Matty, about Lucy feeling unloved. Tears were streaming down from her face and New Yorkers were staring at her like she was a loose woman. Although some people mumbled good things about her she didn't mind them. Some of the fans of her books decided not to disturb her for she looked really depressed and they knew it wasn't the right time. Lots of people new her, but she knew no one.

Emma decided to eat since she hadn't had lunch yet. She went to a small diner. And just like that fate brought them together. Kurt saw Emma as she went in the diner. He gasped at the sight. Tears were streaming down from her former guidance counselor's face and he had no idea why. People were looking at her since they noticed her as the writer of new York times best selling book.

"Rachel! Santana!" Kurt says running to the counter they were at. Santana who was hanging put with Dani left her for a while because Kurt's tone of voice was different and she knew something was up.

"What?" Santana says.

"Miss Pillsbury-Schuester or as I may Emma. Is there in one of the tables tears streaming down from her face. She looks so desperate. I think something's wrong." Kurt says concerned.

"The let's go? Who else is going to wait her table?" Rachel asks. They all walk casually to where Emma was. Emma had spot them from a distance and she immediately started to dry up all the tears. She knew she couldn't escape them anymore.

"Hi Mrs. Schue. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Kurt asks. The two girls stand behind Kurt as they sincerely looked at Emma.

"Um actually. I came here to get some space. To escape. And um- Will and I we're no-not um to-together. Well I-I wish we-um were bu-but yea-yeah" Emma stuttered.

A/N- Cliff hanger WAH so read and review?


	4. Trust

Omniscient POV

"Well, Will and I were um no-not together." Emma stuttered. Kurt's jaw dropped. Emma mumbled some more things but the only thing he registered was she wasn't with Will anymore.

"Wha-What happened Miss P?" Santana asks. Her eyebrows furrowing.

"Emma, call me Emma." Emma says.

"Ok what happened Emma?" Santana asks.

"Will, we-um. We parted ways."

"We know that Emma! Why did you?" Rachel asks.

"Well, um I-I don't think I'm ready to tell you." Emma says.

"Why not? Don't you trust us?" Kurt asks.

"It's not that, I just don't think I can talk about it without breaking down."

"So it wasn't mutual decision?" Santana asks.

"Well, at first it was okay? But now I-I just want Will Ba-back." Emma says holding her hand to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. The three looked at her in awe, she looked so heart broken and the three experienced those as well, they knew how much it hurt to be turned down by the man you love so much. They didn't say anything, they knew it hurt so much and there were no words to help her get over it. "I-U better leave." Emma says.

"Aren't you suppose to order something?" Kurt says concerned.

"I don't think I'm hi-hungry anymore." Emma sniffles. she stands up and heads out but Rachel grabs her elbow.

"Emma, you could come to our flat anytime. You know where it is right? Don't be shy if you need anything we will be here to help and support you. No judgement Just a friend you can count on." Rachel says.

'No judgement,Just a friend you can count on' she heard that before, it was the day she got divorced to Carl and Will comforted her. He sat with her through lunch and helped her clean her grapes.

Emma's lip trembled. She nodded slightly and walked faster she didn't want anyone to see her break down, so she headed to her apartment. And there she cried to herself, in the confines of her bedroom.

Rachel retreated to where Kurt and Santana were. They called for a break since they needed to discuss what they had just encountered. With little information, they didn't know what to think or do.

"Did you see the blankness in her eyes?" Rachel asks. Leaning forward to emphasize her point. Her referring to Emma.

"She probably hasn't got laid on for months." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Santana! This is serious," Kurt shouts.

"Fine." Santana says.

"It's just it's so unlikely for to not want her back. He practically almost killed himself when he found out that she married that dentist." Rachel says.

"This is all to Hard to discuss, we don't know anything else than that." Kurt says.

"Well, if we ever want to know then we'll have to call Quinn. She did after all go to Lima and it's impossible they didn't meet." Santana says.

"Get back to work!" their boss had screamed. They flew away.

"We'll call her later." Kurt says.

Meanwhile in the Schuester's residence, Matty and Will were talking since Lucy was asleep.

"Dad." Matty had started.

"Yes baby boy?" Will asked. Though he didn't want to be with Emma, he still loved their children, no one could replace the two beautiful children he had.

"Will you and mommy ever have a happy ending?. I mean, I'm not one for fairy tales but I think you deserve a happy ending with her." Matty explained. Will froze at the question. He really didn't know what the future held for him, but for now he knew he wanted to be with his children but not Emma. His anger grew for her whenever he saw her. After she made him trust her that night at the pub.

"I don't think so. I can have a happy ending with you and Lucy." Will explained. "But with your mother, I'm not sure. Well, I don't think we would, what happened to us is way too serious Matty."

"What?! I want a complete family dad! What do you think my friends will say? Since I met you when I was young I thought you and mommy were perfect for each other, that our family wouldn't be like those films with divorce and other women or men. I thought you and mommy were different. I thought you'd fight for this family dad. Well, sorry, sorry if you think I'm only thinking of myself. Sorry if you think that this is all for me! I just want Lucy to feel like I did. Remember when I was younger dad? Remember when you and mom used to cover my eyes with your hands so that I won't see you kiss? Do you remember how you and mommy helped me together? But after a few years everything changed, when Lucy turned one you and mommy weren't like before. I love Lucy dad. I love her as my little sister and I want her to feel what a complete family is like." Matty says silent tears coming from his eyes.

Will's heart broke at what Matty had said, was he really that bad of a dad?

Will went closer to Matty and tried to wipe his tears away. Matty just shooed his hand away.

"You know what dad? There was a time when Lucy went to my room and he asked me if you and mom were really that mean to each other before. I felt so sorry for her, she didn't see how much you and mommy love each other. And I'm even more affected by this. You and mommy not seeing each other because I saw how happy you were before and it's just so," Matty sighs. "It's useless,you and mom aren't getting back together, what's the point of talking to you?" Matty says walking away from the couch and slamming the door to his bedroom.

Will was in distraught, had he really caused that much pain to his son? But he kept on telling himself that he needed to stop thinking about Emma, she was his past and there's someone out there that would never fall out of love for him. He ignored that conversations with Matty knowing that he couldn't give in to what he requested. And that was to get together with Emma again.

Matty ran up to his room and grabbed the phone Quinn gave her. He called Emma immediately.

Emma's phone buzzed. She groaned as she was crying herself in her bed and didn't want to get up. She let the first ring pass by, but the person calling her didn't get the picture. She ran and grabbed her phone retreating back to the bed, where she saw 'Matty' flashed on her phone. She answered the call wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mom?" Matty says crying.

"Why are you crying baby boy? What happened?"

"You're crying too mom, aren't you?" Matty says. Am I really that obvious? Emma thought.

"Yes, but baby what's happening?"

"Daddy! We-We ta-talked about um-you. Y-you and him. And I-I told him what you were like before and e-everything I was fe-feeling. But he said that y-you would never be together. And I left him there cause I want you and him to be-be together." Matty started to cry harder. And Emma did as well, not just because she was heartbroken at what Will ad said but because Matty was crying so hard and she wasn't there to support him.

"I'm sorry I'm not there baby boy. There will come a time when I come back and I'll be healed and I'll get you there Matty. We will form a family, I'll find a father for you and Lucy, one that wouldn't hurt us." Emma says holding on to her phone even more. She knew it was impossible to love someone other than Will.

"No mom, I want you, you and daddy!" Matty screamed.

"Baby boy, I'll do my best okay? What do you want to talk about?" Emma asks wiping her tears away.

"I don't know mommy. Can you just ain't to me?"

"Okay baby." Emma coughed a bit.

"You tuck me in,

Turn out the light

kept me safe and sound at night

little boys depend on things like that" She smiled beneath the tears. Matty remembered the song, Emma always sang it to him, though she changed the lyrics a bit.

"Brushed my teeth and combed my hair

had to drive me everywhere

you were always there when I looked back"

"You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be" Emma remembered when she was still in Virginia and had to raise Matty all by herself.

"And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

you would hold my hand and sing to me" Matty always asked Emma to sing for him, especially when he has nightmares.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be

can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away" Matty started to sing along with Emma. Mother and own singing together both in tears.

"Turned around and you were there

The two of us made quite a pair

Mommy's little boy was here at last

Looked away and back again

Suddenly a year was ten

Don't know how it got so far so fast" they both sung together.

"And yes dear, you don't understand

It's not anything we planned

Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)

I always knew the day would come

You'd stop crawling, start to run

Beautiful as beautiful can be" Emma smiled at that day when Matty started to run Towards her and Will.

"Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away" They sing together holding on their phones tighter.

"Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)

Got your wings, now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true"

"Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)

You've been waiting for this day

All along you've known just what to do" They finished.

"I just miss you so much Mommy, but I understand why you need to go. I love you so much mommy. So so much." Matty says closing his eyes as more tears started falling.

"I miss and love you so much too munchkin. But it's only been less than a day." Emma says a half laugh half sob escaped her lips.

"It's because I know you're not coming back for a long time." Matty says crying more.

"I love you you know that. And we could talk through Skype. There's an app there in your phone. Just call me when you see me online ok? I'll come back okay, I'll come back."

"Yes mommy."

"So what happened with Lucy?" Emma asked.

"She, she slept so I didn't talk to her yet. But I will later mom don't worry. I'll tell her how much you love her and we will call you through what's the name?" Matty asks.

"Skype"

"Yeah That."

"Do you trust me when I tell you I'm coming back Matty?" Emma asks.

"Of course mom, just don't take a year. I don't think I can handle that." Matty says.

"Of course not baby doo. I couldn't resist you two for that long." Matty heard a series of hard knocks on his door.

"Bye mom, I gotta go."

"Bye baby boy." Emma says hanging up the phone. She continued to sob. Will really didn't want her back.

Emma figured she couldn't keep herself in the dark, she needed to talk to someone other than herself. Talk to someone face-to-face.

Santana, Kurt and Rachel went to the flat they shared. Rachel reached for her phone and was already dialing Quinn when there was a knock on their door. She opened the door clipping her phone in between her shoulder and ear when she saw Emma. She grabbed her phone and ended the call cause she knew her questions were about to be answered.

"E-Emma?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah it's me. Ca-Can I come in?"

"Of course." Rachel steps back to let Emma enter. She was wearing a purple coat with a beret. She sat down on the couch.

"So do you mind telling us what happened now?" Santana asks looking closer at Emma.

"Okay." She sighs, "I figured I have to let it all out so here goes nothing." Rachel sits beside Santana. "It's been two years since our marriage was let's say rocky. But it was only this year that I decided to leave Will. So I don't know if I'm really sensitive or if he didn't do his part of being a husband." a tear fell from Emma's eye. "He didn't mind me lately, he always kept on shouting at me. He doesn't eat dinner it's us and he barely sleeps next to me. He's always on the couch searching for things for the glee club." Emma continued.

"So that's why she left." Santana says creeping a smile on her face. She gets a light slap in the back by Kurt.

"Let her finish." Kurt whispers to Santana.

"Anyway, I left him and brought the kids with me. And well, I thought everything was going well, well until he came to visit the kids. And he never mind me, he didn't even try to converse with me. And there was this pang of jealousy hitting me every single time he looks blankly at me, it hurts so much because the person you're hanging on to doesn't want you in any way possible."

"Miss- I mean Emma, I know how it feels, I've felt that so many times. Emma, you have to move on." Rachel suggests holding both of Emma's hands in hers.

"How can I? How can you forget the man you had so much love for, I would give up anything for him." Emma explained. Closing her eyes.

"That's what happened to me with Brit." Santana says getting emotional. "I loved her, so much Miss Oh yeah Emma. But here I am. It's really hard at first I know. Seeing the person you love move forward with life while you aren't. But you have to be strong. You need to hold on. Bad things between you and aren't going to end this way. There's a future for both of you that will be great. Just hope Emma. I still hope that Brit and I would be back tot he way we were. So you have to hold on too." Santana says, trying to stay strong despite the strong emotions she felt for Brittany.

"Yeah. I experienced that too. But just keep holding on, good things will happen. I never thought me and Finn would be together the first time I ever saw his face. I loved him too Emma, but I held on. We got together, we fought dozens of times, we broke up lots of times too but I never stopped believing that true love conquers everything. And seeing you and together, I knew it was true love. Good things come to those who wait Emma." Rachel Explained.

"Thank you, thank you so much guys." Emma says reaching out for a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"No Emma, thank you. Thank you for giving us your trust." Kurt says. "We're here for you, we will help you with whatever you want but right now, I think we should have a toast. For staying strong." Kurt suggests walking to the fridge and opening a bottle of champagne.

Emma was glad she decided to talk to the three kids, they were right she had to just keep holding on. This want the end for her and Will. She just needed time to heal. Time to start over and think about the life ahead of her. The life she dreamt about with Will and their kids.

Author's note

**_So yeah if you don't like the story then just stop reading, that's not a problem for me. I really appreciate your criticism and love for the fic but if you don't want to read I'm not forcing you so yeah. _**

**_Song is by Miley Cyrus, Butterfly Fly Away performed in Hannah Montana the movie _**


	5. Fairytales

Omniscient PoV

"Lucy?" Matty called out as she went inside Lucy's room.

"What do yo want?" She asks.

"Lucy Jane, can we talk?" Matty asks.

"Okay." Lucy says scooting and Matty climbs up her bed.

"Lucy, do you know that mommy loves us?" Matty asks.

"No! She left us here, why would she love us?" Lucy asks.

"Well, I called mommy." Lucy nods. "And she says that she'll never fall out of love for us. So that means she loves you Lucy. So please don't get mad at mommy."

"But why did she go?" Lucy asks, rocking herself front and back.

"She needs to think Lucy. She wants to be a good mother to us and we both know that she can't be when she's depressed. Remember when she was so mad before?" Matty asks and Lucy nods.

"Yeah, I was so sad because I didn't want her like that. I cried when I saw her sad." Lucy says with her little voice.

"See, she doesn't want to see us cry because of her. Don't worry baby girl, she's going to call us in a while. You'll see her face. You like that don't you?" Matty asks.

"Of course! I Love my mommy and I want to see her!" Lucy screams.

"So you love mommy?" Matty asks a grin coming across his face.

"Yes, I love mommy. I love her so so much!"

Emma got home from Kurt, Santana and Rachel's house. They had dinner and talked about the happenings in Emma's life. She remembered what she had told Matty, that she was going to call them at night. She opened her iPad and lay in the bed. She was glad to see Matty online and she requested for a video call immediately. Matty gasped as he saw Emma's picture calling them. He answered it. Lucy was beside Matty.

"Lucy, Matty!" Emma screams. Tears pricking her eyes at the sight of the loves of her life. how could she ever stand not seeing them.

"Mommy! Lucy loves you. Right Lucy?" Matty says. She looks at the wide eyed girl.

"Yes! I love you mommy! SO much!" Lucy says grinning. Matty's face contorts as he sees Emma begin to shed tears.

"What's wrong mommy? Why are you crying?" Matty asks in disbelief.

"I'm just so happy to see you two talking to me. I'm so happy to see Lucy love me again." Emma says touching the screen to caress their faces.

"I'm sorry if you thought I didn't love you mommy. It's just," Lucy sighs. "I don't want you to leave us. Even if I like being with daddy, I still want you mommy." Lucy says.

"I'm sorry I left baby girl, I'll call you everyday. But just don't tell your daddy Will. He won't allow this." Emma says pouting.

"Yes, mommy." they say in unison.

"I love the both of you so much okay?" Emma says wiping her tears away.

"We do too mommy. But we have to sleep now, daddy might catch us." Matty says.

"Okay, I'll call you again tomorrow, you don't have classes cause its a Sunday right?"

"Yup! We don't." Lucy says.

"Tell me if your daddy isn't taking care of you okay?"

"Of course mom, we won't get ourselves abused!" Matty says. The three started laughing.

"I love you two. Bye!" Emma says sending them a flying kiss. They ended the call. "Bye." Emma whispered again. She did something she hadn't done for a while, and that was write. She got her laptop and decided to write. 'Against all odds' was running late because of the hiatus she's been on.

She spent the whole night and part f her morning writing. And she found it very therapeutic. For once she forgot about her real life, she forgot about harsh reality. She was stuck in her Fairytales of what she wanted to happen. It was her book, her story no one could stop her.

It was a two in the morning when she decided to sleep as she was content with the progress she had done and was sleepy as well. Before entirely becoming unconscious she recalled the happenings of the day. She left Lima. Went to new York. Called Matty. Convinced Lucy. Saw Kurt, Santana and Rachel. Became good friends with the three. Wrote parts of the story. Thought about my future. Thought about Will. Emma sighed. Her days weren't like the past. She had wished her Fairytales would come true, the only Fairytale she ever wanted to come true was that she had a complete family. A complete family with Will.

Emma has been lying in bed for 15 minutes but she still couldn't sleep. She felt the urge to- no this couldn't happen. She thought. It can't come back. It's been 7 years since that disease was active. And here she was feeling the urge to clean. And it was eating her up.

She decided against getting up and clean, she knew that once she did there was no turning back.

She went back to her bed after she had a short trip to the bathroom. And there she fell asleep, thinking of the Fairytales she wanted to happen in her life.

Matty woke up at the sound of his father and a female voice laughing. It kinda sounds like his mother. Matty thought so he got up and ran down. Only to find his dad kissing another girl. He froze. Was it that easy for him to forget about their mom? Was he dumb enough to bring another girl here even if his children were here? Matty stood there, Will didn't seem to see him yet. Matty heard Will moan "Janine" when he found out the name of the woman who was kissing her was when a sob came across his lips when Will turned back.

His Fairytale of having a complete family ruined. His hope was shattering right in front of him. Will stood up and brushed 'Janine' away. Matty ran, he ran to the confines of his bedroom. But this time, this time he wouldn't call Emma. He knew how much it would hurt her to know that Will was seeing someone else. It hurt him so much and he knew that his mom's pain would be triple his. So he decided to rock himself on the floor. Think about football games, new toys, Complete families- and that's when he broke down. Will knocked on Matty's door, but he jus wouldn't budge.

"Matty, talk to me." Will pleaded.

"Why should I? You've definitely left our family the moment you started seeing her!" Matty says referring to Will's girlfriend.

"I may not be with your mom but that doesn't mean I don't love you and Lucy." Will explains. It was true, he really loves his children.

"Well, I don't want to see you! So just leave me alone!" Matty pleaded. Will stopped talking and he thought he gave up on him. But the truth was he was finding the keys for Matty's locked room.

Matty decided to move himself to the bed. He held a picture of them when Lucy was just newly born. He was so young then, emma and Will were so happy then. He lay in bed tears in his eyes thinking about how their family would be like if his mom and dad were together. If his dad still loved her mom. Because everyone knows that Emma still loves Will very much.

"Will!" Janine exclaimed.

"What do you want baby?" Will says in a sweet endearing way.

"You're son doesn't seem to like me one bit." she explains bitterly.

"Janine." Will strides the room and caresses her cheek. "I love you okay. And Matty and Lucy will come to their senses and learn to love you like I do." Will says leaning in to kiss Janine. Once they both pulled away Janine took a deep breath.

"It just seems so hard Will. I love you so much but-" she pauses. "How I wish we were the one married."

"I know Babe. Don't worry okay, Emma's in New York and no one can stop us."

"The kids Will."

"I've got that covered okay babe? I just have to talk to Matty first. You wait here?" Will asks.

"Anything for you Will. Anything for you." She says and sits back down in the couch.

Will finally found the keys and made his way to Matty's room. He opened the door and the sight broke his heart. The boy was in tears a picture frame of when Lucy was newly born and he was in good conditions with Emma.

"Why are you here?" Matty says bitterly.

"I wanted to check you out baby boy." Will says in a loving voice.

"Don't call me that. Mommy is the only person who can call me that." Matty growls.

"But I'm your father Matty. Don't I have the same privileges as your mom?" Will asks.

"No! Mom didn't run away to some other man while you did!" Matty cried.

"Don't you want me to be happy Matty?" Will asks.

"Why dad? Weren't you happy when we were complete? Weren't you happy when you and mom got married? Weren't you happy when you found her in Virginia in my first birthday? Weren't you happy when you found out that Lucy was a girl? Weren't you happy when Lucy finally came to the world? I thought you were happy dad! Or maybe you were just fooling with us! Playing games with mommy so she can love you and you'd just break her heart again?"

"No Matty. I loved your mom, and I wasn't playing with you I was happy." Will says.

"Loved? Nice dad!" Matty screamed. "My Fairytales are never coming true." he muttered under his breath.

"What's your Fairytales baby boy?" Will asks coming nearer. He was very patient with Matty.

"I told you not to call me that!" Matty exclaimed.

"Come on Matty! Just give me a chance!" Will says raising his voice.

"Well then read this!" Matty says throwing his notebook to his father. His penmanship wasn't that good but it was readable.

Fairytales. I know boys do not like Fairytales but I want mommy and daddy to be together. I am mad because I want them to love each other. Mommy still loves daddy but daddy doesn't. I want them to kiss like before. But I know it will not be true. I want to see mommy happy like she was before. Mommy left for New Yor. She says she wants to heal. And I am here with daddy. I like him but I want mommy to be here with us. To sleep in one room with daddy and kiss us goodnight. It's all just a dream a dream that you want to happen not for yourself but for your family.

Will say in awe.

"See you don't care! You don't care because you love someone else but mommy never let go!" Matty screamed.

"Matty, I understand what you want to happen but I don't think that's possible. I love you but your mom can't be in the picture anymore." Will says calmly. Matty throws pictures to Will's face, pictures when they were a complete family.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THOS FAMILY BUT I DO DAD! Matty screams. "Now please leave me alone." Matty says.

"I'll give you time Matty but sooner or later you have to accept Janine. She's a part of our life now Matty boy."

"Never. There's only room for three girls in my life. Lucy, Auntie Quinn and MOMMY! No one can ever replace her." Matty says. Will sighed and exited the room. There was nothing he can do.

Matty didn't want to tell anyone other than Lucy. They were in this together. They would keep it from Quinn and Emma for until they can't handle it anymore. Because Matty knew that his mother would be in more anxiety once she finds out about this treacherous business.

Matty entered Lucy's room. It was a Sunday so they didn't have classes.

"Lucy, there's something important I have to tell you. But you can't tell anyone else." Matty whispers.

"What is it?" she asks. Her voice like their mother's.

"Daddy has a girlfriend." Matty says irritated. Lucy gasps in confusion.

"What? Not mommy?" Lucy asks. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah." Matty runs his hands through his curls. "They were kissing a while ago." Matty explained bitterly. He was disgusted with the woman. He couldn't understand why she would fall in love with a married man.

"But. Mommy." Lucy says starting to cry.

"Don't cry baby girl. We will get through this okay? But we can't tell mommy or auntie Quinn." Matty explains brushing Lucy's red hair with his hand.

"Why not? Won't they help us?" Lucy asks.

"They would but if auntie Quinn finds out mommy will. And if mommy finds out she would be even more heartbroken and we can't have that can't we?" Matty asks Lucy looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah. I guess we can't." she continues to sob. "I'll not tell Matty." Lucy replies. Matty continues to comfort her little sister. Whispering words that could possibly calm her down.

3 days past and the kids couldn't bear this 'new girlfriend' of Will's. She was irritating and bossy, she seemed to have control over Will. He would do anything she says. And she was very, well, bitchy at times. Well all in all the kids couldn't bear her anymore. They've seen them kiss hundreds of times. And they just rolled their eyes in the process. They didn't show any sign of respect to either. They didn't like what was happening and they intended to show Will just that.

Emma didn't know anything. She still had frequent calls with the kids and bonded with the three. She'd been finding company with Kurt, Santana and Rachel very fun. They helped her, they helped her hold on but not be too affected at the same time. Quinn knew that Emma crashed in to the three. Santana and Quinn were still very good friends despite the happenings of the past. Santana kept her updated with what was happening there. Quinn loved that Emma was happier there.

Well, you can't please everyone right? Matty and Lucy had the worst 3 days of their life. While Emma was getting better, it wasn't good but it was better than when she had seen Will all around her. Making her jealous in anything and everything he does.

One day, it was actually a Thursday Matty had called Quinn. He wanted to talk to her. Not by phone. it was their last period for the day, But Matty couldn't wait.

"Hi auntie Quinn." Matty had said.

"Hey Matty, what are you doing calling me?"

"Auntie Quinn, can you come and pick me and Lucy up? Form our school? This is really important! It's more important than school." Matty explains.

Quinn rushes to her car. Matty wasn't the kind of boy who would skip school for childish foolishness.

"Ok Matty, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Quinn says hanging up. Matty and Lucy stood by the sidewalk waiting for Quinn to arrive.

Quinn finally arrived. They hopped on and they drove silently to the house they lived in before Emma left for New York. It was a quiet ride, neither wanting to break the silence. They finally arrived and proceeded inside the house.

"So Matty? What so important?" Quinn asked sitting with them at the couch.

"Daddy has a g-girlfriend." Matty says.

"Yeah it's true. They always kiss and that girl is bitchy." Lucy says

"Lucy Jane! That isn't a very good word!"

"Sorry, it's just she's so...Mean!" She says.

"Hold up, he really moved on that quickly? How- God that boy is a whore!" Quinn managed to scream.

"What's a who're Auntie Quinn?" Lucy asks.

"You don't need to know." Matty explains. "So anyway, we kinda knew for 3 days now. But we only decided to Telly o because we didn't want mommy to know. Because of she did then she would be more stressed and she'd stay there longer." Matty explains.

"Oh, I really don't know what to think abut this. That guy- ugh! How dare he hurt my Emmie?"

"That's what I thought too auntie Quinn." Matty says.

"So anyway. Is there anything else? I don't want to keep you from school." Quinn says.

"Can we stay the night?" Lucy's small voice appeared. "I don't want to see daddy and his girlfriend." Lucy says.

"Is the girl always there?" Quinn asks.

"Uh-U, he actually lives there now." Matty says in disgust.

"Of course you can stay. It's just I have to tell your father."Quinn explains. She grabs her phone and texts Will. And 5 minutes later he agrees it was very unlikely of him but she was glad she didn't have to argue with him.

She excuses herself while the kids watch some television show. She called Santana.

Santana, Emma, Rachel and Kurt were having a movie marathon. Santana's phone buzzed and she excused herself and she goes to the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn." Santana says.

"Hi San. Um I have bad news." Quinn says.

"What? What is it Quinn?"

"The kids called me and we talked about well Will." Quinn explained. Emma heard Santana talking to Quinn. She wasn't the kind of person who eavesdrops but she was curious. She only headed Santana's part of the conversation.

"And well what did Lucy and Matty say about that bastard?" Santana says rolling her eyes. Emma sees Santana's eyes widen.

"What? Mr. Schue has a girlfriend? Named Janine!? Oh my God that slut!" Santana screams. Emma's eyes widen at what she heard. Will has a girlfriend. And at that her heart shattered into a million pieces. All her Fairytales and happy endings were never going to come true. Well it wasn't anytime soon.

"Yeah I won't tell Emma. She'd be devastated! And all her progress will go to waste." Santana says. Well, she didn't need to tell her anymore, she was right there crying her little heart out. Emma sat down at the floor. Santana walked out of the kitchen trying to look as normal as possible. But then she saw Emma crying to herself outside the kitchen. And she knew, she knew she had heard everything.

"Emma." Santana says kneeling down. "I know what you heard and I'm so sorry." Santana says rubbing circles in her back.

"It's not your fault. But I-I have to go-go." Emma stutters. She grabs her purse on the coffee table and runs out. Leaving Rachel and Kurt confused and Santana almost breaking down.

As Emma ran all she could think of was why? Why can't she move on like Will had? Why can't her Fairytales come true?

"Why?!" She screamed in the middle of the streets and kicked a garbage can in the process. People stared at her and she started to run. Run to where no one could find her. Run to where no one could stop her Fairytales from happening. But everyone and she herself knew that there was no such place.


	6. What makes a good relationship

Omniscient POV

She ran away, she ran and ran. But her instincts got the better of her, she arrived in her apartment in time for her Skype time with Matty and Lucy. But right now she didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to turn sad music on and cry. Will had moved on so easy and here she was running away from everything hoping to find release, love. But that doesn't seem to be happening for her.

She went up to her room. She reached in her fridge and she was glad she left some wine there. She put some of the contents of the bottle into her glass and she was drinking and drinking. She didn't know how much she already drank when she heard the skype ringing. She couldn't turn the kids down, but could she face them this drunk? This heartbroken? She decided to answer, the kids might get mad at her for not answering them, she settles herself on the bed and answers the call.

"Hey mommy!" Matty screams.

"Hey baby boy, what's up?" Emma says.

"Not much, me and Matty are here in auntie Quinn's house! Daddy allowed us to sleepover." Lucy explains.

"Are you sure that's all?" Emma knew that it wasn't and the kids were just telling her lies.

"Yup!" Matty says covering them up.

"Cut it guys!" Emma raised her voice, she didn't mean to but she was sober and heartbroken and she just couldn't control her emotions anymore. "I know your father has a girlfriend! Okay I know so you don't have to lie to me about that!" Emma shouts. The kids started to cry.

"We j-just DI-dint want to hurt you mo-mommy." Matty explained. Emma realized her mistake for shouting at the kids.

"Baby, baby I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to shout at you both. I just don't know how to feel now." Emma says the usual tear coming down from her eye. "Your dad moved on so easy. And I'm here trying to avoid the life out there in Lima. I'm sorry, I'm sorry you have a mother like me." Emma shakes her head and buries her head in her hands.

"Mommy, we're glad to have a mommy like you. We couldn't ask for more. You could be our mother and our father for all the love you have for us." Lucy says.

"You don't have to say that baby, I know I'm terrible. It wouldn't surprise me if I come back and you love this new girlfriend of Will's" Emma says looking down, she couldn't face her children like this, she was semi drunk and fully heartbroken.

"Mom, we would never love her, she's icky and she kisses daddy a lot and it's gross. But when you kiss daddy it's like magical like a princess fairy tale kiss." Lucy says. Emma's heart sank at the thought of Will kissing another girl.

"What's her name?" Emma asks. Tears streaming down her face. The kids stay silent as they look at their heart broken mother. They didn't like seeing her like this. So depressed so mad, so heartbroken. "What's her name?!" Emma asks more forcefully this time, still not looking at the kids.

"Ja-Janine." Matty answered. A tear slipping down his eyes.

"That's a good name, a very nice name that Will would definitely love more than Emma." Emma says rolling her eyes sarcastically. "I need to go kids. I'm very very tired and as I know you have to go to school. Bye!" She says ending the call even before the kids said goodbye.

Matty and Lucy remained speechless. They had never thought Emma would be this way, and yet she surprises them every time. Lucy started to cry as Matty was staring at a blank spot. He got back to his senses when he heard her little sister crying.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Matty says reaching out to her sister's auburn hair.

"Mommy, she's so so so heartbroken and, she doesn't seem like the mommy we had before. I want our old mommy back! I want out old daddy back!" Lucy screams throwing her pillows on the floor.

"Lucy, Lucy, calm down. Mommy is still the same. She's just acting a little weird because she's drunk and sad."

"Drunk? Like when we saw her and Auntie Quinn?" Lucy says looking at her brother.

"Yeah, but this time she was really sad baby girl. Like how sad we are about daddy having a girlfriend. But it hurts more for mommy cause mommy was daddy's girlfriend and even more before. And she was replaced." Matty explains.

Lucy sighs, "But what about daddy? He never seemed like a good father to me." Lucy pouts.

"Oh Lucy! Don't say that, before when you were still 3 years remember?" Lucy nodded, that was two years ago. "Daddy was a really good dad to us, and we had so much fun together, and mommy was there too." Matty reminded her. He couldn't help but shed tears because he missed that family, he wanted that family.

"Yeah, I remember." Lucy says with her mother's accent. "I miss that too." Lucy says. "I just wish mommy comes back. I want to live with her again and we could be a happy family with Auntie Quinn!" Lucy adds.

"You remind me so much of mommy Lucy Jane." Matty says wiping away the tears.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks.

"You look like her, you sound like her. You act like her." Matty explains.

"Wow! I must be really pretty then." Lucy says looking at her brother suspiciously.

"Whatever you say Lucy! I'm going to bed before Auntie Quinn knows we're not yet sleeping, we have school tomorrow remember?" Matty asks.

"Oh yeah! But I look like mommy and mommy's really pretty so" Lucy sticks her tongue out. "You look like daddy!" Lucy says.

"I don't want to!" Matty says.

"Daddy's really handsome too!" Lucy shouts.

Matty just rolls his eyes and goes out the room and to his own room.

What they hadn't known was Quinn heard their conversation. And she knew how much the kids wanted Emma to come back. It was then she found out how much they hated staying with Will. Emma will just have to face the consequences. Let's face it, the kids need her very very much.

Emma spent the whole night drinking after she talked to the kids. How could Will move on that easy? How could he kiss someone else while I'm all alone in this apartment. What have I done? He seems to move on easy. She was laughing at a Teletubbies when her phone buzzed. She groans, who could call her at this time? It was almost morning. She fished for her phone and answered the call.

"Who's this? And why are you calling me right now? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?" Emma says bitterly.

"Emmie, it's me Quinn."

"Oh." Emma says.

"I know you're not yet healed there Em, I know that you're goal wasn't achieved yet. But please, please come back. The kids need you Emma. They need you so much. Lucy was crying, I heard her crying about wanting you to come back. Matty does too Em. They want and need you. I know you don't want to come back to Lima but the kids need you. Please." Quinn says going straight to the point.

"Oh come on, they can stay with Will. They have someone to take care of them. Who knows the kids might find a liking on whats her name?" Emma asks.

"Janine, her name is Janine." Quinn fills in.

"Yeah her. She might make the kids have a greater mother than me!" Emma says a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Em, you know she'll never replace you." Quinn says.

"What do you mean? She already replaced me as Will's lover. And and who knows what she'll take from me!?" Emma says shouting.

"She won't, she won't replace you. You just need to come home so that the kids would have a better time. So that the she won't replace you in the kids' heart." Quinn explains.

"Tomorrow, I'll come home tomorrow." Emma says anger getting the better of her. "I'll come home for my baby girl and baby boy." Emma adds.

"I'll get you a ticket. I'll text you the details ok Em? I'll tell Santana to pick you up." Quinn says.

"Ok. I will go to bed now." Emma says faking a yawn. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep.

The night was spent with writing, she wrote everything she wanted. Tears cascaded her eyes as she did so. She wanted to cry her heart out forever but that wouldn't be a sign of moving forward. No it was the exact opposite. Emma's book was coming to an end, and as how she thought her life would finish, there was no happy ending, it was her first novel in which there was no happy ending. In a month, her book would finally be published, and everyone would see how heartbroken she really is. How hard it is to be 'Emma Pillsbury- Schuester'

She slept, she slept tightly with tears cascading her eyes that night, she couldn't forget the fact that Will was now with someone else, he's moved on, she hasn't.

Emma woke up that day, she received a text message that changed her point of view. She was drunk the night before, she remembered Will has a 'Girlfriend'. But when she received the message from Quinn saying. 'You're flight is at 10:30 a.m. Santana has the other details she'll be fetching you at 9:00 sharp.' She had read. It was then she remembered, she remembered she was going home, she was going to Lima. It was 7:30 and she didn't need to do much packing since she didn't really take much things out of her suitcase.

8:30 Emma finished packing up her things and cleaning the apartment. She always kept it clean before she leaves because who knows when she'll come back. She also freshened up and was ready waiting for Santana and obviously the two others to come. She decided to write while she was waiting.

9:00 there was a knock on her door. She opens it and it revealed Santana, Rachel and Kurt.

"Hey Emma, I know what happened and I'm really sorry, I should have been more careful. You shouldn't have heard any of those." Santana explains.

"Santana, Santana. Don't worry, I was bound to find out. And if it weren't for you I would be lying to myself. Everything would be a lie. So I'm grateful." Emma says trying to sound and look optimistic to the three. But she didn't no matter how hard she tried she just didn't.

Emma grabs her suitcase and walks to their car. She gets in and takes one of her books out. She needed to read, it was a way to calm her down. She opened the book to a random page.

"What makes a good relationship" it read.

-he is a best friend.

-He challenges you every day and makes you smile all the time

-it's a two way street; both partners work at it and communicate

-You better each other while never losing what's inside you.

-You see the world in a new way.

(as I may quote from Jenna's choosing glee)

Emma let a tear slip from her eyes. Rachel who was at the back seat with her went and comforted her.

"You don't have to do this Rach." Emma says

"Tell me why you're crying Emma. I want to help." Rachel asks. Emma hands Rachel the book she was reading. It was on the same page she read.

Rachel's jaw drooped at the realization of why Emma cried.

"I-I felt those all with Will. And now-no-now he's gone." Emma sobs even more. "I loved him I still love him." Emma says closing her eyes and sighing.

"I know how your feel Emma, I know it still hurts right now, but someday, one day you'll be with the right person. You'll either move on or move back. And Emma I know you can forget him. You've been a great mother too Matty with or without him and I'm telling you, your life doesn't depend on him." Rachel says looking Emma in the eyes.

"I know, I just don't know if I can move on. He's been a very big part of my life. I just don't know what I'll to without him."

"But look at you, you're here. You could live without him." Kurt butts in.

"Yeah I can live but I can never live happy." Emma says looking down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She adds.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, that Schuester is a big whore. And you deserve to move on Emma. He should be the one in your place hurting. He should be the one feeling bad now." Santana says.

Emma sighs. "Just don't mind me. Bring me to the airport and I'm least of your worries."

"You know that's not true. We're your friends and friends stick together." Kurt says.

"Well alright then." Emma says sighing.

They soon arrive in the airport. They helped her take her bag out from the luggage area and said they're goodbyes.

"We believe in you Emma. You'll get through this." Rachel exclaims.

"Yeah, come back and visit with the kids? They'll be really fun to see." Santana says.

"Yeah, of course I'll come visit." Emma says. Waving her goodbye and descending into the airport.

Emma gets to Lima in an hour. She was greeted by Quinn.

"Where's the kids?" Emma asks.

"Um at Will's they don't know you're coming though."

"What? Then how will we get them to stay with me?"

"We will get them at Will's duh!" Quinn says.

"I can't I can't Quinn." Emma says looking down.

"You have to face it Em, you're not with Will anymore. You have to face him Em. You have to face this you can't just run away from your problems."

"I'll do it, for the kids."

"Yeah Em. All for the kids."

Quinn and Emma sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Quinn not knowing what to say or do since she was afraid she would say something wrong that would lead her and Emma to a mis understanding. And Emma, she was just too sad to talk to anyone.

They finally arrived in Will's.

"This is it Emma." Quinn says holding her hand. "I'll be here in the car. No matter what happens I'll help you okay?" Quinn says letting go of her hand.

"Thanks Quinn, thanks for everything." Emma says stepping down with her. Newly bought new Yorker boots.

She knocks on the door gently. And to her surprise a blonde was standing in front of her she assumed she is Will's new 'girlfriend' named Janine.

"I need to see the kids." Emma says professionally, Janine was standing in front of her mouth-agape. She knew Emma of course, first of all she is the author of some of the most inspirational love stories and second, she saw pictures of Emma all around the house when she first came in.

"Um I'll just go ge-get them." Janine stutters.

She's pathetic Emma thought. Janine was walking backwards and she bumped into Will.

"Hey babe, what's up? Why are you so nervous?" Will asks turning her around to kiss her. She backs away.

"It's um Emma. She needs to see the kids."

"What?! She-" Will doesn't finish his sentence and makes his way to the door where he sees Emma.

"What the heck are you doing here Emma?!"

"I'm picking up the kids Will. What do you think I'm doing?" Emma asks. Calmly.

"For goodness sake Emma! You just left them here with a note! YOu left them here and now you want to get them back?! Do you think that's so easy?! I LOVE THESE KIDS EM."

"Don't you dare call me Em! That day you kissed that SLUT was the day THAT NAME DIDN'T BELONG TO YOUR MOUTH ANYMORE!" Emma shouts through her cracked voice. She was crying inside. No, she wasn't crying, she was dying inside.

"God Emma! DOES THAT HAVE TO BE A BIG DEAL?! WE ARE TALKING about the kids okay?!"

"Yeah I NEVER wanted to see you, I wanted to see the kids NOT YOU!" Emma shouts.

Lucy and Matty hears shouting, and they couldn't help but peek, and the sight surprised them. It was Emma. Their mother. Both the kids went down and ran to Emma.

"THEY DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WILL! THEY DON'T WANT YOU THEY WANT ME!" Emma shouts. The kids finally get to Emma and hugs her through the belly for Matty and through the hips for Lucy.

"Mommy you're here. I missed you so much please don't go again." Lucy says. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah mommy, we want to live with you. We want to stay with you not with daddy. Please mommy." Matty says hugging Emma even tighter.

"I won't leave you two in the hands OF AN UNWORTHY FATHER anymore." Emma says directing the sentence to Will.

"So now I'm the bad guy? I took care of them while YOU WEREN'T HERE AND IM THE BAD GUY?!" Will asks madly.

"Mom's been a better mother to us even if she wasn't here than you a father even if you're here. You never cared dad you never cared. All you thought about was that girl!" Matty shouts pointing to Janine.

"Let's face it Will! They want to be with me and not you." Emma says. Hugging the kids closer to her. "I love you two okay?" She feels two heads nod against her.

"You can not get away with this Emma! They're not coming with you! There's no way if allow a loose woman take care of MY KIDS!" Will shouts.

"Your kids? I practically raised them while you? You didn't do ANYTHING to help."

"No Emma, you can not let them live with you! THeres no way!" Will says, trying to pull the kids away from Emma.

**Cliff sorry :p title won't suit anymore so yeah :)**


	7. Encounters

Omniscient PoV

"No, Emma! You cannot let them live with you! There's no way!" Will says trying to pull the kids away from Emma.

"No dad, I want to be with mommy! I love mommy and she loves us!" Lucy shouts.

"I'm sorry Will, they're staying With me, you have visiting rights. But only if the kids want to go." Emma pauses. "Oh and you'll have more time with what's her name?" Emma asks.

"Janine." Will says sternly.

"Yeah , what I said." Emma pauses to squat so she was in level with the kids. "Guys, you go to the car while I pack your things okay? You're coming home with mommy." Emma says. The two gasp happily, they missed their mother vey much. The two run to the car and hug Quinn.

Emma steps in their former apartment.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! How dare you come in here?" Will asks.

"It's my house to Will. I payed half the price of this." Emma says. Will couldn't do or say anything. He was dumbstruck at the new Emma. What had NYC done to her? She was a lot stronger, a lot wiser than before. Emma walked upstairs and to Lucy's bedroom, she started to pack Lucy's things and brought her suitcase to the car.

She goes back in and sees Will cuddling with Janine in the couch, Will looked devastated and Janine was trying to comfort him. Emma tried but failed to ignore them. As in her heart she wished she was Janine. A long time ago she was Janine, and Emma was Terri. As she really been that bad a wife to Will that he would resort to some other woman?

She went back up and started packing Matty's things, silent tears streaming down her face as she picked up Matty's clothes and transferred them to the suitcase. Their love was different, extraordinary, beautiful, but it seemed to fade away to Will as they separated. But for Emma, it only grew deeper, she longed for Will, she longed for the love they had. She longed for everything that wasn't going to be hers in the near future.

As she carried Matty's luggage downstairs she gasped at the sight. The two were making out. And excuse them didn't they know she was there? She dropped the luggage once she was on the last step. She was outraged, she never ever did that, and the fact is they're still married, neither one of them filed divorce papers. And here he is kissing another girl in front of her. She needed to get it all out.

"You get off of him!" Emma shouts. Janine stands up abruptly, the girl seemed scared of her.

"What the hell Emma?! We're separated now! Don't you get it?" Will asks raising his voice as he soles nearer to Emma.

"Don't stand to close to me Will."

"Why Emma? Why did you tell us to stop? We're separated and I have all the right to kiss anybody I want. You're jealous aren't you?" Will smirks.

"God Will! You're such a man whore! Flirting with me and kissing another girl?! When will you learn?!"

"Wow. Good job changing the subject Emma!" Will claps his hands slowly. "You are jealous." Will concludes.

"Excuse you!? I'm not jealous! Why would I?" Emma asks. "You know don't even answer that. I have better things to resort to." Emma says grabbing Matty's luggage, but before she arrived at the door, she tripped and fell on her knees. Will ran to her in panic.

"Emma are you okay?" Will asked touching her shoulder. Emma looked up with tears in her eyes, not because she fell but because of all the load she was carrying, not Matty's luggage, her heart aches, her problems, everything that put her down made her fall.

"Don't you dare touch me Will!" Emma shouts. But it was then she realized that somewhere deep down on Will's heart there was still love for her. And she also realized how much she craved for Will's touch. She took a deep breath and stood up. She slowly walked to the car and put Matty's luggage. Seeing Will staring at her by the doorway.

Emma mouthed a 'goodbye' and slid on the passengers seat disappearing to wherever she was bound to go to.

"Em, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle." Emma chuckled lightly. "I'm happy to be back for you my little munchkins!" Emma exclaims turning back to Matty and Lucy.

"Mommy, won't we ever be a firmly again?" Lucy asks.

"We are a family Lucy Jane, you, me, auntie Quinn and Matty. We're family right?" Emma asks, knowing that wasn't the answer the little girl wanted.

"No mommy, with daddy. Aren't we ever going to be a family with daddy?" Lucy asks quietly, afraid that Emma might get mad at her.

"Lucy, I don't know baby. I want to but I can see that your father has moved on. He's in love with someone else and I'm afraid we have to accept that." Emma says a tear coming down. She gently wiped it away. "Anyway, now that I'm here and it's a Saturday tomorrow! What do you want to do?" Emma asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing, I want to spend the weekend with you mommy, the four of us." Matty says.

"That's great!" Emma says, "Quinn, do you have anywhere to go tomorrow? Maybe we could go tot he park and just relax!" Emma squeals.

"Yeah Em, we could do that!" Quinn says looking excited.

The weekend was filled with fun. Although they longed for Will to be there, they tried to have a positive outcome. Emma tried to cheer up a bit for the kids, she didn't want to disappoint them.

It was Monday when someone knocked on their door, Emma got it as Quinn was further from the door. And the kids were in school. She opened it and to her surprise was the glee club alumni. Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Brittany and Blaine.

"Is this a glee club reunion?" Emma asks in delight and surprise. Giggling lightly

"Well Finn asked us to come and we can see that there are two other people who need to be there." Santana says stepping forward.

"Were not complete though the others couldn't come for personal reasons." Tina mentioned.

"Quinn, I think they want to see you." Emma calls out. Quinn comes and slides a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Hey guys." Quinn says. The former glee club members giggled at the sight of the two, they wore matching clothes and their hair were tied up in a pony tail.

"Anyway, we wanted both of you to come to Mckinley with us. Finn asked us to come and mentor the new members since they lost their divaness! And that's where we come in!" Mercedes says hugging Emma. "Oh I missed you so much." She whispers.

"I think you should go Quinn, I mean this is a good opportunity to bond with your high school friends. But as for me, I think I'd pass." Emma says smiling shyly.

"What? Now way! You're like our mother Ms. P!" Brittany exclaims.

"No, no, no, no, no, I think it's better if I didn't see Will for a while. It'd be less complicated."

"I think you should go Emma, maybe singing to him will make you feel better. Maybe you should make him feel that you're not that vulnerable, maybe you should stand up right before him Emmie." Quinn tells her. She heard lots of 'please's' and 'yeah's and she decided to go. They all walked to the school, it wasn't very far from where they were anyway.

Mercedes and Quinn by her side, they were at the back. The others catching up to one another. Everyone was there, well except for Finn since he was now handling the glee club.

They finally got there when Rachel, Kurt and Santana went to her. Quinn and Mercedes fled as they knew the three wanted to talk to Emma privately.

"Emma, I know this is hard for you but you'll got through this. Remember what we talked about the last week okay?" Rachel says holding one of Emma's hands.

"Yeah make that guys look like a total ass in front of everyone!" Santana says.

"I for one don't agree with Santana, just do what you think would make you feel okay. Be yourself." Kurt says as Santana rolls her eyes.

"Thanks guys but I think I know what I'll do." Emma says smiling weakly. They all went inside and relished the moments of for them their high school life and for Emma her early years of working there. She took a glimpse of 'their hallway' that was what Will called it. It was the hallway where they first met, where they would exchange angsty glances when Will was still married to Terri, where they first kissed, where Will declared his love for her after regionals, every moment they had were imprinted in that hallway.

"Emma?" Mercedes calls out. She snaps back to reality and runs to them.

They all get in to the choir room when Finn says, "Let us all welcome the former 'New Directions' and we started coming inside. Will was happily looking at the children coming in but his jaw dropped when he saw Emma. Finn made his way to Emma, the others were sitting on the piano or standing.

"And a very very very very special guest! The one who brought us to our first ever competition that we won!" Finn says referring to Emma. "Ok so each one of them will be performing a song for us, either by group or solo. Observe how they perform, these people over here don't just sing, they perform. They put their heart in it." Finn says. "Rachel?" Finn asks.

"No I think Emma should go first." Rachel says winking her way. She wasn't happy about all this but she was here, there was o backing down now.

"Okay." Emma says

She tells the band her song and she sits on one of the stools.

"I'm telling you I went dry

I couldn't do it anymore

Told myself that I was fine

It was something that I'd just ignore

That I'd feel a weight lift up

The moment that I followed through

But I guess I fooled myself

Cause I never really wanted to" she looked at Will and their eyes locked. She wanted to let their gazes

"Oh I knew

That even if I kept you in the dark

It would never do

Because it only takes a spark"

"I'm standing in the pouring rain

I feel it like a hurricane

A photograph is all it takes

But I know I shouldn't let it

And the memory is rising fast

It's seeping in through every crack

Oh funny how it all comes back

When you're trying to forget it"

"Here comes the hurricane

Here comes the hurricane"

"Oh when I cut you off

It was something that I had to do

You can try to push it down

But it's always going to follow you

And yeah if you close your eyes

It doesn't mean you fell asleep

Oh and I could keep you out

But you're never really gonna leave"

"Oh I knew

Even if I kept you in the dark

It would never do

Because it only takes a spark" Emma just wanted to kiss Will right there.

"I'm standing in the pouring rain

I feel it like a hurricane

A photograph is all it takes

But I know I shouldn't let it

And the memory is rising fast

It's seeping in through every crack

Oh funny how it all comes back

When you're trying to forget it"

"Here comes the hurricane

Here comes the hurricane"

"Everybody knows I didn't want it to end

Everybody knows I didn't want it to end" Emma started to shed tears. Yes everyone knows she didn't want them to end.

"I'm standing in the pouring rain

I feel it like a hurricane

A photograph is all it takes

But I know I shouldn't let it

And the memory is rising fast

It's seeping in through every crack

Oh funny how it all comes back

When you're trying to forget it" she finished. They were all up on their feet and clapping not knowing the message of the song. Well except for the other graduates and Will.

She stood up and ran to Will. She wanted to kiss him from the beginning of the song and wasn't leaving until she gets it. She put her hands on Will's cheeks and kissed him. Everyone fell silent, even Quinn didn't know what to do. Just as she was kissing Will, Will pulled away uneasily.

"What the hell Emma?" he asks trying not to raise his voice, he was in school environment and he was in front of his students and former students.

"I just wanted to see if there's still love for me under there." Emma says placing her hand in his heart. "Well, I feel like there's none." She says tears falling from her eyes and down to her cheeks. At that Emma ran away.

Will wanted to make the tears go away as he stood there dumbstruck. But he knew that he was with Janine now and he loves her very much. But Emma wasn't right, there was still love for her under those heart aches and drama. There was still love for her.

Emma ran away, she thought she was hopeless, nothing ever seemed right for her anymore. Everything was falling into prices. And that hope she had when Will tried to help her? It disappeared in mid air when he didn't respond even slightly to the kiss.

So she ran away. But is it even called running away? Once you run away it seems as though every bad thing disappears, like there's a palace, a sanctuary where you're headed to. But Emma had no idea where she was going at. And as she ran, she didn't feel a tidbit better. It got worse by the minute.


	8. Encounters 20

Rated T- no smut yeah no smut. Look I'm not kidding really no smut but T to be safe.

Omniscient POV

1 week after Emma had kissed Will. 1 agonizing week since she lost all hope of Emma loving him back. 1 dreadful week of lies to the kids. 1 horrible week and she couldn't bear it anymore. She thought of everything, she didn't go out and the glee kids new that it was best for her to not be bothered. Quinn however was always there for Emma, whether she liked it or not. Emma didn't talk to the kids as often as she did before.

It was a normal day when Quinn was out shopping and the kids were in school. Emma stayed at home watching some lame tv show she was only half listening to when someone knocked on the door. She threw herself out of the couch and headed for the door. She opened it and e sight was well not so good.

It was Janine.

Janine, Will's girl friend. Janine, The girl who replaced her in Will's life. Janine gently caressing her swollen belly at what looked like a 3 week old pregnancy.

"I know what you're thinking darling." Janine smirked. "Yes, I'm pregnant. And you're right again, I'm pregnant with Will's baby." She looked at Emma slightly irritated at the red head who was gaping at her.

"What? You... You and Will..." Emma stuttered, lost for words.

"Yes honey, we did IT." she paused. "That day you left him. How could to have let that man go Emma?" Janine smirked.

"You don't. You can't. You." Emma says, she honestly didn't know what to say, nor what to feel.

"So I think you should hurry a long and file those papers. So Will and I could have a happy family with our little creature here." She says caressing her swollen stomach. "Then we'll finally get married." She says with a fond laugh.

"No! I won't file those." Emma says.

"Why not? You still love Will? You want to be with him?" The girl snaps at Emma.

"No, I just. The kids. They, they won't like it."

"Oh please! Don't be selfish Emma! We all know that you're still in love with my Willy-Billy and you're just using the kids to get closer to him!" she says. "Pathetic." she adds almost a whisper but Em,a had heard every single word she said.

"Pathetic? Raising two children and writing a book and you call me pathetic?! You're pathetic! Stealing my man behind my back?! And don't you dare call him yours! He's not yours, he's not mine, he's not anyone's!" Emma says slamming the door close. But she was too late as Janine's foot was keeping it open. Janine opened the door and stepped inside.

"You file those papers! Before I do anything worse to you!" Janine shouts. She storms out of the house but turns back once she gets near the door. "Or maybe not to you but to your children at your bestest friend!" She says laughing then heading out.

Emma wasn't the kind of person who gets scared of people threatening her. One, she could take care of herself. Two, Will would be mad at Janine if she did anything to hurt the kids. And Will love the kids and he won't let anyone hurt them. But Quinn, the blonde was very fragile as well. Though she's been through a lot. Emma didn't want anything to happen to her best friend. She would do anything and if anything meant filing the divorce papers against Will then she'll file them.

Quinn had come home with the kids. Knowing Emma wasn't physically and mentally stable to fetch them from their school. They were surprised that Emma wasn't in the living room, she didn't talk to them much, yes. But she didn't like staying in her room.

"Mom?!" Matty called out. No answers just silence. He proceeded upstairs and opened the door of her room where he saw Emma in one corner. She was curled into a ball. Her forehead on her knees. Her hands surrounding her legs. Her hair was a mess and all the things in her table was gone and scattered to the floor.

"Mom?! What happened?" Matty exclaims running to her mother and hugging her. Emma did nothing to protest, she wanted someone, anyone actually to hold her. Matty got no answers, instead he stroked her mom's red hair to fix it a little bit.

"Mom, whatever you're problem is I'm here okay? I love you very much mommy and I'll do everything to make you happy again. I love you so much, please go back to the happy mommy we know. I miss that." Matty says spilling some tears to the ground, they combined with his mom's.

Soon after Quinn and Lucy had found them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Oh my gosh mommy!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran to Matty and Emma and hugged her too.

"Tell me what you want me to do mommy, I'll do anything. Please just stop crying." Lucy says.

"You kids go play for a while while I talk to your mommy okay?" Quinn asks.

"But auntie Quinn-" Matty says.

"No buts Matty, go now while I talk to your mommy." the two kids sighed and ran off.

Quinn walked slowly towards Emma.

"Hey Em, would you mind telling me what happened?" Quinn asked gently.

Emma looked at Quinn before she stuttered.

"Ja-Janine she-she's pregnant with Will." Emma says turning back and crying her heart out again. "She told me to file divorce or else she'll hurt you." Emma says.

"Emmie, don't worry about me okay? But I think it's the best if you do file divorce. Not because I won't get hurt but I want you to move on baby girl. Look at you, bawling about a man you don't need. He doesn't deserve you Emma! You're so much better than him."

"But I love him Quinn. I love him but he doesn't love me back." Emma says standing up and sitting in the bed beside Quinn. "He doesn't love me back." Emma repeats.

"Are you still thinking about that kiss?" Quinn asks. Emma's eyes widen.

"Um- ye-yes. I guess so." Emma says.

"Emmie, you deserve so much better than Will okay? You'll find someone, someone who deserves you. Someone who will never break your heart. Someone who will love you unconditionally." Quinn says rubbing her back.

"I will." Emma says quietly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"You will what?" Quinn asks.

"I will file divorce." Emma smiles weakly, she knew she had to move on. If not know then when?

The day gone by fast.

Emma had contacted the lawyers. Knowing well that the kids would stay with her and Will would have visiting rights if and only if the kids wanted to. She spoke through lawyers so as not to see Will or that slut's face. She'd move on. She'd do her best to move on.

Her book's publishing was going to be delayed for a mere three weeks since she hadn't wrote that whole week of mourning her loss of hope with Will. As the days gone by she wrote, instead of bawling in her room crying. She wrote. And as the kids wanted, she went back to normal, well normal Emma when she left Will that is. She wasn't sad but she wasn't happy either. Because Will was always the source of her happiness.

2 weeks later, Emma had already signed the divorce papers. A tear was left at the end of her name. Symbolizing her hurt, her love for Will, everything. It was only one more week until their divorce was going to be final. And she saw no signs of disapproval from Will's corner. To which she was devastated about.

That night, since she had finished editing her book, she reflected on her life. Falling in love with a married man, getting engaged to ken tanaka, having a short lived relationship with Will, marrying Carl Howell, getting divorced to Carl Howell, falling in love with Will, getting engaged to Will, running away from Will, getting pregnant, falling in Love with will, getting married to Will, getting pregnant, filing divorce. Was her life really that big a wreck? She thought she was happy coming back to the arms of her one true love, but destiny can't be controlled. It seems to Emma that destiny didn't want her to be happy.

Today, Emma awoke and brought the kids to school. Quinn had to go out of town since she had a conference, after all she was still a doctor. She got home and decided to have some ice cream. She sat and watched some movies she found. It was until someone knocked on her door when she stood up and hoped it wasn't Janine again, or worst Will.

She opened the door and before she could react Will bounced at her and cupped her cheeks for a kiss. He kicked the door close. And Emma gave in to the sensation. It was a fiery passionate kiss, more like a very desperate one. Emma shrieked at the friction. But she kissed Will back, missing his lips upon hers. They walked clumsily still locking lips. Will pulled away to gasp for breath and pushed Emma to the huge couch. He continued giving her kisses form her jaw line to her neck and then back to her lips. Both didn't show signs of dis approval. Emma's mind was screaming no but her heart was screaming yes.

It was when Will undid Emma's first button in her blouse when she got back to reality. Will continued fumbling with her buttons. Her mind told her to stop this non sense. She sat up and pushed Will aside. Will groaned at the lost of contact with her body.

"Em, what's wrong? You didn't show signs of disapproval when I kissed you." Will says mumbling trying to go back and kiss Emma.

"I'm sorry please get out!" Emma shouts. As she buries her head in her hands.

"No Emma! Can't you see? I want you. I want to be with you. I love you. And you're just pushing me away Em." Will says nearing her. He sat down next to Emma, placing kisses on her neck. "I love you." he says in between his ministrations.

"No Will! Please just get out!"

"Why Emma? I love you, you love me, we're still married there's nothing wrong with what we're doing. I'm still-"

"I can't do this Will! Not with you, not anymore. I'm tired Will-"

"Let me take care of you Em."

"I'm tired! I'm tired of being treated like a toy! I'm tired of waiting on you! You come to me when you're lost. When you're bored, when you're in need, but you come to me as rebound!"

"Emma that's not true, I love you and I don't care about Janine. I love you and only you Emma. He says kissing her everywhere he could. Emma stands up.

"I'm sorry Will just lease leave me alone and never ever come back!" Emma says shouting.

"Fine, but you'll regret it Em, I know how much you want me." Will says backing away. "Or is it because you're with someone else?" Will asks. Emma shook her head lightly.

And that was all Will needed.

Xx

Cliff hanger sorry :p anyways you'll find out what happens to Will's relationship in the next chapter


	9. Confusion

**Sorry if I only updated now, my account (almost) got lost and thankfully I'm back! **

* * *

Omniscient POV

And that was all Will needed.

This 'Janine' had lied to him, like Terri did in the past. Except she was really pregnant, pregnant to another man that is. How could Will let someone jilt him behind his back? Will found out because Mark kept on coming to his apartment and talking to Janine. He overheard their conversation and made the girl leave immediately. Will was so heartbroken, was he really that bad of a person? Three women have walked out of his life. Three women, but he knew that he only really loved one of those three, and that was Emma.

It was the day Will went to Emma, It was the same day he kissed Emma, it was the same day he made Janine leave and it was the same day he knew who he really loved. He was shattered, but there's Emma. He wanted Emma, he wanted to be with Emma. He loves Emma. He didn't know how hard it was to gain her trust back. He didn't know that Emma, like him, was shattered.

That time he kissed her, and that time he kissed back he felt like it was all coming back. That Emma wold finally be with him after that one kiss. But as they had progressed she pushed him away. And that's when hi heart tore even more. He watched as Emma cried and told him to get out. He never felt so humiliated, even if she was the only one there. How could Emma have declined him?

But that didn't matter anymore, he wanted Emma back. So his plan was officially a go.

Emma didn't know what to feel when Will had come to her house that morning. They were almost divorced. Just one week more and she was a free woman again. But was being free what she really wanted? After Will had kissed her, he was like poison on her lips. she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but give in. She wanted to kiss Will, and kiss Will was what she did. But as they progressed her mind screamed 'Stop this non sense Emma, you can't fall for him again'. She had felt horribly guilty as she pushed Will away. She knew she wasn't supposed to be guilty about doing the right thing and saving them both from the future consequences it held. But her guilt was different, guilt because she knows she will shatter Will by what she did. She knows by doing what she did she will break his heart.

Emma cried. She cried and shooed him away. She couldn't face Will anymore. And as she left she ran to her room. She felt anxiety, and depression and guilt, but most of all? Emma was confused.

She loved Will, she will never stop loving Will. But she knew she couldn't face him, well not just yet. Emma didn't want to break her own heart by making the mistake of falling for Will once more.

Both ends were confused. How they could feel this way towards each other, for it has been a long time since then. This time, there was desire, desire and love.

Emma had decided to go for a walk, she needed some fresh air. One that wasn't provided by her home.

She got to a small park and decided to sit down on one of the swings on the swing set. She went back and forth thinking and reflecting on everything that happened and everything she felt that day. The feelings were to overwhelming.

Will was surprised to see Emma in the park. Maybe her ways didn't change. She still went to this small park when she was stressed out or they were in a fight. He tapped her shoulder gently.

"Hey Em, mind if I sit with you?" A man's voice had appeared. Emma had almost jumped as she felt large cold fingers tapping on her shoulders. She turned around and gasped at the sight. She turned to see Will and she once again felt the urge to run away.

"Uhmm-I-I" Emma stuttered.

"I wan't hurt you Em." Will says. "I just want to talk."

"Uhm, the divorce papers are almost finalized!" she tried to look cheerful and change the topic. "Just one more week and you can finally marry Janine!" Emma said rather fast. She didn't want to give her husband away, but in a time of panic that was all she could think of. A talk with Will isn't what she wanted at all.

"Are we still going back to this Emma? Wasn't it obvious that I don't love her anymore? Wasn't it obvious that I kissed you because now, I finally realized how much love I have for you?" Will answered.

"Pardon? I don't think I need you love anymore Will. Just when I decided to move on you come back to me and try to ruin my life again and again!" Emma says rather confidently.

"Em, I know how much you still love me. The way you kissed me back didn't show signs of hate or anger. It showed love, love and desire Em." Will says taking a sit on the other swing.

"Don't you ever call me Em again! It went to trash right when you started kissing that girl! And I kissed you back because I wanted you to know what you would be missing out on for the rest of your life!" Emma reasoned tears trickling down her face. Will was right, he always had been right.

"I know you're lying Emma, what's keeping you back? I thought you believed love conquers everything?!"

"Love can't sustain a relationship Will! You of all people know that! You said you love me, you said you love Terri, you said you love Janine! But where did all those relationships go to? I'm telling you where they went! They went to trash! Trash Will!" At this point Emma was already up and about to leave.

"You're the only woman I truly loved and will continue to love Em. You're the only one." Will says desperately. He holds on to one of Emma's arm.

"Yeah, I'm the only one you truly love but you declined me! You let some other woman live with you while I was trying to heal my brokenness in New York! You declined my kiss that day in glee club! Will so many chances and not once did I feel that you loved me back." Emma whimpered. Will brought her closer to him. He held both of her hands as Emma calmed down.

"You aren't wearing the ring anymore?" Will questioned.

"Why would I? We-We're almost divorced anyway!" She shouts. He waits for her to calm down a bit and when she finally does he speaks up.

"Emma, whatever it is you're afraid of please forget them. I'm here, I'll take care of you. I'll never hurt you like I did. I was wrong Emma, I didn't know how fragile you are. Your love is so blinding that I thought you would still be there whatever crazy thing I di-"

"Stop! Just please stop it Will!" Emma says moving her hands back so Will's weren't on them.

"Emma I love you and I just want you to know that I'll never do what I did before an-"

"Please just stop it Will! I'm tired of you declaring your love for me! I'm sick of that okay?! We all know how those end!" Emma says rolling her eyes sarcastically. "It's proven and tested Will! So please just let e go. Let me be free again. I want to be a free woman who can think and act without worrying about you!" Emma stands up her back to him. "I guess this is goodbye Will. And oh the kids? They'll be brought by Quinn to your house when you want to see them or vice versa." Emma explained, not taking a chance on looking back.

"Please just even share those moments with me. Even just let me see you drive to my place and bring the kids." Will pleaded.

"I'm sorry Will. I don't think I want to. That house, it reminds me of all the wrong mistakes I've done in the past." Emma closes her eyes letting her tears slip away.

"Mistakes? God knows those weren't mistakes! It was our house Emma. OUR house! It was where we raised our two children." Will says following close behind Emma. Emma's back was still to Will.

"Yes Will! There are the mistakes right there! That house being OURS!" she turns to Will. "Me marrying YOU?! That was the biggest mistake of all! I thought you would heal my broken heart, I thought you would love me unconditionally! Well look where we are now Will!" Emma shouts. Will runs nearer to her as she sobs uncontrollably. "I feel like a toy Will, a toy who you come back to when you're lonely or bored. I don't want to feel this way anymore." Emma explained.

"I love you Emma, it wasn't a mistake, I'm in love with you, I will never stop loving you. I will love you unconditionally Em."

"Love? Love isn't enough Will. It's not enough. I need someone I can trust." Emma turns around and walks away.

Both ends were confused.

Emma was confused of her feelings. She just didn't know if giving Will another chance was needed. Half of her heart wanted to fall right back into his arms, come home with him. But half of her heart told her to stop loving him, to stop caring for him in any sort.

Will was confused as well. But one thing was for sure. He would get Emma back no matter what.


	10. The Family

Omniscient PoV

It's been a week since Will and Emma were in the swing set talking about their relationship. Will had suck to his word and never gave up on Emma. There would be chocolates and flowers everyday. Signs that he had made everywhere and she couldn't help but feel loved. Although she denied it. After she would go sentimental about one of Will's gifts she would let them go and act neutral in front of everyone. Quinn, however noticed that Emma was exceptionally happy every time she found Will's poems of love to her or flowers on her front door. Simple things, simple things she wished she wouldn't make a big deal of.

It was also 3 days after when Emma's book had been published and released in all leading bookstores nation wide. She ended it less harsh then the original plot she thought of. Knowing Will, he would go and buy the book as soon as he found out it came. And soon enough Will would find out that the story in fact isn't about 'Shane and Ricky' but about Emma and Will. The way Emma had wanted it to happen.

Much has happened this week, and that included Will and Emma being legally divorced. Will cried for Emma's forgiveness that day. She responded with a 'I forgive you Will. But I don't think we ought to be together.' Will had ended the conversation telling her that He would never stop loving Emma and trying to get her heart back to him. They both knew that Emma needed time. She needed to think everything through, because Will knew what he wanted, he knew that he wanted Emma to be with him. For the family of four to be reunited again.

Will had bought Emma's book the day it was released in Lima. His heart broke at the sight of the cover. The author was 'Emma Pillsbury' and not her usual 'Emma Pillsbury-Schuester' and that's when it winked in to him. He was really divorced with the woman he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He was divorced to a wonderful woman who spent three years loving him without anyone supporting her.

Will read the book for four straight days, well that was when he wasn't working. But found it utterly disturbing as when he was half the book, Emma referred to the blonde names 'Shane' as herself and 'Ricky' as him. It was heartbreaking to know how hard it was for Emma. And as he knew Emma well, he knew that she poured out her feelings to every piece of literature she writes. And he knew that every time she was writing this on her drafts she was crying. He needed to talk to Emma. He wanted her to know that their ending wasn't as she had wrote, it could have been so much more.

Xx

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lucy shouts. It was a Friday and that meant the kids would be staying at Will's for the next two days. Giving Emma some freedom and time to think.

"Hey baby girl, where's Matty?" Emma asked kissing Lucy's forehead.

"Upstairs fixing his things." She explained. Emma stood quiet, not knowing what to tell the kids. She felt Lucy tug on her dress and she looked down eyeing her 6 year old. "Mommy, aren't you and daddy living together anymore? You're friends right?!" Lucy beamed.

"Well, baby, me and your daddy are friends. But we are divorced now. And we can't stay in one house. That's just not good." Emma explained pouting.

"But mommy," Lucy said her lower lip sticking out so she looked miserable.

"We can't talk about this right now okay baby? We have to go!" Emma says raising her voice a bit.

"I'm sorry mommy, I-I just want you and daddy to be together. You seemed so happy when we were a family." Lucy said followed by a sigh that sounded just like one of Emma's.

"We are a family munchkin. You, me, Auntie Quinn and Matty." Emma finished.

"Wha-what about daddy?" Lucy asked her lower lip now trembling.

"I'm sorry Lucy Jane but we have to accept the changes happening. We have to." Emma cursed herself for saying that as she herself couldn't accept those changes yet. She had no right to tell her daughter to move on.

"Come on get into the car while I call Matty." Emma says. Lucy walks miserably to the car hugging her teddy. Emma walked up to get Matty and half way through the stairs she saw him spying at her and Lucy.

"What are you doing here? Spying on us like that? Kiddo, you won't ever get your ways without getting discovered." she says grabbing his bag and leading him downstairs.

"Mommy, don't you seriously love daddy?" Matty asked as they were halfway the stairs.

"I loved him Matty. I will continue to care for him because he has been a very big part of my life. And I wouldn't be the person that I am today without him. But I know what you want to her from me. Matthew, I-I can't have those feelings for your dad anymore," she says. Matty and Lucy already knew about the conspiracy of Janine and Matty's 2nd grade teacher. Mark.

"Why not mom? I know you still love him." Matty explained. He sometimes heard her mother murmuring Will's name in her sleep. Repeatedly saying 'I love you. I'll never leave you again.'.

"Let's talk about this some other time okay?" Emma asked.

"Mom, Why do you have to run away from every single problem you encounter?" Matty asked not wanting to shout at her mother but wanting to know why she always acted this way.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Matthew Joseph! Please just please let this go for me." Emma pleaded.

"Yes mom." Matty says walking to the car. He knew that by Emma using his proper name that she was boiling inside and was just trusting her self esteem in order to not break down and cry.

Emma had drove silently to Will's place which was a 10 minute drive away from their house. Quinn was still in the seminar and was coming back tonight. In time for them to have their bonding while the kids were away. She knew that by bringing the kids, she would be giving Will a huge favor as he wanted to see her driving to 'THEIR' former house.

Emma was nearing the house when Will had spot Emma's green Volvo she never wanted to let go of. Will grinned happily at this, he was going to be able to talk to Emma finally. As Emma pulled in the lot, she got out and got some of the kids' bags and brought it to the front door in which was already opened by Will. Will took it from her. Greeting her with a 'Hey Em!' enthusiastically. He got the kids stuff and put them aside. The kids were next to Emma at this point.

"Be good to your dad, me and auntie Quinn would fetch you on Sunday afternoon." the two gasped in delight.

"Auntie Quinn?" Lucy shrieked.

"Umhmm! She's coming home today." Emma explained.

"Yay!" Te kids said in unison. Will was jogging back to them tiredly, a wide grin across his face. Emma made no eye contact with him, she's been rejecting everything he did for her.

"Ok kids, you guys go ahead." Will says holding onto the door frame. The kids jog out, knowing the two would have a talk, hopeful that they would get back together they cleared out.

"Haha!" Will says clapping his hand once. He stepped out and Emma followed suit as they leaned on her green volvo.

"Wha-what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked breathing out in the cold air.

"Em, we-we're friends now right?" Will asks,

"I guess we can say-" Will hugged her tightly , not letting her finish as she was startled by his gesture. She remained stiff and Will finally pulled away.

"Y-you don't know how happy I am to hear that Emma!" Will said grinning widely at her. "I can kiss you right now!" he joked, but Emma had took it seriously.

"W-Will friends don't," Emma starts.

"I know Emma. I-I read your book." Will smiles and takes the book out from his coat.

"Yeah? And?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm not happy about it. I know it's not Shane and Ricky's story. It's ours." Will says his gaze looking down sadly.

"Yeah, Will? you know you're wrong, everything isn't about us." Emma says irritated.

"I'm right, you're lying Em. I know that because your my wife!" Will had exclaimed.

"Your wife? I'm sorry Will but we aren't married anymore!" Emma says closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Just okay, okay but really Emma? Really? Friends is that all you want to become of us? Friends, and you have a new boyfriend and our two children would love him like their own?! Then I'd be miserable?! Is that all you think of the future of this relationship?!" Will asked tears slipping down her face. "Because I don't think I want that to happen!" Will paused.

"Will I-"

"I know we're only friends right now, but I thought we would take it slow. I thought that inch by inch we would come back to the way we were. The way we had loved each other Em." Will says. Silent tears falling from his eyes.

"And you don't think that's what I felt when you were with Janine? I was heartbroken Will! So heartbroken! And every part of me crumbled when I knew that she was pregnant with you! I mean you- you-you did IT with her! I want to feel as happy as you were! With a man I love and who loves me." Emma cried.

"Well she's not pregnant with me okay? That's all that matters. I left her and I love you? Isn't that what we relied on when I found you in Virginia? We were in love Will, and we still are."

"I'm sorry Will, I can't do this. It's either we become friends or nothing at all."

"Emma, Emma, I-I Love you. I'll do anything to be with you."

"Yeah, so don't act on your feelings around me Will."

"I'll do my very best, I'll be your friend. But once you lean back to our relationship, I'm not giving up on you."

"You can guarantee I won't. Just please, just friends. No hand holding, no flowers or chocolates, no gifts, no I love you's" Emma says.

"Just one last time so you won't forget." Will paused taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Emma. I love you I love you I love you. I know I can't say it anymore in front of you but I will continue to love you till I die. Till you come back to me. Emma I will never ever stop." he takes a deep breath. "One last kiss?" He pleads. The snow was glistening through them, it was mid November.

"I-Um." Emma stutters.

"I understand." Will looks down suddenly finding interest in the shoes he wore. Silent tears coming down from his face.

"Hey, hey." Emma says standing in front of him and lifting his face so she could wipe his tears away.

"Don't look at me like that. Don't hold me like this. We can't." Will says regretting the words coming out of his lips.

"I'm your friend Will. And friends are there for each other when they're sad." Emma says wiping the tear that slipped away.

"How could you comfort me if I'm crying for you Emma. How?" Will asks. Emma sighs sadly.

"I just wish we can go back to when you were still married to Terri. We could tell each other anything, we could laugh endlessly about random things. Will I missed our friendship." Emma says reminiscing the memories.

"The only thing is I'm the one whose madly, deeply in love with you. And you know but you don't seem to care." Will says taking her hands out of his face.

"I care Will. We just can't do this anymore. Aren't you tired? We spent two years of being trapped in a relationship that we both weren't really devoted to. And look at us now, we're doing so much better as friends then we did as a couple. I just really want to go back to the start but-"

"I want more?" Will finished for her.

"Will, I-I have to go." Emma stuttered and tried to walk away, Will grabbed her arm and twisted her.

"Some things are worth fighting for and you're one of them, I love you Emma and I'm not going to let you leave without this." Will says kissing her deeply, Emma didn't respond afraid to lead this so called friend of hers on. Emma gently pulled away and they didn't speak as Emma hurriedly walked back to her car and Will looked at her leave until her car disappeared.

Will went inside, hopeless as he knew that he had no chance with Emma. It was all so hard.

"Dad, Lucy is napping." Matty says sitting down on the couch putting his feet up. Will sat down as well. "Dad, do you love mom?" Matty asked out of the blues.

"I do Matty, I love her so so much." Will said contently.

"Why can't me, mommy and Lucy come back here?" Matty simply said.

"I don't know with your mom. I begged her to come back here, I really did Matty." Will says going closer to his son.

"Won't you ever be back together? You're not with the other girl and mommy isn't seeing anyone. Why can't you be mommy's boyfriend?" Will sighed at the last question.

"I want to be with your mom Matty. I want to kiss her every time I come home. I want to get in the house and see the three of you laying down on the couch watching some movie. I want to lay in bed with her and come to the rescue when you or Lucy gets a nightmare. I want to Matty but I don't know if your mom wants to be with me," Will says stopping himself from tears.

"Why? Why can't mommy love you? She cried when she found out about you being with someone else. But she doesn't love you anymore? Auntie Quinn said she broke down when a girl told her she was having a baby with you." Matty says hiding his face in his hands.

"She did?" Will asked curiously.

"She loves you so much dad. Please get back together, we want you and mommy to get back together." Matty says tears slipping from his eyes.

"Why? Doesn't your mom take care of you?" Will joked.

"She does. It's just I saw how happy she was with you, she usually down now. Started when you didn't sleep in your room." Matty smiles at Will and makes his way to his room. "I'll leave you to think dad. And if you want to sing to her, she's into this band named Parachute. I guess you'll think of things from there." Matty smiles as he goes up.

Was he really going to sing to the love of his life? They were friends and friends don't serenade each other. But maybe one last time. It wasn't in her rules. He went and researched songs of that band. He was lucky as he saw lyrics that reflected what he wanted to tell her.

Quinn had arrived from Washington. They went home happily talking to each other. They were at Emma's room.

"So? What happened to the book?" Quinn asked.

"Released and it's been doing good." Emma grinned widely.

"And how about thee's love life?" Quinn smirked knowing that she was taking a liking on one of the authors in the party they had recently went to.

"Quinn, Quinn, we haven't talked since that day." Emma remembered. Reminiscing the 30 minute talk they had, laughing about everything and anything they could think of.

"Since that day? Since that day you fell in love with the guy." Quinn smirked.

"No I did not! Fall in love? Quinn that was only a day sweetie!" Emma shook her head.

"Hm, you have to go meet up with that guy! I can tell he makes you unexplainably happy. And judging by the way he looks at you I can say its mutual." Emma rolled her eyes at Quinn's statement.

"Who would want a newly divorced woman with two children when that guy can sneak anyone's attention, even you Quinnie." Emma said.

"Oh no he's not my type, and I'm not his type to, don't worry I'll schedule something for tonight. I'll call!" Quinn smirked.

"No way! Don't you want to spend some quality time with me? You're making me leave!" Emma says pouting.

"It's Will isn't it? You still love him don't you? You're avoiding looking at others because you love him and he loves you back but you need time." Quinn says reading Emma's face.

"No! We're just friends! We talked about it already." Emma said coyly.

"It's not possible for two divorcees to be friends again. You definitely still want him in your life so you decided t be friends with him." Quinn says a bit disappointed. No she didn't want Will and Emma to get back together. It was really frustrating to see your best friend get heartbroken all the time.

"He-he kissed me, but I didn't respond like the last time, I walked away afterwards." Emma explained.

"Wow that guy is really persistent." Quinn rolled her eyes. "You enjoyed it and I know it." Quinn says smiling sadly. "That's why I need to set you up with Adam He's a lot cuter than Will I'm sure you'll find a liking in him soon enough."

"I don't know Quinn. I don't think I can be in a relationship again."

"It's not to serious, you're just going out as friends Em." Quinn persuaded.

"I'll go out with him. As a friend." Emma said firmly. "I guess I need some adult conversation that doesn't include love." Emma says.

"You won't regret it Em, I'll make sure he come in. Hm 30 minutes. You're wearing something okay." Quinn says. She goes away to call Adam.

Emma sighs deeply. She thought about the kiss she received from Will. She wanted to kiss him again. What was she thinking! She couldn't do it anymore. Maybe this guy would be good for her. Maybe just maybe like what she had put in her story, she would be with someone who loves her and someone she loves. But she doubt that would happen as Will set the bars too high. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard singing.

She opened the window and saw Will, he was alone with a guitar.

"Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known." How did he know about her favorite band? She thought. But his voice was breathtakingly amazing, why was he so amazing? How did he make her fall in love with him again. But she knew this was all wrong and she wasn't going to fall for it again.

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

"Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."

"Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small."

"She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go."

"Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below."

"Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."

"Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you knew,

Just walked away...

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ..."

"Just stay with me, baby stay with me" Will finished as he strum the last notes to the guitar. Emma felt tear brimming her eyes as Quinn called her name. She gave Will a small smile. And Will's heart melted at the sight of her smiling when they were pushing their boundaries as friends. Then Quinn called her. He closed his eyes. He was going to wait for her to come back and see her. That maybe there really was still a spark between them.

"He's here Emma, he's outside, he says you'll just have simple dinner in a restaurant near by." Quinn smiled. "Now go." Quinn said. Emma got her purse and her phone and before she could react she was out the door. She stared at Will and he looked back at her. She was as beautiful as ever Will thought. Her eyes were screaming 'Im sorry' but why? What wrong was she doing? Will held her gaze until someone called for her. They both looked to the source of the voice and there stood Adam. Emma ran to him and hugged him.

"Long time no see Emmie wemmie!" Adam exclaims.

"Come on, I'm starving." Emma reasoned. The main reason was because she wanted to get out of the atmosphere, it was suffocating.

"Let's go." Adam smiled.

"Yeah!" She slipped her arm on his and walked towards his car. She looked back at Will where she found him crying.

"Adam, I-I can't go." She said slipping her arm out of his.

"But Em, we're going to have so much fun." Adam pouts.

"Tomorrow? I'll call you. I'm so sorry but I really can't right now." Emma smiles weakly.

"I understand. Tomorrow it is." Adam exclaims making his way to his car.

Emma ran to where Will was. She was completely heartbroken seeing him standing there crying. She ran faster and finally caught up to him. He was standing outside his car,his guitar slinging to his body.

"Will. Why are you crying?" Emma asks wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

"It's not like you care about my feelings! You've obviously moved on." Will says tears still spilling From his face.

"Will, that's not true. You know that's not true. I care for you. I care for you Will and seeing you like this leaves me heartbroken." Emma sighed deeply trying to stop e tears from pouring down her face and just lean in and kiss the man she loves.

"Why did you stay? Huh? To make me feel bad about myself?! I know you wanted to go out with him so that you're Fairytale ending would come true. Don't worry about me, I'll just be crying myself to sleep every day watching you go out with some guy and kiss him randomly." Will says wiping his eyes and trying to get free from Emma.

"That's not true Will. That's not true."

"Then what is true Emma? What is?!"

"I don't know Will." Emma sighed deeply.

"Well, I don't think you're Fairytale ending would dome true. Because I quit. I can't be your friend if I'm only going to feel this way every time I see you eyeing someone else. I'll heal, Emma I'll heal. And I'll finally get out here and we'll be in our separate ways. And finally our lives will be distant. We'll find someone to bring the kids back and forth and we can avoid each other." Will sighed.

"No Will, I want you in my life." Emma cried. "I want you in my life please." She repeated.

"I can't Emma." Will says as tears spill from his cheeks.

Emma leaned in and in one swift motion captured Will's lips on hers. The kiss was innocent, Will stiffened but gave in after Emma licked Will's bottom lip. He responded turning them around so that Emma Was leaning on the car. Moans were elicited form both and Emma continued to kiss Will's jaw and down to his neck.

"I'm... In... Love... With... You." Emma said in between kisses.

"Let's take this home." Will said panting. As Emma caught her breath, she was about to lean into Will to give him another kiss when Quinn had appeared. She ran furiously to half expectant Emma. And pulled her away from Will's arms. Will, whose eyes were closed opened.

Quinn pulled Emma inside furiously. Emma glanced at Will once more, love, lust and desire were found in his eyes as she was feeling all those things for him too. She gave him an apologizing look and obliged to Will's request of going inside.

"Are you crazy Emma! You know what you were doing? Pure madness! I can't believe you ditched Adam for that guy and if I weren't lucky enough to see you kissing that guy who knows where you would be now?! You might be renting motel rooms and doing whatever it is divorced couples aren't suppose to!"

"I love him Quinn." Emma sniffled.

"Love? You told me that already! Emma I love you. Your like my sister, I just don't want you to make two of the same mistakes, I consider you my family And I'm not fond of seeing my family getting hurt."

"I'm sorry Quinn but I'm leaving." Emma said running a had through her hair and ran out to see Will starting the car. She ran to get his attention and he looked at her dumbfounded. He opened the window.

"Take me home Will. Make love to me." Emma pleaded. Will nodded and she got inside the car faster than she assumed she could've.


	11. Someday came

Omniscient POV

Emma woke up to the sight of a naked Will on the left side of the bed. A mantra of 'What the hell did you do' was running through her head. What was I thinking? Emma! You know that you can't handle a relationship and you ask your former husband to make love to you? Emma thought. She shifted on the bed and soon enough she got away of Will's hold and she stood up. Will felt the lack of warmth and he woke up and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Emma dressing up.

"Em, where are you going?" Will asked sitting up.

"Leaving." Emma said blankly.

"What's wrong baby? Did I do anything?"

"Don't call me that." Emma says stuffing her things in her purse. Will stood up behind her, completely naked. He started to kiss her neck sweetly.

"Stop it Will!" Emma shouts, she pushes him aside as she goes to the sink and washes her face.

"What's wrong? What did I miss?! One moment you're asking me to take you home and next your yelling at me?"

"This was a mistake Will, I'm sorry to have lead you on. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore." Emma said her face turning subtly red. Will hugged her from behind.

"No it's not Em, we're in love with each other." Will says kissing her cheek.

"No Will. I'm sorry." Emma says looking down.

"Emma, what's wrong with you? You just said so yourself yesterday and the rest of the night."

"Can't you see? I just needed someone! And you're the only person I could trick so I could have one night filled with ecstasy! See Will?! I'm a worthless whore! A heartbreaker! You shouldn't come near me!" Emma shouts.

"What?!"

"Yes Will! I only did that so we can make love! Okay?!"

"I don't believe you. No this isn't happening again Emma. I know you love me. I know that's the reason why you did it with me. Emma don't play this game with me." Will Exclaims.

"You don't know how hard it is to love you Will." Emma says turning to him. "My parents don't like you, Quinn is setting me up with someone so we can't be together, half of my heart is still afraid that you'll hurt me again! You don't know how hard it is Will!" Emma shouts.

"I was a jerk Emma. But you can't just rely on the people around you to tell you who to love." Will says cupping her cheeks. "Follow what you want." Will says.

"Why?! They know what's best for me! You don't expect me to just turn down my bestfriend and parents' opinions." Emma says.

"Emma we're in love, theres no stopping that."

"We just got divorced Will. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for the both of us. I don't want us to fall in a trap again. Where it's roses in the first and thorns in the next few years. I'm saving us from future consequences."

"Please Emma. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I swear to God this isn't a mistake. I'm in love with you. With every part of you. Hurting you isn't even in my vocabulary anymore. Because I'm here forever and ever. Please just one more chance and you'll never regret it Emma."

"O-ok."

"What? Yes?!"

"Yes. I'll give you another chance."

"You want to talk about this?"

"Not now. Can't we just let the kids go somewhere so I can spend some time with you?" Emma pleaded as she started discarding all her clothing. Will who made no effort in dressing up carried her bridal style and dropped her in the bed.

"You're gonna have the time of your life." Will said as he dived in to kiss her.

Xx

"Daddy! Daddy!" two voices were heard from the other side of the door which sent the tired couple to wake up. Will stood up to get themselves some towels to prevent their kids from being scarred for life. Will wrapped a towel around his waist and handed Emma one as well. Wrapping it around her torso. Will opened the door.

"Daddy! Auntie Quinn called." Matty exclaimed. Lucy climbing up on her father. Emma giggled at the sight. Matty's head peeked inside and saw Emma on their father's bed. His eyes widened and he ran to Emma.

"Mommy! You're here!" He says snuggling up to Emma. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm. Me and daddy wanted to sleep." Emma said giggling. Matty was still an innocent young boy.

"Okay, auntie Quinn says Granpa and Granma are in the house!" Matty exclaims. Emma knowing full well Quinn told them the situation at hand.

"Ok, you and Lucy get dressed while I prepare okay?" Emma asks.

"Yeah Mom!" Matty exclaims. "Lucy! Lucy! Let's go! I wanna see Granpa and Granma!" The two kids rush off and Will closes the door.

"Will, I guess we have to go now. I really want you to come along but is it okay?" Emma asks. Knowing that they were thinking about Wills' comfort.

"Yeah Em, I can handle whatever they tell me. I want to be there with you Em. So that they can finally know that I'm never leaving you."

"Thank you Will. For everything."

Xx

Emma opened the door to her house. Lucy and Matty rushing inside and hugging their grandparents tightly. She took a deep breath and held Will's hand. She slowly walked inside and made her way to their living room where everyone was quietly sitting down and staring at them.

"And why is he here?" Rose asks rudely. "This is a Pillsbury family gathering Emma." She said firmly.

"I want him to be here mom. He's the father of my children." Emma said squeezing Will's hand lightly to comfort him.

"The father of your children? We raised them up Emma. For the last 2 years Will was no where in sight or if he was he was mentally absent. Is that what you call father?" Quinn asked stepping infringe of Will.

"Don't talk to him that way." Emma says.

"Quinn, bring the kids upstairs." Rusty announced. The kids glumly walked upstairs as they knew there was going to be another fight in the house.

Emma sat down and tugged on Will's shirt so he would as well. He hesitated for a while but sat down as well.

"Emma? What are you doing?!" Rusty exclaims.

"I'm sitting down and holding Will's hand. I'm breathing, I'm talking to you. I'm-"

"You know what we're talking about Emma! you just made love to Will! You did IT with him when in fact your not dating or in a relationship! In fact your divorced! You're suppose to do this things with Adam!" Rusty exclaims. "What did you do to Emma!?" Rusty shouts to Will.

"Sir, I love your daughter and I don't mean to hurt her in any possib-"

"You told me that years ago! And look where you are?! Your ruining our daughter's life!" Rose says.

"What were you thinking Em? Ditching your date with Adam for the man who broke your heart?" Quinn asks.

"I love Will. I love him so so much, I can't go out with Adam and see Will crying because I do so."

"What the hell Emma?! You ruined your chance with James because of him! You could have had a better future with him, you could've had someone to hold you through everything you were going through." Quinn says. Emma started to shed tears. Will held her closer to him so that her head was on his chest.

"Shh, Shh. Don't cry Em. Everything's gonna be alright." Will says rubbing her back in small circles.

"No! It's not going to be alright if you carry on fooling her!" Rose says.

"You're wrong mom! I'm not going to be alright until you accept the people I love. It hurts to see you doing this to me! You want me to intrude into your life?! Huh? You want me to judge every single move you make? I won't sit her and let me and Will be insulted! I love you guys, for Goodness sake everyone knows that. But I've had enough of you telling me who I should and shouldn't see!" Emma exclaims Standing up. Will stands up to try and hold her back. But Emma felt guilty for shouting at her parents.

"It's ok Emma. It's okay." Will whispered.

"No it's not okay? How can you honestly stand looking at people who are insulting you right in front of you? Cause I don't want that for you Will! You deserve so much better."

"We just don't want you to make the same mistakes Emma!" Rusty exclaims.

"So you mean you don't love Matty or Lucy?! Without Will, they wouldn't be your grandchildren. Oh you want me to call them?" Emma pauses dramatically and stands near the stairs. "Lucy! Matty! Your grandparents don't love you! They say that your just mistakes! I love you two but they don't so just forget AB-"

"Emma! I'm so disappointed of you." Rose says.

"I'm sorry mom. If you don't accept me then I don't know if I even care."

"Let's get out of her Rusty." Rose exclaims grabbing their things.

"Mom no. Don't leave." Emma pleads.

"it's either we leave and you could live your Fairytale with him or we stay and you never see him again." Rusty says.

"Don't make me choose. That's that's just non sense dad." Emma says.

"Non sense? I think you made your choice already. We're leaving." Rusty says.

"Mom, dad don't do this. It's just. I just. I'm sorry." Emma stutters.

"We will come back once you've made your decision." Rose says closing the door.

"Mom." Emma sobs and falls to the ground.

"Emma, I- don't cry. Please don't cry." Will says squatting and opening his arms so she could hug him.

"Will I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Emma clings to Will. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about Em? I love you okay. I love you so much and we will get through this together."

"I-I don't know Will."

"What do you mean Em?"

"I think I need a break. From all these relationships, I love you Will. You know that, but I need time too. Maybe mom and dad are right I have to think about this. Make sure I'm not making wrong decisions." Emma mumbled.

"What!? I thought we were going through this together as a couple. I-I am I your problem?!"

"No, no no. I'm not leaving Will but maybe just maybe we have to separate for a while. Think about this and when we're both ready, well we will be together like I know we're destined to be."

"But Emma, I can't, can't see you without wanting to kiss you."

"We can be friends right? I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't loose me Emma. We can be together, finally be together now. You can move back in, I'm sure the kids would love that Em. I-It's just I just want to make things right you know? The earlier the better."

"I'm sorry Will. But just please. Sooner or later we will start this right. Fall in love slowly, not just because of one night filled with desire and ecstasy." Emma trailed off.

"It wasn't just one night Emma, for goodness sake I've been falling for you again slowly since let's say 1 and a half months ago? Emma please."

"You're my friend Will and I'm yours. I promise to you one day. Someday."

"Why not now Em? What's stopping you?" Will asks curious, Emma wasn't this edgy.

"I-I'm seeing someone Will. And um-I-I don't know if I can break it up yet." Emma reasoned. She knew that her and Adam were nearly serious.

"Wha-What?! You, you lied to me! You used me as a 3rd party and I didn't even know! I feel like crap Emma. What did you want to happen? You become my sex partner? Is that all you think of me Emma? Cause I swear to God I thought we were finally going to be together."

"I'm sorry Will. Please don't get mad at me. You're, you're so much more than that and I just love you so much that I wanted you to know how much I still do."

"I think we should take a break Emma. And yeah I don't think you're ready for this. Just call me when your serious about love. About us." Will says getting her away from his hold and standing up.

"I'm in love with you Will."

Xx

the next day

Adam kissed Emma fully on the lips as he sat down and handed her a tub of ice cream.

"Adam, I-I don't think I can do this." Emma states standing up.

"Doing what Emmie?" Adam asks as he flips through channels.

"This. Us being together." Emma says softly.

"It's that Schuester isn't it?" the blonde says irritated.

"No, it's not that at all." Emma lies.

"Why babe? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No that's not it at all. I just I don't know. I don't feel like I should be in this relationship anymore. You deserve someone so much better than me. I can't do this to you Adam." Emma says bowing her head in embarrassment.

"I knew this was coming. Ditching our date for Him. You, you didn't even call me last night."

"Adam, I-I'm so sorry. But I still do think I love Will and he loves me back. I I don't know Adam."

"Tell me Emma. Look me straight into the eyes and tell me. Are you still in love with Will Schuester."

Emma knew she couldn't deny it anymore. What was the use if she knew that she was madly in love with Will.

"Ye-yes." Emma closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"I'm not going to do anything bad to you Emma, but if you get back with him and you fight again it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I-I have to go." Emma stutters and she leaves without saying goodbye.

Xx

Next thing she knew, she was in Will's driveway. The kids had stayed the night with her since Will had left in the spur of a moment last night when Emma revealed her relationship with Adam. She knocked on the door and a pale and stubborn Will greeted her.

"Wi-Will." Emma said in the cold breeze of winter.

"What are you doing here? You want to use me again? I'm sorry Emma." He was about to close the door when Emma stepped in.

"No. I want to start this right. I want to talk about us."

"Well if that's the case then what do we have to talk about?"

"I broke up with Adam." She said nervously.

"Really? Seriously?"

"Ye-yes Will." they both sat down on the couch. Will holds both of Emma's hands.

"I didn't like what you did to me Emma. You should have told me so that I would be aware of the situation."

"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want to lose you because if I didn't do it then you would have been out the door."

"I forgive you Em. Does that mean you're coming home with me?"

"Someday Will. We have to take it slow, you and I, we shouldn't be rushed."

"So we could go out?" Will asks.

"Well, if you'd want to." Emma giggled.

"Of course I would. I love you Emma." Will said kissing her nose.

"I love you too Will." Emma said pecking on his lips.

Someday had came. The couple had once again felt that they had the spark they had years ago.


	12. The love they think they deserve

**Yay They're finally together!**

**Sorry for the very long updates :) :( I've been really busy and I concentrated on writing my Jaymatt fic :) Hope you read and review that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters well of course there's Matty and Lucy but the others, no. Well I wish I did.**

* * *

Omniscient POV

It was just another normal day. It was a Monday when Emma had finally come to the thought of fetching her children with Will. The kids had to be in school until 3 and Will had to be in work till 2:30. And since he didn't have glee club today, sh thought she might drop by and give the kids a little surprise. The kids didn't know that they-Will and Emma- were fixing things and putting them back to where they belong.

That done Emma thought of the upcoming events. There was a new category for People's choice, which was books. And she had been nominated for best on-going romance novel. Both her books- _Against all odds_ and _Find me- _were nominated. She had to attend the event in NYC. And she had been planning to bring the kids since no one would be there for them. She had a major fight with Quinn about getting back together with Will and unfortunately, she has been staying with the Pillsbury's since then.

There was still so much problems she had. Though she is now officially dating Will, her kids are happy and healthy. There was still something. And that was her parents and Quinn. Rusty, Rose and Quinn haven't forgave her since the incident two days ago. She didn't want to face them yet. How could she face them? They were making her choose with either them or Will. Which she has already done. Despite that, she really wanted to reconcile with her best friend and her parents. This she couldn't handle. Well not at the moment at least.

* * *

Emma drove to Mckinley High. It was long since she was here and she knew that the students who studied there now were unfamiliar to her. She went straight to the Foreign language wing where she knew Will would be. It was already 2:30 and she knew that Will was still in his classroom fixing his things. She rushed over there and a huge grin was placed upon her lips as she saw Will. She knocked on the door and he looked up, his eyes widening and rushing over to the door. He opens it and Emma pops inside.

"Surprise!" Emma shouts.

"What are you doing here Emma?" Will asks happily.

"Well, I figured that it would be nice for us to fetch our children together. Well, if that's okay with you." Emma looks down.

"Oh you're so adorable. Of course I'd come." Will smiles. "I'll just grab my things and we could go." Will adds walking to his desk and getting his clutch bag.

"Can you leave your car here today? Maybe you can sleepover our house. You know the kids would love that!" Emma exclaims.

"I like your positive energy." Will grins.

"Well, before we talk I think we should leave unless you want the kids to get mad at me for taking too long." Emma says grabbing Will's hand and making their way to her car. "I'll drive." She added.

"Oh no Emma! It's bad enough that you were the one who fetched me here. Now you go on the passenger's seat and let me drive." He smiled.

They had got to the school and was surprised by the sight of Matty holding Lucy in his arms, the girl appeared to be crying, but what had scared them most was who was beside the two. Of course, none other than the Pillsbury parents. Emma froze in her seat and Will looked at the direction she was looking at and froze at the sight as well. Why were they here? Emma hadn't thought of a solution to solve this yet and she also wasn't very good at confrontation. This day was going to be harder then she had originally thought.

Emma and Will went to get a parking space. When they had found one, Emma didn't move, not wanting to get into a fight with her parents nor Will.

"We can do this Emma." Will said holding her hand.

"Yeah, We can." Emma says. Will walks to her side of the car and opens the door. He gives his hand for her to grab and she accepts it kindly.

"We can do this, I'll be with you throughout the whole thing Emma. I won't let anyone hurt you." Will smiles kissing her cheek.

Emma really didn't know what to do anymore. They walked down slowly to where the two kids were. Matty ran to Emma as he saw her coming.

"Mommy, Lucy is crying." He says burying is face in his mother's dress.

"I see that Matty, know what's wrong?"

"She told me that her classmates teased her because you and daddy are divorced." He says. Emma furrows her eyebrows in disbelief of the children who had done that to her daughter. "But you're together now right?" Matty asks.

"Yeah Matty."

"Then why don't we stay in the same house? Why do we still live away from dad?" he asks confused.

"Matty, you know what?" She asks the little boy. He shakes his head no. "Well, me and your dad separated for some time, and even if we do love each other, we have to give it some time. We can't just rush everything." she says giggling a bit.

"But, but."

"No but's Matty." She warns him and proceeds to the crying little girl. Will stayed with Matty first as not to overwhelm their daughter of all the people surrounding her.

"Lucy? Lucy Jane? Why are you crying baby?" Emma asks, taking a seat next to her.

"Mommy, they, they told me that I'm a loser because my parents fight a lot and they got separated and-" before she could finish the sentence she broke down in tears in her mother's arms.

"Aw Lucy, don't cry. Me and your dad are together now and you don't have to worry about it okay? Baby, don't mind your classmates, they don't know any better. I'll talk to them and you're teachers, but if they continue to do that then shame on them!" Emma says raising her daughter's chin so they were locking eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry for being such a kid and crying."

"No Lucy. You don't have to be sorry. And I'm the one who should thank you for being such a brave girl. I know it's been hard for you for the past months and I wasn't there to fully support you." She says hugging her child. "Now don't cry, cause daddy's here and we're taking you and Matthew out for ice cream!" She says trying to lighten the mood.

"Daddy's here!" She gasps in happiness.

"Umhm, over there." Emma points to Will who had Matty in his arms.

"Yay! We're a complete family again!" Lucy screams and runs to Will. Emma grins as she sees the little girl trying to climb Will, and Will desperately trying to carry both Matty and Lucy at the same time.

Deciding to ignore her parents, she made her way to the three. But when she was halfway through, A voice called for her.  
"Emma!" Her mother shouts. She turns back and smiles, she then proceeds back to the direction that she was taking.

"So you're just going to walk away from us after everything that happened? Emma Jane that's not how we raised you!" Her mother says. She turns back and walks to them.

"Why mom? Do I really need to talk to you after everything you did to me? Do I still need to talk to you after you insulted the only man I will ever love? Mom do you think I still want to talk to you after everything that happened?" She asks, her tone angry. Her mother tries to speak but she butts in before she can even utter a word. "You don't think it hurts to love someone who the people who are very important to you want to execute his presence in your life? Mom it's so hard!" She says.

"Emma! We're just doing what we think is right for you. Years ago you came running to Virginia and crying about what had happened with you and that guy's relationship. When he came back, I believed him, I gave him another chance to let him love you. But look where we are standing now! You just got divorced Emma, and here you are, trying to get back to him. What if he hurts you again?! Don't you know how much it hurts to see your children crying and you just don't know what you can do? You experienced that just moments ago! I don't want you to get hurt Emma, and staying away from him the only way I can figure for that to not happen again." she says.

"I'll be safe? Is that what you want? Because I want to be happy! I want to take risks, and I'm taking this risk on loving Will one more time because I'm in love with him!" Emma says.

"Stop this non sense Emma Jane!" her father says.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't accept the people I love and want to be with, then I'm not telling you too! I never ever did." At that Emma walks away. Her parents call after her but soon after, they knew it was useless, so they just let her be.

* * *

Will drove and held Emma's hand with his right when they were in a stop light. The kids were unbelievably quiet as they saw their mom break down and cry after her talk with the Pillsbury's. She was still sniffling but it was better than a few minutes ago. Will held on to her, the gesture telling her that he'll be there no matter what. Jayma looked at her left hand and intertwined it with his.

"In a matter of months, there will be a ring in here again." he whispers. Jayma couldn't help but giggle.

"Months? Don't be too confident Mr. Schuester." She giggles the first one she let out after the talk.

"I'm not confident, I'm just sure that there will be a time when we would be married again. I mean how can we not?" he smiles at her.

"Will oh Will!" she exclaims.

Soon enough, they were in front of Baskin Robbins. The kids couldn't help but squeal as they went in and ordered their favorite flavors. Will got out of the car first and opened the door for Emma and she gladly took his hand in hers. They were silently walking, exchanging glances whenever they got the time to.

They all had their scoops and decided to take a small walk, the kids in front of them as they strolled the safest city they knew. Home, Lima.

"Will" she says, finally breaking the silence as she watched him licking the ice cream that had dripped from his cone. "Would you mind coming with me to NYC with the kids?" She finally breaks the news. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, they could stay with Rachel and the others if you can't come." She starts.

"I'd love to Em! Well, I'd really want to spend some time with my baby girl." he says. "And Matty and Lucy of course!" He exclaims.

"Yes!" She exclaims in victory. "Well, we will be leaving in two days, the kids are already going to be excused from school, and Um well everything is set! I have to be going to some events but you could come with me, as for the kids, they would be with Rachel, Santana and Kurt. Um so maybe bring some formal attire and some really casua-" Emma says but was interrupted as Will leans down and kisses her passionately. The kids stop and look back curious why their mother had stopped babbling. Their eyes widened as they saw their parents kiss after a very long time. They knew for a fact that Emma would be inviting Will to come with them and wasn't surprised with him saying yes so it wasn't a big deal for them. But this, this was totally unexpected. Emma pulled away as she noticed the attention being given to them by their children. She bowed her head sheepishly and bit her lip. Will held onto her hand and the kids giggled and started to walk back to their car.

* * *

Will giggled as Emma carried Lucy to her bed. Matty and Lucy were knocked out as they got home. It was a long day for them and for the two adults as well. Will would be staying for tonight but would go home the next morning and tell Figgins that he won't be going to work for a week, go home and pack his tings and come back to Emma's house so they could bond and go to the train station together the next morning.

Emma walked slowly out of Lucy's room and tangled her fingers with Will's. She led them both to the bedroom and lay down sighing. She was so tired and she just wanted to lay down and talk.

Will giggled and looked at her. Emma couldn't help but wonder why.

"Will! Why are you staring at me!?" She asks.

"You're just so beautiful. But wait, do you really expect me to sleep in my working clothes?" Will asks confused.

"Will, oh Will! My closet." She winks.

* * *

Will and Emma lay in bed under the covers next to each other.

"Will, I'm so happy that we're finally together." She says sighing.

"Well, Em, fate is fate. And God knew from the very start that we are meant for each other. You don't know how happy I am too. Seeing you, here with me, this was better than when we were married. We barely slept inside the same room, I barely kissed you." He pauses leaning in to kiss her. "I barely-" Emma silenced him by putting her index finger on his lips.

"I think you said too much." She says leaning in to capture Will's lips in hers. "I missed this you know." She says sitting on his lap. "Can't we just cuddle like we used to? I missed that Will." She says.

"I'm your cuddle buddy remember? Of course I will!" he exclaims.

That night, they had fell asleep in each other's arms. The first night they did so after they got divorced. It felt so right, looked so right. For now it was, the few obstacles that stopped their relationship was banished at that moment of love and intimacy. Will and Emma slept together that night, contented at seeing the other close to them, and they knew that they wanted this forever, and they never wanted to let go f what hey have. Cause what they have is special.

* * *

Will woke up way earlier than Emma did. He didn't want to wake her up so he left a note for her to find. He also brought the kids to school since he was also on his way to tell Figgins about his one week absence. He knew that Figgins would allow him since he had a contract with him and he had never used his vacation leave yet knowing that a circumstance like this would come up in the near future.

He had dropped the kids and went to Mckinley. He went straight to Figgins office, saying hi to the glee kids he met in the way. Telling the co captain of the New directions to take charge in the week he would be gone.

"Hey Principal Figgins." He says happily.

"Schuester! What brings you here?"

"I would just like to inform you of my absence for the week." He says.

"And why is that? Why in such a short notice?" He asks baffled.

"I would be going to New York with Emma." he explains. Figgins had found out about their divorce and didn't know that they had gotten back together, he looked more confused than ever.

"You and Emma? I didn't know you were in good terms with the woman!" he exclaims.

"Things change Figgins and well here I am." he grins widely.

"I'm happy for you William. And you should go, your work would be here when you come back." he smiles at Will.

"Thank you Principal Figgins."He smiles back and walks to the door.

"And William! Take care of Emma she's a great woman, you and her are really meant to be together, just don't ever hurt her. She's really fragile and you of all people should know that. Good luck!" he exclaims. Will chuckles as he walked out of the room and out the doors of Mckinley, driving to his home.

He had remembered what Emma told him, some casual clothes and some formal clothes. She wasn't Guidance Counselor Emma Pillsbury-Schuester anymore, she was famous writer Emma Pillsbury. And he knew he had to add his last name to hers. But not very soon, they both knew that they couldn't rush things like they did in the past, but going to NYC with her was a big step to that.

Right now, their lives weren't perfect, there were Emma's parents and she still hadn't made up with Quinn. But they stood by each other, knowing that they only accept the love they think they deserve. And after all they've been through, they knew for a fact that they deserve each other


	13. Forgive and forget

**OK so here it is. Again Twinnie thanks for always being there to support.**

**Yay updated again! R&R?**

* * *

Chapter 13- New York!

"We're here!" Emma says as she pays the taxi driver. Will, Lucy and Matty were all asleep in the back seat. Will forcing Emma to stay in front since she knows the city better than he does.

Will scrambled in his seat and woke the kids. After they had settled, they groggily stood up and walked to Emma's apartment in New York. It's almost as big as their house back in Lima, but much Modern and had a really good view of New York. Will puts their things in the apartment and Emma sighs sitting down at one of her couches in the living room.

"So guys me and your dad will have to go somewhere so you'll be left with Aunt Rachel and her friends. Do you remember them?" Emma asks, the kids nod yes.

"Great! So you'll be there and me and your mom would fetch you afterwards." Will grins.

They made their way to Rachel, Kurt and Santana's flat. They went to familiar streets and knocked on their front door knowing that they were expecting them. Santana had opened the door. Hugging Emma and the kids before looking weirdly at Will.

"Emma?" Santana asks, now it was Will's turn to look at Santana weirdly, he didn't know that they were in a first name basis.

"I'll explain inside." Emma smiles at her and

And she let her come in. "I see that you and Quinn haven't been talking lately." Emma says biting her lip, she hadn't either. The kids and Will followed behind her.

"Well yeah! What is going on Emma?" Rachel asks. Kurt standing up next to Rachel. He picked up what was happening as soon as he saw their former glee club mentor next to his newly divorced wife.

"Me and Quinn, we kinda fought." she explained. "She didn't want me and Will to be together and, I guess we haven't talked since she found out about this." she says.

"Well yeah, Emma, you just got divorced to him! Like a week or so? And you come rushing to this relationship?" Kurt says. He was caught off guard at the thought of this. He had seen how broken she was a few months ago when she found out that Will had a girlfriend. And as a friend of hers, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"I came here to New York and brought my kids here cause I thought that you wouldn't judge me for this!" she says in disbelief. Before they could say anything Emma talks once again. "From the beginning, I thought you wanted me and Will to be together so that's why I came here, so that even just three people would celebrate with us. But I can see how wrong I was."

"Listen," Rachel said, stepping forward and cupping Emma's cheeks. Trying to make her hold eye contact, but Emma avoided the brunette's gaze. "Listen Emma. We're your friends. Yes, we want you to have a happy ending with Will, but don't you think it's all too fast? Emma, you don't have to rush this relationship."

"Fast? We haven't moved in with each other. Is that what you call fast?" she asks pulling away.

"Ok." Santana says. "Let's talk to Will first." she tells the two New Yorkers "Emma, Lucy, Matty, you can do whatever you want." she says. Dragging Will out of the living room, Emma looking more confused than ever about this but decided to trust them.

Will was dragged to Kurt's bedroom.

"Santana!" Will whines.

"I'm not going to baby you. Will is now a much more appropriate name for you." Santana says. Will did nothing but nod. The presence of three of his former students were really intimidating and he had no idea why.

"You, you have hurt Emma numerous times." Santana says. "And how do you think you can handle this relationship? I don't think that strong woman standing over there," she points to Emma playing with the kids. "can deserve anymore pain. She's been through enough Will." Santana exclaims.

"I love her." he simply says. He was totally weirded out by the fact that he was telling them something very very personal.

"You love her? You said that before Mr. Schue. You told us you love her when we won nationals, you told us you love her when she was still married, you told as numerous times, but did you not end up hurting her?" Rachel asks.

"I did, but this time, this time is different. I know how much pain she's in, and believe me or not I am too. I could never even think of breaking her heart. If I do, I would break mine too."

"How can you tell us that this time it's different? Because when you married her, it was your 3rd shot in the relationship. You told her that this time you wouldn't hurt her like you did in the past. But look, you just got divorced." Santana says.

"I know how wrong it was, and I swear I would never do it again."

"I'm still not convinced." Kurt says.

"Then I'll convince you." Will says. "You want to know how much I love her? I love her like she's my sunshine. My air when I couldn't breathe. She's the cure to poison. She's not only beautiful, she's amazing, she's intelligent, full of wit. Emma, the love of my life. Oh and as you said, we got married at our third shot in the relationship. Don't you think I could've found someone else when she ran away? Don't you think I could've stayed in my relationship with Holly when she was married? Don't you think I could've looked for someone else after our divorce? I could've done it, but it all comes back to her. I could've settled in with someone who didn't have OCD before, or I could've loved someone who I didn't have a hard time fighting for every second of the day. But I still chose her, through the hardest times I still chose her. Because I love her." Will says sighing. Hoping that the three were satisfied.

"Accepted." Kurt simply says. "Take care of her." he adds. He walks out of the room smiling.

"Yes if you let one tear slip from those big doe eyes, she's not the only one you're going to lose, your not only going to have a broken heart but also broken bones." Santana says. She walks out of the room.

"I'm happy for you. I hope you turn out well. You're a really lucky man for Emma to give you these many chances. Just please don't waste this one?" Rachel asks. Will nods. She walks out of the room as well. He sits himself in one of the chairs.

He doesn't come out for a while. Thinking about how mature the three had got. They seemed to be more responsible then him. He sat there and thought of what he had done to deserve such great people. Though the only thing they did was intimidate him, they made him realize how much he really loved Emma, and how much he would sacrifice for her. It was all so crazy. He had been startled when Emma called him. He jerked and stood up and ran outside.

"Will! We are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" she says happily, the three former students should have approved to them, you know, being a couple. Will said goodbye and Emma slid her arm through his. Once they got out of the apartment Emma kissed him. It was very fast though.

"Whatever happened Emma? You seem so happy." Will says chuckling.

"What in the world did you do to them? They suddenly love the idea of us being a couple." Emma laughs as they walk out of the building. It was only 5 blocks away so they wanted to get some fresh air and walked.

"Whatever I told them, it was all the truth."

"I bet." Emma smirks. "That's what I love about you, you're so romantic and you're just too amazing Will." Emma says.

"Too amazing? If I was then our relationship would have went out smoothly from the beginning. And well, you're perfect so it's all me." he says sadly.

"No Will. I was not perfect. I am not perfect."

"You know, you're perfect to me. But right now that doesn't matter. What matters is that we are together and there are people who accept us.

The rest of the walk was filled with non serious talks. Emma and Will getting to know each other once more.

Xx

Meanwhile in the Pezhummelberry house, Rachel and Kurt were taking care of the kids when Santana decided to call Quinn. She knew about this, but she wasn't fully on Quinn's side as she knew that the two lovebirds did have a point. She had to convince her to give Will another chance.

"Quinn?" Santana asks.

"Hey." she says. "Has Emma came yet? Was she with Will?" She asked nervously.

"Chill Quinn. Anyway, yes she came but she left already." she hears a sigh over the phone. "And Quinn, I think you have to give Will another chance. And maybe make up with Emma? She seems to be depressed without your company." she says hoping she convinced her.

"I would definitely make up with her. I've been feeling so guilty of not being there for her for the past week? I don't remember. But about Will I'm going to se when I get there."

"Get here?! What the Hell! You're coming here?!" Santana says

"I'm on the train, I'm going to come to Emma's book signing." She nervously said.

"Quinn! You'll just make a scene there."

"No, I won't. I'm going to make up with Emma. I'm going Santana and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Quinn says.

"Ok, do whatever you want. Just please listen to me first." Santana says. She doesn't hear a response and assumed that she nodded through the other side.

"He confessed his love for Emma. Which is very awkward for him because we were his former students. But he was full of compassion while doing so. He was our teacher Quinn. He made as feel loved even when we didn't think we were. He took care of you when you were pregnant. Quinn, that man who is in love with Emma was our light before we became successful. He is and always will be like our father figure, you of all people should know that! Where was your father when you needed him most? Nowhere! But there was Mr. Schue, he was there through anything and everything Quinn." Santana says, she knew that reminding her about her pregnancy and everything would make her cry. But it would be worth it once she realizes how great a man Will is.

"San." She says, her voice cracking, she was right, she made Quinn cry.

"Think about it. Wouldn't you want your best friend to be cared for by the person who took care of all of us and made each one feel special? How do you think he would treat the love of his life if he did so much for us?" Santana prayed she would change her mind.

"Okay. I'll give it a try." Quinn says. "But I swear if he hurts her one more time he's going to die." Quinn says chuckling a bit.

Santana smirked, at the looks of it Will was going to have another chance.

Xx

Will say beside Emma throughout the whole event. It was funny how people gasped at the sight of her and others were going crazy. But he knew that he couldn't judge them, cause he was one of those people who went all crazy and shy when he was around her.

He watched her sign the books of her fans and smiles and waves to them as they leave. He could only imagine how sore her hands were. And he was there looking at her in all delight. Though the sight of 'Against all odds' had awoke his memories. How bad he was to her, it was a very big mistake he didn't want to remember. But maybe Emma did. Maybe that's why she wrote a book about it. But seeing that book now, he chuckled. Look at where they were, Emma bringing him to NYC and them sleeping together. Her coming to William Mckinley and fetching him. Her prediction wasn't so right after all. And for once, he was happy that she wasn't right.

It was when he saw a blonde fall in line when he got suspicious. She looked Like someone he knew, but he let it go. Thinking that he knows lots of people or that person might just look like someone he knew.

Will was busy looking at his phone, texting when Emma stuttered. He looked up and he was shocked at the sight as well, the last girl who wanted her book signed. It was already approaching dusk when she came.

Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn?" Emma asked nervously, biting her lip. She up her hands on the table and Will reaches out to grab one. Quinn noticed the gesture, someone would comfort her when she's scared. She thought.

"Emmie? I don't think I have to get my book signed. I just wanted to talk to you." Quinn said grabbing Her free hand. Emma stutters but gives in pulling her left hand out of Will's and looks at him nervously. Quinn drags her outside the store. Will had decided to give them privacy so they can talk peacefully. He expected a crying Emma who was mad cause Quinn wanted her to leave him but he was surprised as he saw them hug outside.

"Emmie." Quinn says taking The redhead in her arms,

"I missed you so much Quinn." she replied.

"I know, we should've never let something get between our friendship." Quinn says. "I'm sorry, so sorry for everything. For not being there for you, for judging your choices, for not giving Will another chance."

"You, you're, you're okay with us? With us being together?"

"I was second guessing, I still was in the train to here. But after what Santana said, I think I've made my choice." Quinn smiles weakly. "I guess I was just scared that you would get hurt. Or maybe I was scared that if he came back to your life, and you were in love again that you would forget me." Emma shook her head. "Wait let me finish. Emma you may think so low of me because I want to prevent you and Will of being together because I wanted to be closer to you. Friendship terms." Quinn shook her head, no. "I just don't know what I'll do if he hurts you again." she says.

"Then what made you change Your mind about it?" Emma curiously asked.

"After Santana reminded me how much Will took care of the club. Emma, he was there for me when my real father wasn't. He was there for me when I was pregnant. He was there for me when I felt like no one loved me, he was there for everyone of the glee club members. He made each one of us feel special. And I could only imagine how he'll take care of you and you're children. You guys would be the luckiest people to have experienced the love of Will. Cause when he loves, he loves unconditionally. He made mistakes, he almost left us, but when he promised that he would never do it again he never did. He breaks down when he can't take it anymore but he rebuilds himself for the people who surround him. Emma I want you to be with the person you love. You love him and he loves you."

"I'm so happy you understand. You don't know how happy I am." Emma says hugging her once more.

"But once he lets a sad tear roll of your eyes he's going to get it from me! He'll have more than two broken bones Em!" She says. Hugging her tightly.

"I don't think he would." Emma says laughing. "Let's get inside?" Emma asks.

"Oh no, no. Just tell him what I said. I better be going." Quinn says nervously.

"Are you afraid of him Quinn?" Emma chuckles. Quinn shyly nods. "Why?" Emma adds.

"I'm sure he's mad at me. After all I did humiliate him in front of your parents." Quinn said.

"He's not, he actually wants us to make up so yeah." Emma says grabbing her hand, "I'll do all the explaining." she says.

They slowly walk in the store. Will eyed her.

"Will! Quinn is giving us a second chance!" Emma breaks the news quickly. She heads over to Will and hugs him tightly. Will looked astonished.

"I'm sorry Will. I'm sorry for judging you and Emma's relationship that quickly." Quinn says. Will stands up and hugs Quinn. Will pulls away shortly after.

"I won't hurt her, I'll take care of your best friend till the end of time." Will assured her.


	14. Lovers Do Quarrel

R&R! No I haven't have up on this story. I've just been VERY busy for the past couple of days.

Omniscient PoV

Quinn decided it was best to go home, she knew that her work was finished. That she had lessened Emma's burden. But then she thought of the Pillsbury's. She was still living with them. But they too had gone to New York. They didn't tell Quinn what they would do there and they haven't seen each other since. She also figured that Emma hadn't seen them yet since she had no idea they were even in the city.

Emma and Will walk around the city. She had just finished the book signing. The kids were still at Rachel's and they wanted to make the most of the time they had to themselves. It was a chilly evening. They were hand in hand, laughing to the most random things. Seeing screens with Emma's name, screens with her book cover. It was still a fantasy for her, 5 years and it still has been.

They were walking in Times square when Emma heard someone call out for her. She turned back and saw him.

Adam, the guy she 'tried' to date before that night with Will. The guy she spent a night with, drunk after a party of her friend's.

She tugged on Will's arm. Which caused him to stop talking and turn around. His face wasn't very easy to forget. Will would never forget, he was the guy who made him realize how much he wants Emma to himself. In his life. His eyes widen in shock, in reality, both of their eyes widened in shock. Adam ran to Emma.

Her big doe eyes were Gaping at him. She was scared and as confused as ever. Hoping he wouldn't bring out the topic of what had happened to them.

"Emma!" he shouts holding her arms in his. Causing Emma and Will's linked hands to separate. Emma looked at Will.

"Adam, I'm sorry I haven't made it clear. I'm dating someone." she says. Will relaxes a bit.

"What? When you said you needed space I gave you space because I thought you just needed time Emmie. But you obviously just needed to escape from me." he says. "And I thought you wouldn't let me go. That night Em, that one night made me feel like we were meant for each other." he adds. Emma's gaze turns to Will. Who, surprisingly, was walking out of them. He looked at Adam one more time.

"I was drunk. And we are over, not that there was even something between us!" she shouts. She runs, trying hard to get to where Will was.

"Will! Will!" it was her desperate plea for him to stop walking away from her. She gasped for air. She ran again. Until she caught up to him. She held his arm in her hand. Protectively holding it, willing him not to walk away.

"I thought you loved me." he says turning back to her. His face stained with dry tears as his voice was cracked.

"I do Will. What makes you think I don't?" She asks. Still gasping for air.

"You, you and that guy. You-You made love to him." he says. Trying to get her hand away from his arm.

"It wasn't making love. It was one night, one night that I regret. One night Will. One night doesn't compare to my love for you."

"Well then, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I have to be jealous! I'm sorry I'm so imperfect!" he shouts at her.

"So you didn't think I was jealous when you and Janine were living together in OUR house? That I wasn't jealous when you were making false babies with her?!" she shouts back. Tears finally trickling down her eyes. Remembering back when Emma had come to his house that day, kissing each other passionately for the first time. It was just after he found out about everything. When they first became a couple. She had told him that she didn't want to make out in the place where she knew that Will and Terri's made fake babies in.

"I did it, yes. That doesn't mean you could just take revenge on me like that." he says almost a whisper. He knew that there was no sense in what he was saying. He knew that he was wrong. He knew that Emma had won this battle.

"Why Will? Did you want me too just cry myself in bed, sexually frustrated while our kids tell me about the things that you and Janine were doing at home? Did you just want me to stay there and think, will I ever be loved?"

"I just don't understand." he says. Sitting down on one of the benches. He had nothing against her. She was right. So right that it made him want to cry of embarrassment.

"It was one night. I was drunk. Will, I didn't even remember anything. Just one night, and you, you had spent weeks with her." She says remembering Janine.

"I was vulnerable. I craved for a relationship that was not trapped with fights and yelling." he says.

"Not trapped with fights and yelling? In fact I was the one who did everything for us to be in good terms. I would ask you to have dinner with me and you'd just ignore me like I didn't exist. You never slept next to me anymore. I was so lonely Will!" she says, "Don't you think I too deserve a relationship that wasn't that way? But I didn't do anything stupid because I knew in my heart that you are the only one for me." she says. She was mad, the memories awakening before her. How she cried herself to sleep in fear of Will finally leaving her, all those nights of failed attempt of intimacy.

"Stupid, that you're right. I just didn't think you would think about that Emma." he says.

"Gosh! I have feelings too Will! You're not the only one." she says. Her phone buzzes as she delivers the line. She was irritated at Will and she was glad someone had called her. She picked up the phone and saw that it was Santana.

"Emma?" Santana said through the other line.

"Yeah, I'm here." she says trying to keep calm.

"Rachel, Kurt and I have a night shift at the diner, are you still going to take long? The kids are looking for you too." Santana says.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Be there in a few. Thanks Santana." she says. Walking away from where Will stood. He ran after her.

"Emma!" he called out "Emma!" he says again, that made her just run even faster. But his long legs weren't any match for her petite ones. He had caught up to her but she shrugged him away. He figured it was best to just follow her instead of feeling even worst since she doesn't mind him.

They walked, two or so meters apart. Emma finally calmed herself. Still irritated but calm. Will eyes her while he walks. She was mad. Very mad, he figured. The only, question was. How was he going to make up for it?

They remained without words until they arrived in the apartment, where they had took the elevator up the first time their eyes met, it was a mere three seconds as Emma mumbled incoherently and looked down.

"Act like nothing happened for the kids." she says. "This doesn't mean I forgive you." She adds exiting the elevator wherein Will had no choice but nod and got out quickly at the fear of being trapped inside.

He tried to hold on to her hand with his. But she retracted it from his and pretends to fix her hair, she just really didn't want to show him that she wasn't mad, because she was. Really was.

Emma knocked on the door. Smiling slightly when Santana opens it. The Latina felt the tension rising. She wanted to snap at Will but remembered that she shouldn't judge him by just one weak smile. Will stayed outside, Santana looking at him awkwardly. He hears Emma say "Thank you so much guys." and soon, he was face to face with her, a little girl asleep in her arms and a walking sleepy Matty. Rubbing his eyes and yawning in the process. Will takes Lucy off of her mother's arms and carries her. Emma doesn't acknowledge it, instead she just shrugged him off and held onto the little boy. Hoping Matty was sleepy enough to not notice the tension.

Emma called for a cab as they got out of the building. She sat up front putting Matty at the back first, Will following closely behind with the little redhead, an exact replica of her mother in his arms, her head leaning on his shoulder.

He gets in the car. Emma told the driver where to go and the cab was silent throughout the whole trip. No one daring to talk what they had out. Especially publicly, in New York, and Emma wasn't an ordinary person, she is a writer, they make a scene and the next? Posted on every newspaper in the city.

They got there, Emma putting Matty to sleep, Will putting Lucy on her bed. It was a lot easier for Will as the girl didn't need to be rocked to sleep since she already was. Matty, throughout the whole trip was asleep, and by that, he gained lots of energy and was all jittery and hyper.

Will went to change and grab a quick shower, he had positioned himself in the bed, awaiting Emma's arrival. And to his surprise, she came back half an hour later in her pajamas.

Emma slid in the covers, she had put two pillows in between her and Will. She didn't want to talk to him, see him and she had to sleep beside him. Will took the pillows out of his way and leaned in closer to Emma. She didn't notice his presence.

He slid his arm through her stomach to hug her. She grabbed his arm and took it off of her.

"Emma." he says, her name fading. She shrugs him off. "I'm sorry" he adds. She scoots herself to the edge of the bed. She was uncomfortable but she thought it was better than being next to him.

"I know it's uncomfortable in that position." he says moving back to give her space. She silently nods and she scoots. Before she could do anything. Will hovers above her.

"Emma, talk to me." he says. She pushes him off her.

"Please Will. Just please don't come near me." she says.

"No Emma. I won't. I won't until you forgive me." he convinces her, scooting next to her.

"Well, you want me to forgive you? After everything?"

"I was wrong. And I'm sorry." he says. "Please Emma. Let's not make a big deal out of this." he says.

"It wasn't a big deal, until you made it one!" she says raising her voice.

"Well why did you have to bring up the past?" He asks.

"Because you still didn't know how I felt when you were not with me! You didn't know how hard it was Will, how much I cried when I thought about you and Janine. How I almost died of desperation for attention from you. How I spent all those lonely nights with pillows to comfort me instead of you." she says.

Will doesn't say anything. He was obviously shocked.

"And here you are, making a big deal of ONE night! One night while you spent tons with JANINE! One night compared to the tons I spent alone, crying myself to sleep every single time. Now what do you have to say?! Anything Will?" she says turning to him. Rolling her eyes in the process.

"I'm sorry Em. Please forgive me."

"Just please don't. Please don't talk to me or call me that. My name is Emma! E-M-M-A." she says before grabbing her pillows and going off to the living room. He stays there for a moment. She must be really angry, she never corrected him when he said Em, she usually loved it and blushed in the process. He goes out and sees her comfortably snuggled in the living room. Soundly asleep. He carries her bridal style and puts her gently on the bed. He kisses her forehead.

"I love you Emmie, I hope you forgive me." he whispers. He was going to slide in next to her but decides against it, he gets a blanket and heads for the living room. He needed to give her space, it would be war if Emma saw him beside her in the morning.

He gets himself comfortable in the couch. It was huge so he easily was, he noticed that the pillows and blanket smells so much like Emma. He snuggles up to the pillow hoping and praying that it was in fact Emma Pillsbury. But he hadn't fell asleep that easily. He remembered what Quinn told him. What if Emma calls her in the middle of the night. No that can't happen, she's asleep. Or maybe she was pretending. He thinks. He was so paranoid. He couldn't loose Emma again. Then he remembered what Santana had said. What if she sensed Emma's coldness towards him? What if she calls early morning and Emma tells her what happened. That he did in fact let a sad tear fall down the redhead's eyes. What if, what if, what if. They were all that ruled his mind that evening.

Xx

Meanwhile, back to Adam.

Adam left, he knew he had no place in Emma's heart. He had just caused a fight. Or even a scandal since he saw Emma and Will fight afterwards. He finally regret that he accepted the offer of Mr and Mrs. Pillsbury. They had asked him to come to Emma, make sure Will was there and remind her of the night they had spent together. They had said.

"If they get back together after what you would say then we have nothing to do but accept it. I'd give him another chance, because I know that they couldn't get over an obstacle that big if they weren't meant to be together, if they don't love each other."

Adam replied with a.

"Okay. And what happens if they don't get back together?" he asked.

Rose answered by saying.

"Well that's simple. She'd come crawling back to you, in need of what Will had failed to give her. Crawling back to you and you could finally love her without Will interrupting your dates." Rose says.

He shook his head, trying to get the memory out. He loves Emma. He thinks he does. But he didn't want to ruin her relationship. It was what made her happy. Will made her happy. He had regret doing what he was asked. He wanted them together.


	15. Even after this

Omniscient PoV

Fortunately, Will had woke up earlier than Emma. She was still soundly asleep as Will tiptoed into her room. After last night's deliberation, he had prepared what he was going to say and when he was going to say everything.

"Goodmorning sunshine." Will whispered as he saw her twist and turn. She woke up.

Emma, like Will had not fell asleep after he carried her bridal style into the room. She too had wanted to make up with him after last night's deliberation. She wasn't asleep as Will carried her, he could have let her stay in the couch uncomfortably sleeping, But no, he took the extra effort to carry her in the room when he thought she was asleep. He decided to not sleep beside her, and to what Emma concluded, was because he knew that she was mad at him and he wanted to give her space. Another kind gesture she noticed. Third, how he said a simple "I love you" to her when he thought no one was hearing him. She wanted to cry as she too, was wrong, she too mad a mistake and Will still seemed to love and care for her even after this.

"You're here." she says. she didn't know how to start, it was one of those awkward moments they always have after their fights.

"Why would I leave?" he asks chuckling. It faded after a while as he saw the seriousness in her face.

"Will I-"

"Wait, before you make me leave. Please just hear me out okay?" Will asks. Emma nods. "So you remember how you said that you were so jealous of me and Janine. Well after much thinking, I had figured I used her. I didn't love her like I loved you Em, in fact I used her so that maybe you'd feel that spark with me. Maybe I wasn't thinking right and I thought that the only way to get you back was by making you jealous. Well, I'm sorry Emma. I was wrong, I should have just heard you out or just anything else than spat out mean things." he says.

"Will, its okay. I'm sorry too."

"No wait Emma. I'm not yet done." she smiled at him. His heart fluttered. "Well I also thought about the times when I was still married to Terri. A long time ago yeah?" he asked. She nodded in reply. "I remembered seeing you everyday and my heart breaking at the thought of you and me not being together. I found it impossible. Me having a baby and all. After the conspiracies and everything you were there. Even after the broken heart I had gave you, you were there. And I realized that I never want to feel that way anymore Em. I want us to be together."

"Anything else?" she asked. "I need to say something too." she says.

"Remember when I did Britney with the kids? When you told me to loosen up? It was all jealousy, why I had performed with them, why I even allowed them to do Britney. And like what happened yesterday, I was jealous. And look what happened yesterday. It lead us to a fight, and what happened when we sang Britney? Total chaos." he says. She nodded so he continued.

"Yeah. Do you remember when you and Carl were newlyweds. Do you remember that day when you showed me your ring when I told you we won? Well actually tied." She nodded. She wondered why he was telling her all of these things. "I remembered how I would cry myself to sleep every night Emma. I remembered how mad I was at everyone. I changed, I felt like I didn't want to live if you weren't with me. I would think of what you were doing with him everyday. Every time I see him even without you, my blood boils as he has the one thing I loved. And that's you. That's when I realized how bad I've become. Maybe that's how you felt whenever you saw her. Maybe that's how you felt when we got separated. And I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. And thank you, thank you for making me realize how much of a fool I've let myself become." he says.

"Will, you're not a fool." she says sitting down, her palm cupping his cheek. He leans into it missing the warmth she provided. "I love you Will." she says. "And you know what?"

"What?" he asks confused.

"After last night, I've realized how paranoid I am. I have to forget about the past Will. I would never move on if I don't. And I realized that even after this you would still love me. Even after this you would still be there for me. How you carried me to the bed saving me from an uncomfortable night in the living room. How you decided to not stay beside me because you knew I was mad. How you suffered one night deliberating in the couch. Even after everything bad I told you. Even after everything I spat out on you, you would love me after everything." Emma says. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so mean. I'm sorry." she says, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Emma, please don't apologize. It's my fault baby. Don't cry please." he says.

"You can't blame yourself for everything Will." Emma says shaking her head from side to side.

"But I wouldn't let you own this. If I hadn't over reacted, if I hadn't spat out those words on you, I would've been here with you sleeping soundly at this time."

"I missed you. It felt empty not sleeping near you. I don't want it to happen again." she says. "And Will, I realized too that I know how you feel. Me sleeping with Adam was like you sleeping with Terri when I was dating Carl." she says. "I was so jealous. Even if I didn't have the right too. We weren't dating, I had someone else, and it was one night. One single night. I wanted to get mad at you. Mad at you for letting her into your life once more." she adds.

"Oh Em. I'm sorry." he says.

"Wait, past is past. We have to let it go. Let it go, let our future go. Let's live everyday like there's no tomorrow. I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you Will. And I want us to live day by day loving each other." she says.

"You haven't lost your guidance counselor ways Em. Your words never fail to calm me Em." they looked each other in the eyes, seeing love. Love.

"I love you." They both said in unison. Like they were controlled by one person, they both leaned in, in sync with the other.

And before their hungry lips met, a certain little boy had opened their door, it made them jerk and sit down properly, wiping their eyes with stray tear stains that formed from the recent events.

"Mom, Dad! Why are you two acting so weird? It's not like I haven't seen you kiss!" Matty says. The two adults in the room giggle at this. Matty looks at them confused. He opens the door a bit more and walks towards them. Will stands up and meets him half way. Squatting he says...

"So what's so important that you had to interrupt me and your beautiful mother's kiss?" Will asked jokingly.

"Dad" Matty says quietly suddenly shying away. "I think I'm in love." the little boy says. Will and Emma look at each other willing themselves not to laugh. Will carries the little boy to the bed and puts him between himself and Emma.

"So who's the lucky girl baby?" Emma asks.

"Nevermind, I have to go." he says trying to escape but Will was fast, he stopped Matty even before he got to jump out of the bed,

"Who is it Matty?" Will asks. Glancing at Emma. He was that shy when he had finally admitted to himself that he did in fact fall for Emma Pillsbury.

"It's embarrassing. You would just laugh at me." he says.

"No Matty." Emma says firmly. The little boy kneels down and whispers to her mother's ear. "Your friend. Um Santana," Matty says.

Emma bit her lip trying to stifle a laugh. Will looked confused. Emma looked at Will once more and burst out laughing. Yes, Santana is in fact very beautiful, a good singer and dancer. But everybody knows she still has big feelings for Brittany. And even if Matty was older, Matty just isn't her type. Yes, the little boy is rather charming and has his father's looks.

Emma looked at Will mouthing a "Santana" to him.

Will chuckled. He expected someone of his age. "Oh Matty..." Will trailed off.

"It's just a crush Matt-Matt. I don't think you're in love in that state."

"Okay." Matty says, his cheeks a deep red.

"You go wake up your little sister and I'll bring you guys to the best diner I know. Rachel, Kurt and Santana work there." Emma winked to Matty. Giggling afterwards. The little boy ran outside and they heard a mantra of "Lucy! Lucy!"

"Who would've thought." Emma giggles. Will's gaze was in Emma's face.

"You're amazing Emma." he says.

"Will..." his name trailed off. Will had, had a conclusion and he wanted to share it.

"Emma, you know what? If you were as old as Santana and I was as old as Matty. One blink from you and I would have said that I am in love. In love with you." he says.

"Well, let's thank God that isn't happening, as much as it hurts for our little boy, I don't think he has a chance with her." Emma says sarcastically.

"From the moment I found out, it was really obvious Em. Santana is still very much in love with Brittany, even if they don't meet often. You can see how her eyes spark at the sound of her name. Or how she feels so sad whenever she hears about Lima. You know, she had once told me that she didn't want to go to Lima because it just reminds her of everything she's lost, and I think it doesn't only apply to one situation." Will says.

"Yeah, I wish they could find each other. Santana has a very hard shell to crack, but it all comes falling down when Brittany is there, it's amazing what love can do to a person. And same for Brittany you know. She seems to love everyone, but everyone knows that her big heart really belongs to Santana."

"Hope they would. Like us, I searched for you Em. And I don't think they will just give up on each other that easily." Will adds.

"I'm so lucky with you Will. Thank you for not letting me go 6 years ago. Thank you for spending one whole year searching for me even if you thought it was not possible." she says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Emmie, sooner or later the kids would come rushing to the living room and we won't have anything to feed them." Will says giggling.

"Okay, okay. Wait but before that." Emma says rushing over to him and kissing him. "There. We can go now." Emma says happily. Will took her hand in his.

"What shall we cook today Miss Pillsbury?" Will asks.

"I thought we were leaving to go to the diner in which Santana, Kurt and Rachel works in?" Emma asks tilting her head slightly.

"Oh yeah." he says. "Em, we're coming home in a few days time right?" he asks.

"Yeah." Emma smiles to him.

"I was thinking maybe you could come to glee club? They loved you, and we're preparing for prom so maybe you could um, sing a song as an example?" Will pleaded. It wasn't only for the club. He wanted so badly to spend more time with her when they had got home.

"Will, I- I kissed you then." she recalled. "What could they have thought of me?" she says in embarrassment.

"Em, they loved you. They were going on telling me of how great a singer you are. And Emma, that kiss, they fussed about it. Telling me 'what could you have done to deserve a woman who would not give up on you?'" he says recalling the time.

"Students?" She asks.

"Yeah,they were like the former club, back when all the originals were still there. I could see the similarities you know?" Will says.

"I understand." Emma says. Will sighs.

"I miss them though, I miss the old group. They weren't perfect, that's what made them special. Everyone of them Emma. I miss so bad."

"Okay." Emma says.

"Okay for what?" Will asks.

"Okay I'd sing. Okay?" she asks.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lucy comes running to the living room still in her heart filled pajamas. "Are we going to the diner where auntie Rachel works?!" Lucy squeals. We had recently found out that Lucy wants to be like Rachel. She was amazed by her voice and all.

"Yeah baby girl." Will says.

"I'm going to dress up!" she informs us.

"Don't take too long sweetheart." Emma says before the little girl runs off.

Xx

5 days later

The past few days were spent as a family, they went to dozens of places together. The two kids excitingly ate foreign food for them. Ran around in foreign lands. They hadn't left the two with Rachel, Santana and Kurt much to Matty's dismay. But he loved spending time with his parents so it was Acceptable.

"Hm, Emma, do we really have to go home tomorrow?!" Will asks glumly. He didn't want to go back to Lima, where he was alone in his room, in his house. Where he had to go to work and couldn't just see his family every day. He respects Emma, he respects Emma and her conditions but this 'not staying in one house' policy is crushing him.

He knew that she couldn't move in with him just yet. Her parents hadn't even registered the fact that they started seeing each other again, and moving in, they thought would be two much for the ginger supremacists to handle.

"Will, we have a flight tomorrow. You have work too, the kids have school." she says.

"But, I'm going to miss you." he says.

They were silent for moments, looking at each other's eyes searching for what they had thought was long gone. Happiness. Love. Desire.

"What if I take you out today. You and me, the kids could stay with Rachel today. Please Em?" he asks.

"What do you reckon we do?" Emma asks. "We've gone to all the places in New York already." Emma states.

"Walk around, talk. Emma I would never have enough time to even just praise you." he says.

"Well then, we better get going."

Xx

An hour and a half later, Will and Emma were walking in the streets of New York. Looking at the billboards and ads.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Will asks breaking the comfortable silence that both had created.

"No Will, what did I do to deserve you?" Emma repeats the question.

"I actually don't know. You deserve so much more than me Em." he says while walking slowly, their hands linked together. "Look." he says pointing to a huge bookstore. "That's you up front," Emma looks at it, it was her, it was her with her book in hand. "Look at you, you're the amazing, beautiful and indescribable famous writer. And look at me," he gestures to himself. "I'm history and Spanish teacher William Schuester."

Emma sighs in disbelief, "Is this really an issue Will? I love you okay? And years ago I was germaphobic, woman who buys hand sanitizer by the barrel, home wrecker Emma Pillsbury. And you loved me even after that. Even if you were Mister Talented adored-by-everyone-except-sue, glee club director, dreamy Will Schuester. And you still are." She says coyly.

"You weren't a home wrecker. My marriage with Terri was fading even before you came in to the picture Em. But wait, enough about the past." Will says. Emma nods in approval.

They were in front of the statue of liberty when Will popped up another question.

"Do you think you'll still take a chance on me if I ask you to marry me?" Will says, his eyes boring onto her red tinted cheeks.

"When the time is right," she paused to breath out. Still reviving from the shock she had just felt with that question. Even if she knew her answer for a long time. "Yes Will." she says.

"When do you think that would be?" Will asks.

"I don't know too, well definitely not now." Emma says looking at him. "Soon Will." she says. "Soon." she repeats. Will looks at her happily, he leans in and they both knew what was coming up next.

She was squished between Will and the base of the statue. Lots of people eyeing them, which had made Emma jerk and their little bubble where they were the only two people had disappeared.

"Home Will." she muttered. Will too had popped out of the bubble they were in, knowing that what they were doing was inappropriate for such a site like this. They both ran from the horrified looks. And when they were far enough. They stopped and the two started to laugh hardly.

As Will's later was fading away, he watched Emma. She was so adorable, laughing like she was the happiest person in the world. And he was glad he was part of that moment.

Next thing they knew they were soaking wet in the front door of Emma's apartment. The two were acting like children running around the rain. Emma had insisted they don't because they might catch a cold. Will agreed until he found out that Emma never got herself wet under the rain. At that, he pulled her to the streets and next thing they knew they were chasing each other around the sidewalks of New York. People looking at them, some in amusement of the couple and some of meaner things.

Once they got inside the house. Emma mumbled something that Will couldn't quite catch. "And the fun begins." she says in a low tone. She starts discarding her wet and cold clothing. Will searches for answers from her eyes. He couldn't quite catch what she wanted to say. He just stood there watching her, it was until she walked to him in her shorts and said.

"I'm sure you're cold Will." and starts to discard his clothing slowly when he understood. He let her take it off slowly. After she successfully did so, Emma gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around Will's waist, by instinct, Will caught her.

Their looks were enough for them. No words were said. No words were needed.

And that's how you spend your last day in New York.

A/N- okay? Not okay? Uhm yeah, the story is almost going to end. Maybe two to three more chapters :D

Hints of Brittana? Ahah okay.


	16. Almost is never enough

A/N- please tell me what you feel about this chapter cause I just really thought of the flashback thingy, so yeah first time I did so, tell me if it's okay or not yeah? Thanks, R&R!

Omniscient POV

3rd period was glee club. Emma went home after bringing the kids to school and Will was well, teaching history. Will rang Emma when his second period was nearing to an end. She got the message and had left home. It was the day she was about to face the kids that Will cared for. Though she didn't know them, she felt that she wanted to. She really loved the former batch, those kids, they were family to her, (Quinn, Rachel etc.). But she knew it would be good to see new faces.

She was nervous too, she hadn't sang in front of more than two people for the past Weeks. The last she did was in that very room, the same unfamiliar faces. And Will. She knew that the kids had saw her kiss Will, and that thought made her panic even more. She was walking down the familiar hallways, where she had first met Will. They were almost there. They were almost going to have a happy ending. Almost, but obstacles were always stopping them to. And that's when Emma decided that Almost is never enough.

She was there in time for the club meeting. Will was still talking to the kids, and she heard him saying that she was going to come. Will jogged outside unaware of the fact that Emma was already standing there. When he saw her, he immediately jumped and grabbed her hand, before she could process everything they were inside the choir room. She could see that there were lots of cheerleaders in the club, maybe glee club became more famous when they had won nationals.

"So everyone, let's welcome Miss Sch- Pillsbury!" Will says, you can see the sadness that he tried to hide, the kids found it normal but for Emma, she knew that there was something wrong. Will almost said "Schuester" instead of Pillsbury. And as they both know, they have been recently divorced which makes Emma a Pillsbury again, much to Will's dismay.

The kids clapped happily for her.

"So as we all know, this woman, she's very very special to me. And since it's duets week, me and Miss Pillsbury over here would want to show you." Will smiles at the kids. They were very enthusiastic. "Em? You ready?" Will asks me.

"Anytime Will." She smiles back at him. Emma whispered the song to Brad and he nodded in response.

[Emma]

"I'd like to say we gave it a try

I'd like to blame it all on life

Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie

And we can deny it as much as we want

But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows"

*Flashback*

Emma had been scrubbing the counter of the teacher's lounge for a mere 45 minutes. Carl had just filed divorce, her OCD had been worst then before. She had no one, she knew that she still had feelings for Will. She gave him one try, he had failed and she didn't want to be alone. She married Carl, she thought that after she had met Carl that she would forget about Will. Because she thought they weren't right for each other. But as soon as she saw him walking in looking concerned at her, she knew it was all a lie.

He had promised to be there for her, as a friend, as someone she could count on, someone who wouldn't judge her. Sooner or later, she felt that she was falling for Will again. Their true feelings have prevailed, and that summer, that summer was the best of both of their lives. Because they both know the truth. And the truth is that they would be together forever.

*End of flashback*

"Almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me

The way I wanted you

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough"

*Flashback*

Emma remembered that day, she had went to Will's house, and he was singing to her. They were dancing in his living room, Emma felt like she was in heaven. Everything had been perfect especially Will being there with her. They had locked lips a bunch of times dancing around. He kissed her. They progressed to the couch where Emma had slightly lay. Will holding onto her. But as Emma felt it progress she pulled away, leaving both of them stunned. He didn't want to hurt her so he pulled away immediately, remembering her OCD problems.

Will had made out with Shelby. Emma didn't know, Will didn't let Emma know. But soon enough she found out. She found out from a person named Sue. Sue persuaded her to humiliate Will, and because of her vulnerability she did so. She screamed and called him names in front of the faculty. Seeing Will's eyes brimming with tears, she kept here at bay, knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't cry for the man who had just broke her heart into a million shattering pieces. He came to her office with flowers the next day. She didn't accept them. She made him leave and told him that she needed time to heal after what he had done to her.

They were so close to falling in love. They were so close to what they had always wanted and it slipped away.

*End of flashback*

[Will]

"If I could change the world overnight

There'd be no such thing as goodbye

You'd be standing right where you were

And we'd get the chance we deserve

Try to deny it as much as you want

But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows"

*Flashback*

He wanted to break down the moment he found out that Carl had married Emma. Soon, he himself had found himself in a relationship with Holly Holiday. The substitute teacher, she was great, like what she is she was just a substitute, but she wasn't Emma. There were times when he dreamed about Emma being the woman in front of him when they had a date. He would imagine what it would be like to see Emma fall asleep when he slept next to her. He wanted to change their lives, make Emma and Holly change bodies so that the beautiful redhead would be next to him instead of another.

One night he had thought about Emma. And he was brought about to the topic that he had so many chances with her. She had waited for him for way too long. He remembered that she had wait for him when he was still married. But she wasn't there after their short lived relationship. He hoped that she would still be standing there waiting for him to fix himself but she wasn't.

He remembered the Rocky Horror Picture Show. How Emma had sung Toucha Toucha with him. She ran away from him after the performance. The next day, he had went to visit her she sat there calmly. Will wanting to just kiss her as he saw her sitting there peacefully. But when he had said "So about yesterday...". She declined it saying she just needed to play a role. She had also said that their situation wouldn't change cause she was still dating Carl and she still had no feelings for Will. But Emma knew that it was all just lies. To keep him away from her, she didn't want to break him.

He came back to reality, Holly was beside him looking at him weirdly, she had asked him what's wrong and he answered by saying nothing. He kissed Holly and she kissed him back. But still, his mind was on the redhead who was unfortunately married.

*End of flashback*

[Both]

Almost, almost is never enough

We were so close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough

*Flashback*

Emma had run away from Will on their wedding day. They were in love they both knew that. But then she had to run away. She had to because she felt that Will was a stranger to her. Much to both's dismay. They were right there in each other's arms. But as Will searched and Emma cried, they were worlds apart. They were almost going to have their happy ending and Emma had run away. They almost were in each others arms but certain things had stopped them to.

He had found her, one and a half years later. A child in hand, obstacles had come. They got married, had a new child. Fought. Conspiracies. Lies. Affairs. Divorce. After everything they were still together. Their relationship was stronger than ever before and they were thankful to know that they needed each other more than they need anything else.

*End of flashback*

[Both (Emma)]

Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, ( baby)

Almost, (baby) is never enough,( baby)

You know

And we can deny it as much as we want

But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows

The last notes to the song were played. Emma and Will hugged each other afterwards. The kids cheering and clapping.

"We will start tomorrow." Will says. "Let's thank miss Pillsbury for being here." the kids cheered for them.

"Wow Mr. Schue! Miss Pillsbury is quite a catch!" a boy who reminded her of Puck, Noah Puckerman. Emma had assumed that he was part of the football team as boys started cheering for him. Emma's eyes widen her jaw dropping in the process.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't you dare hit on my woman." Will snaps at the boy. Emma runs to Will.

"Hey, no need to get all fussy Will." Emma smiles at him holding his arm.

"Ok so you go and practice for Your duets today." Will instructs them. They all agree and get going. Will held Emma's hand in his, as they proceeded to one side of the choir room. They sat down in one of the steps.

"Wow Will, these kids. They're really quite a bunch." Emma commented. Giggling afterwards.

"I love them but sometimes I just really want to leave This school and spend time with you and the kids." Will says.

"We can't have everything Will. I'm sorry for not supporting you earlier with the club. I should've just understood that you wanted the best for them that's why you worked day and night for it." Emma says.

"Well I'm sorry too because I forgot about you because of this club." Will says. Biting his lip. "You know sometimes I still beat myself up for signing those divorce papers with you. I should've known better." Will says.

"Will, can we just forget about that divorce? It's in the past right? What matters most is that you're here with me. And I love you." Emma says. "We could get married again, we could renew our vows Will. It's not as hard as it seems."

"I love you too Em. It's just I've spent so many months not loving you. So many months wasted, I could've been with you then. We would be a happy family, we could've been happy."

"Will stop it. It's none of our faults. If I were you I'd blame it on life. Cause life is always the struggle to love." Emma says. "Forget." Emma says giggling. Will didn't seem to cheer up. "Forget!" Emma says playing with Will's face. She stood up and hugged him from behind, "Forget!" she kissed him on the cheek and on the other.

Will finally gave in and caught her when she was at his right side. "Forget?" he asks. He stands up and tickles her. The kids started looking at them. Giggling at the kookiness of the two. Emma wouldn't stop laughing and Will just loved the sound so he continues tickling her. They really just forgot. Literally. Will stopped tickling her as he saw the kids looking at them. Emma noticed why and she bit her lower lip and turned to Will, hiding behind him.

"Will." She says. "This is so embarrassing." Emma continues.

Xx

One week After singing in front of the glee club, Will and Emma had fetched the kids from school and were heading home. Lucy was in Will's shoulders and Matty was hand in hand with Emma. She opened the door and to her surprise the table was formally set up.

"Will, did you do all this?" Emma asks. Before he could answer, rusty and rose come out of the kitchen. "Mom, Dad?" Emma asks in disbelief, Will looking fussed as well. "What are you doing here?" Emma asks.

"Well we heard about your success in New York and well Rusty and I figured we'd like to congratulate you." Rose says. Emma looks at them and walks in slowly, Matty does as well. Will doesn't come in though. He puts Lucy down and gives Emma a weak smile. Emma gave him an apologetic look. Knowing that he was better off not spending the day with them than hearing another of Rusty and Rose's insults.

"Will!" Rusty calls after him, giving a chuckle afterwards. "Where are you going?"

"Heading home sir." Will answers. "I just came to bring Emma and the kids here." he says.

"Have dinner with us. I'm sure Emma would love that." Rusty says.

"Are you sure sir? The last time I checked you didn't want me anywhere near your daughter."

"Will, listen." Will walked closer to him. "You know why we got mad at you and Emma before? We wanted to know if you would end up with each other even though we were making you not. Emma, as we have known in the past, would always pick us instead of the person we'd be mad at. And here you are still happily with my daughter. We haven't communicated in weeks but she seems great, better then the last time, because you were the person she's with. You can take care of her, and now we know that." Rusty says.

"Really?" Will asks in disbelief.

"I'm very sorry Will. I know that what I said was very personal and hurtful. I just don't want my daughter running back to me in tears. I love her visiting us in Virginia but not because she had to run away cause she couldn't take the pain. I don't want her to get hurt Will."

"I'm with you on that Sir. I'd want myself to get hurt instead of her getting Hurt." Will says.

"Stop calling me sir. Rusty, rusty is good." He says. "Oh and don't even think of that, I'm sure that if you get hurt Emma would too."

"Well thank you Rusty." Will says.

"So dinner? Here?"

"Um- yeah that would be great." Will smiles at him and the two make their way to the house.

A/n-cliff hanger. Okay so what do you think? R&R!


	17. Destination home

Omniscient POV

Emma's jaw dropped as she saw Will and her father re appear.

"W-will." She says confused. She goes to his side and smiled happily at her. "Uhm I'll see you tomorrow okay honey?"

"Actually, I'm here to stay for the night Emmie." Will says. Emma looks at him curiously and then turns her attention to the smiling couple in front of her, her parents.

"Yeah Emma, why do you want Will to leave? Don't you want him to stay here with you?" Rose says. Emma's eyes widen. She was shocked at this and Will was looking at her happily.

"You, you know abut this Will? How could you!" she says in a child like manner and runs to hug him. Will was shocked at the impact but hugged her as well. "Oh my god, this is the best thing in the world."

"Why are you hugging me? Em, I only found out about a minute ago that they'd want me to stay for dinner." Will says swaying them from side to side. "Your parents did." Emma pulls away from him only to look into his eyes and she slowly turns away from him walking to her parents.

"Thanks dad, mom." she hugs them. "You don't know how much this means to me. I love Will so much and just knowing that you aren't mad at him makes everything a thousand times better." Emma says. Emma buries her head in between her mother and father. Will watches the three, their family was really something.

"Enough drama," Emma giggles and pulls away from them "the kids should be home in a while, Quinn picked them up a few minutes ago." Emma's father says. Emma looks at her parents in disbelief.

"Quinn knows about this too?" Emma says. She turns to Will and he gives her this confused look. She looks at her parents and they nod. "I- oh my gosh." Emma mutters. Will walked closer to Emma. They headed to the living room and Will and Emma sat in one chair, Emma on top of Will. His arms were around her waist and Emma's parents took a seat in the couch.

"I also have another confession, please don't get mad Emma." Rose says. Emma was confused what could her parents have done? Will squeezed her assuringly and she calms down a bit. "I was the one who sent Adam to New York."

Emma looked at them shocked, this time nothing from Will. She was scared. Shocked. "Mom, how could you? You know we had a past." Emma says. She knows that Will might walk away but he doesn't.

"Emmie, it was, I wasn't in my right mind. I thought that by making him see you again and making you remember all those would let you turn back from Will. But that proved Me wrong. It's when I realized that you and Will are really meant for each other. Look at you two, you're still happily together despite it."

"Yes but that doesn't mean we had a hard time mom." Emma shouts. Will strokes her sides so she would calm. He didn't want the Pillsbury's to have another fight.

"But it made us a lot stronger. Emma if he didn't come I wouldn't have known how you felt before. Somehow it was a blessing in disguise. I mean did you ever think of telling me how you felt when we were not in the same house? Did you think of telling me how you felt all those years ago when you found out I was already married?" Emma slowly shook her head. "Em, now, I understand you better, now I know how fragile you really are. I don't mean it as a bad thing." Will says. Emma nods and motions for him to continue, a sign that she wasn't fully convinced. "I love you and you love me. We know that but we don't know how much we've sacrificed for the past years if we hadn't had that talk or had the time to think about it. You know Em, that's it with us, when I found you five years ago in Virginia, we never talked about what happened before it cause there were not much obstacles. If we hadn't looked back, you would still not know that I nearly killed myself of desperation to find you. And I wouldn't know how much you wanted to move on from me when I was still with Janine. How you spent all those nights alone and confused."

"I get it." Emma says. "Thank you." she whispers and hugs Will. She clung to his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, I'm sorry Emma." Rose says.

"No mom, thank you, thank you for making me and Will that much stronger. Mother really knows best." she smiles at her.

Rose looks relieved. She marvels at how wonderful Will was to have done that. He could've got mad at her then and there and she would be out of Emma's life once again. But he didn't. She mouthed a "thank you" to Will. He acknowledged it with a friendly smile. A smile that had meant to her protection for her daughter. His arms were caressing Emma's hair as she snuggled to Will's chest. Emma's arms around Will's waist.

Dinner went on smoothly. The two kids babbling about their day at school to their grandparents, Quinn whispering small talks through Emma's ear, Will's hand that always fell to Emma's knee whenever he wanted to.

Dinner passed and the kids were playing when Will, Emma, Rusty, Rose and Quinn sat in the living room drinking wine.

"Gram is coming to Virginia next week." Rusty says. He meant Rose's mom. Emma just adored the woman and was exhilarated by the news.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Emma replies. Rusty sends a look to Rose and Quinn and the two giggle. Emma looked confusingly at her friend but Quinn just bites her lip and tries to suppress a laugh.

"Emmie, since your grandmother obviously doesn't come very often we figured we'd invite you, Will and the kids to come to Virginia. Quinn is obviously coming and Kayla and Kevin have already said that they would come so why not you too?"

"Next week? In Virginia? I'd lo-" Emma says but stops. She looks at Will. "Will can you come? I mean we were just in New York a week ago and we'd have to leave next week again." Emma explains.

"We'll, in Mckinley I do have a ten year contract and Figgins won't have anything to do with it." Will says. "The kids just finished regionals, Finn can take over glee club, there are lots of substitutes in Ohio. Em, I'd spend a thousand days with you in Virginia if I need to." Will adds,

"I'm so lucky." Emma says. "I'd love to come mom!"

"That's a relief, we've got you tickets already." Rusty says.

"Wait, wait. Does that mean Quinn knows about all this?" Emma asks eyeing her friend in a silly way. Quinn nods. "You!" She says and runs to tickle Quinn. Quinn gets the message and runs as fast as she could, they were chasing each other around the house like they always do. Like how Will saw them do in Virginia.

Laughing dies down and Emma and Quinn were still trying to catch their breath from the recent event.

Will had pulled Rusty and Rose out while Emma was talking to Quinn.

Will brought them to the backyard. There was a gazebo there, the reason why Emma bought the place. Rusty and Rose sat down on one side. Will remained standing, nervous at what was going to happen.

"Rusty, Rose, I kind of reserved something for Emma. I bought it in New York and I thought maybe I should tell you before I make my move." Will says. He gets a velvet box out of his pocket. Opens it, it reveals a beautiful ring, a big diamond that elegantly lay in the middle of the ring. "I know Emma has rings better than this, I know it's too fast. But I don't think I can help myself from it anymore. I want to marry your daughter again, but this time, this time I'd really stick to my words and love her unconditionally. I'm going to make her feel like she's the most beautiful thing in the whole planet. Because she truly is, so if you give me the blessing of marrying your daughter, it would mean the world to me." Will says. The two parents share a look and nod,

"It's beautiful Will. Emma is very happy when she's with you, it seems like for her the world stops every time you look into her eyes. I know the past two years have been very hard for the both of you as a couple but Emma wouldn't be as happy as she is now, I don't know if history would repeat itself but I know for one that Emma wouldn't get into something that she thinks isn't right, and I have the greatest feeling that she will accept your proposal. So yes, I give you my blessing of marrying Emma, just don't go breaking her heart again. Once you do, there's no getting out of that situation." Rusty says,

"The world stops when she's around." Will says, staring at the ring. "Hurting Emma would mean hurting myself a hundred fold, I don't think I'd make that mistake sir." Will adds.

The rest of the night was well spent, the kids and their grandparents got to interact, Emma got to catch up with the recent events of Quinn's life while sharing intimate gestures with the love of her life. For once everything was right where it was supposed to be. Once again love radiated the house. It was amazing really.

Xx

Emma arose to a beautiful saturday morning, it was the night after the dinner that her parents had prepared. She was extremely happy at the results of the event.

Emma kissed Will's head and she giggled as she saw him toss and turn not wanting to wake up. "Wake up sunshine." Emma says. Will groans but rises as soon as he remembers what was going to be of the day.

"Em, we're leaving, now go dress up. Quinn will take care of the kids while I take care of you." he says.

"Whoa there, yo don't need to force me to Will. Relax, it's still early." Emma says giggling at his foolishness. He was so dorky, she loved it.

"Well, I need a lot of time so we better leave in a while." Will says. Emma smiles at him and walks into her closet to dress up.

Once they were all set, they drove to Mckinley. They went through the main gate and it was open exclusively for them.

"What are we doing here Will? There's no school today." Emma asks.

"Well, we're about to take a trip to memory lane." Will smirks and Emma took his hand.

"Well then, let's go tourist guide." she says stepping out of the car. They were in the cemented parking lot of William McKinley. Emma giggles as Will starts to sing.

"It's not far down to paradise, at least it's not for me." he sings that one line. Emma giggled as she remembered the song, it was Sailing, she remembered that day, deep inside, for her, it was one of her favorite car rides, if only Terri hadn't interrupted.

"Will!" Emma says bashfully.

"We aren't done yet Emma, you have to wait." they proceeded to the football court. Will went up to the bleachers and gave Emma a hand to get up. He went to one of the spots. "Do you remember when Kurt got to kick the ball? Then we hugged afterwards?" Will asks.

"I can't believe you still remember those details." Emma says. "But I do, I remember, I only went to that game because you were there, God knows if you weren't beside me the whole time I could've had a panic attack and dies then and there." Emma says remembering the memory, "That doesn't surprise me though, cause everything is better with you." Emma says.

Will gives Emma his hand. "To the next destination." Will says, Emma giggles as he sounded like her butler. She took his hand and together they walked to one of Mckinley's hallways that led to Will's office. "Do you remember what happened here Emma?" Emma shook her head. There had to be something but she had no idea, or she had to be reminded. "Hm around your first year here in Mckinley, you had bumped me, till now it's still a mystery if you meant it or not but we were both wearing periwinkle and you told us that we matched. Santana came and told us to get a room."

Emma remembered. She planned it, she knew that Will always used the way to his office. "Uhm I planned it Will. I guess I was just fawning over you all the time and bumping into you was my idea of well, you talking to me." Emma bites her lip.

"But wait, there's more." he proceeds to his office. Opens the door and smiles at Emma. "Toucha Toucha touch me." he sings. "I wanna feel dirty." he continues,

At that time Emma turned into a deep shade of red, she remembered that day clearly and she was all over Will but she had run away. "Oh gosh," Emma mutters.

"You were amazing by the way." he said. "You take my breath away."

They were on their way to Figgins office when Will stopped. "Wait right here, something else happened here didn't it?" Will asked. This time Emma knew.

"This is where I asked you to do "the nasty" with me. I told you that I'd come to your place at 7 sharp." Emma recalled. She sighed. Laughed a bit a pt her foolishness and pulled Will down the stairs. "I know what happened here too." Emma says, "You were looking at me while I was screaming at Figgins to give the glee club back to you. You caught me in the hallway and told me that we weren't over. You kissed me and that's when I realized I was only dating Carl to get you jealous," Emma says, "That's how much I love you Will so you better take care of me!" she says giggling.

They headed to the choir room, "Now this, this is the place where I fell for you the most. You weren't usually here before but every time I was singing here, I thought about you and all that we could ever be. I thought about how much you love the New Directions, I remember how big your heart is. I remember what a great person you are when I'm here singing. Cause your my inspiration Em." Will says.

"You know what else I love from this room?" Emma asks. "Well this room, this room is where I see how much you love the kids, this room is where I see Will as the best he could be. Will seeing you teaching and inspiring kids through music is so amazing. Will this choir room is your history. And seeing Finn take over you when you were in D.C. was a concrete example, you inspired him that much to get him to follow your footsteps. And seeing him, he's like mini Will you know." Emma says.

"I love this room." Will says. They spend a few more minutes reminiscing on the past.

They were in the Teachers Lounge next.

"This has to be the one with the most memories for the both of us." Will says. Emma sat down on one of the chairs.

"Why would you want to change if the person you already are is so amazing?" Emma asks, like what she had said after Will performed Britney with the kids, she didn't remember all the words clearly but the message was there so it was enough. Will caught on and played along.

"Because the boring someone I already am wasn't good enough for you." Will says. Emma stands up and hugs him.

"You were always more than enough for me Will. And I'm sorry I didn't stop you from walking away from me that day without you knowing that." Emma says.

"Remember this?" Will asks. "No judgement, just a friend you can count on." Will says hugging her tighter. Emma closed her eyes and leaned on his chest,

"I don't know what I could've done without you. You're a miracle worker Will." Emma says.

"To our Hallway!" Will shouts. He drags Emma to the hallway where they both shared so many memories in. "This is where I first did this." Will said kissing her. They took the moment to treasure the feel of each others lips on the other like it was the first.

"This is where I kissed your cheek goodbye when you were about to leave to New York. I shouldn't have let you go." Emma said.

"But I came back, because I love you and your my dream, not broadway." Will says. "You're my dream Emma, being with you is my dream." Will adds. He intertwined his fingers with hers. He leads them to her former office. "The guidance counsellor's office"

"Emma, this is where I first saw you. And the first time I ever saw your face I knew that you were different, I knew that you were the person who was going to make everything worthwhile. Emma Pillsbury, the new guidance counselor, that was how I knew you. The first time I ever saw your face, I knew that you were the one. And people are foolish for not believing in love at first sight because Emma, when I first saw you I wanted to get down on one knee." he kneels down in front of her and Emma's hand flies up to her mouth. "Take out a velvet box." he gets the box out of his pocket and he swore he could see Emma's eyes beginning to tear up. "Open it." he says opening the box to reveal the ring. "Will you Marry me once more Emma Jane Pillsbury?" He asks her.

Emma finally let the tear trickle down her face. "Yes." she said. Will took that as a cue, he tok her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. She looks at it in marvel and Will stands up.

"It's beautiful Will. I don't know what to say." Emma says a mixture of a laugh and a son escaping her lips. Will hugs Emma.

"Right now, you don't need to say anything." Will says. "I want to say something." Will says, Emma motions for him to continue.

"Emma, I don't know what you're thinking right now. Maybe your scared that I would hurt you again. This is the third time I was down on one knee and asking you to marry me. I love you Emma. I can't promise you that I'll be the perfect husband nor father. You know that. I can't promise you that you're life would be perfect with me. I cant promise you that I would never hurt you, I did that all before and we all know how that ended. You know what? One thing I do know is that this time, this time we will work together. I've not gave as much effort to our relationship as you have and I want to change that this time. You're life with me won't be perfect but I'll be here next to you all the time, through good and bad Emma. And this time I mean it. I've been reflecting on how I would propose to you again. I was afraid, afraid that you would reject me after everything I've done the past year." Will says.

Tears were trickling down her eyes.

"You're amazing. I'd marry you again and again. And it's not just you, I made mistakes along the way, mistakes that I can't promise to you that I won't commit again. But I know that you'll be here to balance things out. That's why I have you right? To clean up the mess in my life, cause your my Will." Emma says.

"Yes, I'm your Will. No one can ever take that away from you Emma. No matter what happens I will be your Will forever."

"I love you." Emma says.

"I love you so much more than you know." Will says. "Enough crying please baby?" Will says. "Hey, hey, I'm here right?"

"You're here." she says. He uses the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"The tour isn't over yet Cinderella, we head underneath the stars!" Will says in a superman like voice. Emma giggles and takes his hand as Will tries to act all mighty and run with his right fist up in the air, the left holding his 'woman's' hand.

They got there and Emma knew what was to come immediately.

"This was where I found out about your OCD problems remember?" Will asks. Emma nods. "I remember how I looked at you while you were scrubbing the pencil sharpener over there. I completely forget that I'm married when I'm standing before you. Cause even then you always made my world stop turning."

"And even then I loved you. And it hurt, hurt so much because I knew that I could never have you. But here you are." Emma says looking at the ring in her finger again.

"There wasn't one day that I didn't want you after I brushed chalk dust on your perfect little nose." Will said, "There wasn't one day that I didn't want to leave my wife for the only woman who thought me what true love really is."

"Time, it changed everything. Oh and I want to bring you down memory lane, I want to lead us now." Emma says. She pushed the door open. And headed to her former office.

"This, this is where we had the most ups and downs. Kisses were shared, secrets were told, Fairytales were made, daydreams were dreamed, this, this is where I watched you, this is where I pretend to do work when all I wait for is you to come by." Emma says.

"This is where I fell more in love with you. Whenever I needed help I'd just walk in here and tell you everything, you always find away to make everything right. And when I see you, helping out all those kids with those pamphlets, I see why I fell in love with you. Those glass windows that let me watch you even when I knew I couldn't and shouldn't. Those glass windows that radiated all your beauty." Will says caressing her hair. And leaning in to kiss her.

"Im not yet done, there's one more place I want us to go to." Emma says. They walk out of the office and a part of Emma missed the times when she was there in that room 5 times a week.

They walked out Emma leading them, hand in hand slowly walking. Will felt the ring which had just been put minutes ago. It looked so right, and Emma felt that it was so right. It was natural.

Emma sat down on the bench. The Bench.

"This is where I scraped gum out of your shoe with a credit card." Will says.

"Yeah." Emma says. "Feels like home doesn't it." Emma says after observing Will sitting on the bench.

"It is home. I mean we don't sleep here but we spent so much time here with each other. Three years of kept up love and one and a half year of pure happiness. One year of grief, two years of perfect marriage and three not so well. And now till forever, the best we can ever be. God I love you." Will says.

"I will never tire saying it, I love you so so much too." Emma says.

Authors note

R&R! WAH good, bad, really bad? Uhm please tell me how you feel about this.


	18. Too many visitors

Emma's POV

8:00, Emma's residence, Friday morning

It was a week after Will and I had a trip to memory lane. It was a week after Will proposed to me for the third time and it was still as perfect as ever.

The week had passed and nothing had come to my mind except that we would be going to Virginia tomorrow. It's a Friday today and Will decided to stay at my place tonight and help me pack my things and the kids' things as well. He brought his things over here. Will decided to stay with me instead of go to work today.

I had a visit to Figgins, at first, he really didn't want Will to go since he just got home the week before. Well that was when I found out that he likes to read my books and he still didn't have Against All Odds when I gave it to him and I didn't even have to ask, he allowed Will to come with me.

It was really fun, she never experienced that much power and just knowing that Will would get to spend more time with her using that privilege.

As for Quinn, she had set off four days ago to New York. She wanted to catch up on the buzz and to get to spend time with Santana and company. She, who was part of the reunion too so she promised that she'd be in Virginia at Sunday, when everyone was complete.

I bought gifts for all my family members. I have 5 nephews and nieces', a sister and a brother, my parents and gram. And of course Will and the two little munchkins.

Will and I were busy packing gifts when someone called for me. It was distant but Will and I nonetheless went and opened the door.

What I saw was the face that I didn't want to see ever again, I hoped that I would never see again. It was the face that caused me pain for two straight months. I wanted so bad to forget about that face but it was impossible.

It was Janine, the Janine.

I didn't know what happened to her after Will came to me and told me that he loves me. All I knew was that Will and Janine weren't together anymore and she was pregnant with another guy, but I didn't know anything besides that.

"What in the world are you doing here?!" Will shouts at her. It was apparent in his voice that he was still hurt by what she did before. It made me feel much more jealous. I wanted Will to leave her because he wanted to but by the sound of his voice, it seemed like he didn't want to leave her, that moment, she felt like she was the rebound and not the other way around.

"Let me ask you, what are you doing here? Isn't this Emma's house? Not yours Will." Janine says. Will made his move and went next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Isn't it obvious? I just really, really, really want to spend time with the most beautiful woman in the whole world." Will says holding me tighter against him. "Right Emmie?" he says. He expected me to answer yes.

"Of course Will! We were just packing for our trip to Virginia tomorrow." she says. Janine rolls her eyes and I just ignore her. What I'd do to get her out of here.

"What are you here for anyway?" Will asks her. Janine smiles at Will and my blood starts to boil.

"I just wanted to tell Emma that I'm eight months pregnant with Will's child." Janine says sarcastically. My eyes widen in shock but I know that it's not real.

"What the Hell?! Mark himself told me that the baby in your womb is his and not Will's!" I shout. I did my best to keep the anger through words and not physically, it wouldn't be good due to the woman was pregnant.

"Kidding, kidding." Janine says with a fond laugh. But this time I was more annoyed, how can she joke about something that big.

"That's not a funny joke Janine." Will says. Rolling his eyes and looking at me concernedly. "Are you okay Em? I know how sensitive you are with this things." He says. I nod slightly.

"What do you really want? To ruin my life again?" I ask Janine.

"Actually, I wanted to say sorry for all the harm I've done to you and Will's relationship." she says. I muttered 'pathetic' under my breath but I doubt of anyone but me heard it. "Friends?" she asks handing me her hand. Though I had got over my OCD years ago, I find shaking that hand disgusting so I scrunch my nose.

"Will, would you mind entertaining our GUEST. I need to go and wrap the gifts. I then walk out and hear them talk, i didn't understand but I can hear Will and her voice from a distance.

I couldn't do this, why did she have to come back. It has only been two and a half minutes since Will wasn't next to me but I still seem to not trust that woman.

Ten minutes later and two gifts packed Will came back. I always take very long wrapping gifts, wanting each one of them to look amazing once the people I'm giving it to receive it.

Will went and sat on a chair. "She's really sorry Em." Will says. Why is he defending her? I ask myself.

"I don't care what she says Will. I've had enough." I tell him. I get frustrated and the scissors swerve and the whole thing is ruined. I crumple the wrapper in my hands and throw it somewhere distant. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't angry.

"Emma, she just really wants your forgiveness." Will says.

"Can we please just forget about her for now?" I look at him from the floor. "Please Will." I gave him my best sad look and carried on wrapping gifts. Getting a new wrapper for the next one.

"She just wants your forgiveness. She wanted me to tell you some things." Will adds. I really didn't want to talk about it now that I was in the spirit of giving.

"Save it. Maybe later or some other time, just please not now Will." I tell him. I see Will squat in the corner of my eyes, he hugs me from the side.

"Anything you want Em. Anything that'll make you happy." he says and kisses my cheek, "I love you." he adds.

"I love you too Will." I assure him. I sit there in his arms for a few moments and then he starts to take his arms off me and hits the floor. "Aw what happened Willy?" I ask him standing up and giving him a hand.

"Lost balance." he said pursing his lips. He took my hand and they sat back down. "We better start wrapping if we'd want to go tomorrow." Will says.

"Yeah." I say.

Our favorite songs were sung repeatedly by Will and I. Though packing is very tiring and not one of my favorite things to do, it had been so much fun because Will was around. Everything was better when he's here. It's be very boring if he wasn't there.

Four hours, three luggages, two hungry adults later, they were done. I sighed and sat on Will's lap, circling my arms around his neck.

"I'm so tired." I mumbled to his neck. I was hungry as well. Very very. "Will, I'm hungry." I say to him again. The next, I find my self sitting on the counter of the kitchen.

"What would you like for today miss Pillsbury?" Will asks me. I cross my legs and pretend to act all fancy. He giggles at my foolishness.

"Well, a peanut butter jelly sandwich would be mighty fine my boy." I say with my impression of an italian accent. I found it fun for me to impersonate others. He set out two plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he carried me by the waist and gracefully helped me down.

"Hmmm, looks good Will." I tell him, he smiles at me and mentions something like anything for me. The meal was very very silent, I didn't know if it was because we were too tired to converse, too hungry or we just really didn't know what to say. It was after we ate that Will went to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Since we're done eating and packing and everything, what'd Cinderella want to do?" he asks me. We had three hours, that is a very long time. It was spring time, not too cold but not too hot either. I had thought of the perfect thing to do.

"Will, I want to go up now. I want to lay in bed and cuddle with you." I say. He scoops me up and carries me upstairs.

"You're so perfect. I love you Emma." he says. I snuggle into his chest and we get to the bedroom. He slips into the covers and I do too. "Em," he says kissing me.

The sensation was overwhelming. I loved the feel of Will being this close to me. Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Wow, just in the nick of time." Will shook his head. "Let's go Em." he says. I stood up and went down with him. We walked slowly down the stairs and a male voice called for my name. He didn't seem mad so Will and I were calmed by that.

The door opened. Adam.

We already knew that he was not ordered by my parents and I for one don't feel hate for him. Well, I don't know about Will. He looked in distraught. I don't know what is going through his head at the moment but I just wanted that sad face to disappear.

"Emma." Adam says. He looks at Will, apparent sadness in his eyes. Will's expression wasn't far from his. I knew the tension in the room was thick and unlike Will I didn't know what to do.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" I try to ask as politely as possible.

"I wanted to see you, maybe send some time to talk and catch up." he says. "But apparently, you have better things to resort to." he says gesturing to Will and the smudged lipstick on his face. I look at Will, bite my lip and wipe it off with the pad of my thumb.

"I-uhm." I couldn't say yes and no. Knowing each answer would hurt one of them.

"Yeah, she has better things to resort to, I'm sorry maybe come back another time?" Will asks as politely as he can but by the tone of his voice, it didn't seem anything like. I know he still hates her.

"Adam, excuse us please, I'll be back in a few." I say. I pull Will inside the house. "Will, that isn't the most polite thing you could do. I think we need to talk to him. Finally get things out of our system." I explain to him.

"Why can't I run away when you just did so. I still can't get over the fact that he got to share your lips with me. I don't want to share you." Will says.

"Okay, let me talk to him so that we can finally find out what happened." I tell him. He slowly nods.

"As long as I'm with you." he says. "And I want us to sit next to each other. I don't want him too near you." Will adds.

"Okay Will." I giggle slightly. "I won't let him. I love you and I won't do anything to hurt you Will, I told you already, I'm never ever ever going to get over loving you." I kiss his cheek and went back to the door, Will following closely behind.

"Come inside Adam," he goes in and I see Will sitting on one of the huge chairs and I make my way to sit on his lap. Making it apparent to everyone that even of Adam's here, I would stay with Will. Will seemed to like the idea since I saw him smile. It wasn't a fake one, it seemed like a smile of victory.

Adam's PoV

Emma sat on Will's lap. I'd come here with no intention of ruining them whatsoever but I didn't expect this as well. I could've lived with her just sitting there and talking to me, not near me. But seeing her sit on Will's lap and exchange glances with him was a whole new story.

I found interest in my shoes. "I'm sorry to have intruded you that night in New York." I said, for once looking points Emma's eyes. "Your mom forced me too, I didn't want to but well she did." he explained.

"It's okay." Emma says. But I can see in Will's features that he was still mad at me. "I mean it made me and I'll a whole lot stronger. And now, I understand him better." Emma adds, there was this positivity in her voice that he was sure she was just using for the sake of Will to become more comfortable.

I saw Will squeeze Emma slightly and she turns to him and whispers something in his ear, it made him smile. Probably plans. I thought to myself.

Silence always ruled the conversation. "I really don't know how to tell you how much I'm sorry for what I did. You guys fought afterwards. I saw your argument and it didn't seem pretty well." I tell them.

"We fought, big time. Everything came flooding back from the first time we met to the present. I couldn't say it was a good thing but I couldn't say it was a bad thing either. I finally knew how hard it was for Emma, we've been through so much just to be happy with each other and we still didn't know what the other felt after the big things we've gone through, it was like relieving our memories. Not so good ones, but we wouldn't be here now if we didn't go through all those." Will explains. There was this new light to his voice. And I was sure it was because of what Emma had just told him.

"Well that's good." I say glancing over to the couch. I was facing Will and Emma and the couch was on my right. I instantly remembered that day when Emma left me to comfort Will. They really are meant to be. And the day that followed. That wonderful morning that I spent tangled with Emma. Until she told me she couldn't do it anymore and told me about Will.

I say my goodbyes and head to the door. Emma followed behind me. I went out and she did as well. I haven't told her that I have seen her engagement ring. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later so I wasn't really very surprised. Heart broke on yes, shocked no.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what Emma? I ruined your and Will's day in new York." I say.

"For being there for me when I needed someone. And not hating me after I just used you and you allowed me too." Emma explained.

"Your welcome." I say and she envelopes me into a hug. She smiles back at me and makes her way inside the house.

Will's PoV

I just want to make him go away. I'm not being mean, I just happen to really want to spend some alone time with Emma. I glanced at him and he was really quiet, seemed like he was thinking about something. I nodded and hugged Emma. Resting my chin on her shoulder. "I love you baby." I whispered to her ear.

"I do too." she mumbles. I see Adam snap back to reality.

"I really should get going. I don't want you two to be kept here hanging." he says standing up. Thank goodness. I thought.

I stayed in the chair and Emma stood up and made her way to the door, where Adam was. A few minutes later Emma was back and she was biting her lip flirtatiously, sitting on my lap once again. This time kissing me.

"Let's continue what we started."

Xx

2 hours later Will and Emma were in the car on their way too fetch the kids.

When we got home, they surprisingly saw three of my former students and Emma's very good friends. Kurt, Rachel and Santana. Emma rushed to them and so did the kids. I watched them happily. It was amazing how these kids were attached to the Schuester's even after they left Mckinley.

I walked to them, Lucy was holding Rachel's hand and bringing her inside the house and Matty was looking at Santana happily. The Latina held Matty's hand much to his amusement. And Kurt was talking to Emma. I walked up to them and entered the house. Rachel was the first one who approached me. Then came Kurt and Santana.

The three sat in the couch with Lucy and Matty in between them. I sat next to the chair Emma was sitting in, playing with her palms. We were silent. Until Santana spoke up.

"Are you going to tell us or are we going to tell you what we already know?" She says. Emma looked at me and smiled widely.

"What do you know?" I challenge them. Although I was pretty sure Quinn had told them the whole story when she went to New York.

"Duh, you are engaged to Emma and you brought her to school and you reminisced the old days." Rachel says. "Let me repeat the important part. YOU'RE ENGAGED!" she shouts happily.

I chuckled as to Rachel's attitude, her ways haven't changed. "I know, isn't it wonderful?" Emma says. I hold her hand even tighter. She shows them her hand.

"It's beautiful Emma." Santana says. "I saw that ring already." Santana says. Sooner or later she gasps at the realization. Matty giggles at her expression. "Will, you bought it in NYC didn't you?" Santana asks.

"Umhmm." I answer her.

"So where are you going to stay tonight?" Emma asks the three.

"Well, my dad wanted me to come to their place and Santana's staying with me. Rachel's dads want her to stay with them too, it's been a few months since we visited Lima and we didn't stay very long so yeah a time to bond." Kurt responds.

"Well, as you might know, we'd be leaving for Virginia tomorrow so we couldn't entertain you guys." I say. Kurt looks at the two girls.

"Yeah, that's why we went here tonight. We knew we wouldn't see you of we left yesterday." Rachel says. "Oh, I'm sorry but we're having dinner with my dads tonight and we just wanted to stop by and tell you that we're in town." Rachel adds.

"Oh no problem, call us if you're still here on the 27th." Emma says. The kids say their goodbyes and the three went out of the house.

They had too many visitors today.

Matty and Lucy went up, it was their daily "okay you can go and play with anything you like as long as you don't break anything." time. I had taught it would also be a good opportunity to tell Emma about what Janine had told him.

"Em, I think it's time I tell you what Janine told me. And no buts. I was there when Adam came to the house." I tell her. She slowly nods.

"She feels really guilty for everything she did. She told me that she was happy that we are engaged, she said that she really admired your bravery and determination to stick up for the kids when you yourself didn't know if you could fight the battle. She bought Against all odds and said that after she read it, she realized how bad of a person she became when she knew that the story was about us and not your characters. She didn't realize that you were that broken for what she did. She said that she knew we were going to end up together and she only wanted what would make me happy." I tell her holding both her hands in the process.

"That's good." Emma says. "I'm glad to have you all to myself now. I don't like sharing you too Will." Emma says repeating my words.

"Oh Em. You'll have me forever, you have captured me from the very first time I saw you and until my last dying breath I will still be yours." I tell her.

"Same with me. Now let's go prepare dinner, I don't want our kids starving to death because of us." Emma giggles slightly and kisses me grabs my hand and brings me to the kitchen.

"What would you want to cook for today Mr. Schuester?" Emma asks me.

"You decided Future Mrs. Schuester." I smile at her.


	19. Family

A little bit of Quick? Quinn's side only though

Oh and if you were wondering, Emma's house in Virginia is really big.

Emma's PoV

It was really fun to be coming home again. Especially on this kind of an occasion, and Will being here just made everything better. Of course the kids, me and Will and my parents are the only ones here today. Kevin and Kayla are coming with their families tomorrow. And so is gram. Oh, and not to mention Quinn.

I couldn't wait for her to see Will. She's heard stories about him, no doubt about that. I'd call her all the time though she lives in Pennsylvania. Very far from where we are. It's been years since I've seen her and just the thought of her coming here and meeting Will was enough to excite me to the fullest.

Turns out my parents didn't sell the house I lived in for a year and a half. They told me that they wanted to reserve it for times like this. We'd be a lot tomorrow and they don't think we'd fit in their house. Considering it's huge. So we had it all planned out, my sister and her family is staying with me and Gram and Kevin is staying with them. Fair enough.

We had a whole day all to ourselves. Last time that Lucy has been here was when she was three so she doesn't really remember a lot of things. Matty as well. So we decided to bring the kids around. My parents are coming since I too haven't been here in a long time, they say that lots of things have changed so I could possibly get lost.

Next thing I knew, we were in front of my favorite milkshake bar in town. I was still freaked out at the fact that milk was dairy and I couldn't possibly. But as Will took my hand and looked at me with that little boy's face of eagerness I just gave in.

"Emma, Hm what's your favorite? There are so many flavors here that I couldn't pick any." he says. I can still here the tone of eagerness in his voice.

"Well, my favorite was and will always be the strawberry cheesecake. I just love that, but I know your not one for strawberries." I tell him. "Hold on while I get what the kids want." I tell him. I head over to Matty and Lucy and see them looking like their father.

"What do you want Matty?" I ask the little boy first. He gives me this thinking look and suddenly he brightens up.

"I want the chocolate one!" he announces, "With sprinkles and whipped cream on top!" he adds eagerly. I acknowledge his answer with a nod and ruffle his curls.

"And what about you baby girl?" I ask her. She looks around the room, watching the people drinking their milkshakes.

"Strawberry with whipped cream too mommy!" Lucy announces. I smile at her, she really does have lots of things in common with me, not only the looks.

"Very good choice." I tell her. "I used to get that flavor too Lucy." I add. I walk to my parents and ask them if they want anything but they answer me with a polite no so I head back to Will.

"Have you figured out what you want yet?" I ask him. He jerks as he sees me.

"Well, I do. Now let's order?" Will asks. I nod and we proceed to the counter. The kids beside my mom and dad.

"Okay so one chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and sprinkles on top, one strawberry milkshake with whipped cream. One strawberry cheesecake sundae and," I pause to look at Will. "What do you want Will?" I ask him.

"One caramel with cookie dough," he answers. The man at the back of the counter punches it in. He writes something down.

"Name sir?" he asks Will.

"Will." he tells the guy and smiles at him. He takes my hand and waits.

"That would be eight dollars and fifty cents all in all." the guy cheerfully says. I take out my hand from Will's do I could take my wallet but before I could even open it he puts his hand over it.

"Emma, what did I say about you paying things for us?" Will asks me. I've got this lecture before, it was when we were out in a date.

"Okay, okay. But Will I don't want to abuse you and you paying for everything all the time. I have money too." I tell him.

"I'm your provider and I'm doing this because I love you. So let me." I nod and give out a sigh. He grins happily and gives the money to the cashier.

"I receive ten dollars. Change is one dollar fifty." the guy says handing Will the money.

We walk hand in hand to the direction of the kids. "We have to wait a little while more since the people are still preparing it." I explain to them.

"That's okay!" Lucy says taking a seat on one of the bar type stools. Five injures later and we here someone call out Will's name. It was the cashier. Will and I step forward to redeem our orders.

"One chocolate milkshake, one strawberry milkshake, strawberry cheesecake and caramel with cookie dough?" one girl says.

"Yes." Will and I answer simultaneously, they give us four straws and we it it on the milkshake, walk over to the kids and give them theirs.

Xx

Will's PoV

Yesterday had been wonderful. I got to tour Virginia, Emma's home town with the kids and Emma's parents. Emma's getting dressed for the reunion at her parents house. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, the bed we shared a few years back, completely dressed.

I couldn't say I was ready, there was something about meeting Emma's grandmother that really frightened me. Well I don't know if she knows me and Emma are back together. And I don't know what grudge she's holding against me since Emma tells her everything. And I know for a fact that she knows what I've done to Emma the past two years. And most especially this last few months.

And there were also her siblings. I've only had a few encounters with Kayla and Kevin, one of those were when they came to the wedding. But really, we haven't bonded too much.

Emma finally came out, wearing one of her favorite dresses.

"You look amazing." I compliment her. She gives me a bow and walks over to me.

"We gotta leave before they complain." Emma tells me. The kids stayed with Rusty and Rose the previous night so we had the house all to ourselves.

We end petered and two little kids went to greet us. Well no other than Lucy and Matty. Hugging me and Emma.

Omniscient POV

Emma is the youngest of the Pillsbury family. Will and Emma had entered and were surprised as to everyone was already there. Emma ran inside to hug her grandmother, pulling Will with her. She lets go of Will's hand to give her gram a big hug. Janice chuckles and hugs her granddaughter back.

"I missed you Emma." she says.

"You don't know how much I missed you too gram." Emma hugs her tighter. Emma pulled away and motioned for Will to come closer. "Gram, this is Will." Emma says biting her lip while doing so.

"Oh Will, I've heard so much about you that I could picture how you look like already. And I'm telling you, you're far better than what I thought," Janice says.

"Well thank you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you as well." Will tells her. She was very warm and comforting.

Will carried on talking to Janice while Emma made her way to Kayla. Hugging her sister.

"Kay Kay. Oh I missed you." Emma says.

"I did too. And I think a congratulations is needed. I heard you and Will are engaged again." Kayla says a little too excited.

"Oh but if he hurts you again, I'll be here to defend you this time Emmie." Jacob-Kayla's husband- says hugging Kayla from behind.

"Oh I doubt if that's ever going to happen again." Emma says chuckling.

"Well we never know baby girl." Kevin says, Emma almost jerked in surprise. But nonetheless turned around to hug her brother.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Emma tells him.

"I missed my little sister too." he says.

"I'm not so little anymore aren't I?" I ask him.

"Well, if you say so. Oh and by the way where is Quinn? She has to be coming! This is a Pillsbury gathering." Kevin says.

"She'll be here sooner or later." I tell him. "And where are my little munchkins?" Emma asks reffering t her nephews and nieces. She sees them all lined up.

Annie, the six year old, Kevin's daughter. France, five, Kevin's son. Danielle, five Kayla's daughter. Aliah three, Kayla's youngest. Nathan two, Kevin's youngest.

"Aunt Emma!" Annie says walking to her. Emma squats so she could be in eye level with the girl. The little girl puts her arms around Emma's neck.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time huh?" Emma asks her. She nods in approval. "You've gotten bigger than the last time we saw each other too." Emma mentions.

"That was a year ago. Way too long. And I missed Lucy too." she says. "Aliah can't play with me yet, daddy says she doesn't play the games I play." the little girl mumbles.

"Wait, where's your mom?" Emma asks.

"She's with Grandma cooking lunch." the girl says.

"Well then, I better help out. You don't want your mom having a hard time do you?" Annie responds with a no. The little girl goes to the rest of her cousins and they scurry off to play some game. So Emma stands up and excuses herself from the people around her. Seeing Will uncomfortably standing in the corner she goes up to him in surprise.

Emma hugs his back and Will's poker face turns into a wide grin. "I wondered where you've been." Will tells her.

"Family you know. Anyway I was suppose to go out and help mum but I figured she could handle it with the help of Alyssa. You know her right? Annie's mother, Kevin's wife?" Emma asks him.

"Actually first time. From your siblings I only met Kayla and that was just for a short while, also in a not so favorable circumstance."

"Yeah so I'm sorry you haven't met them earlier, I mean we've just been very busy these past years. I mean I see them occasionally but you don't." Emma explains. "Anyway, I want to formally introduce you to the family." Emma tells Will. Will nods and they walk to the living room.

"Oh yeah, how was your talk with Gram?" Emma asks Will.

"She's wonderful Em. She told me some cute little baby Emma stories." Will giggled at the memory he just heard.

"Oh gosh. That's embarrassing." Emma says right as they approached the clan. They all turn their attention to Emma. "Well, I know all of you know Will already but I have never ever formally introduced him to you so, this man over here is William Schuester, teacher at Mckinley high, glee club director, my loving fiancé, and the father of Matty and Lucy." Emma says. She looks at them. They seem to be taking it in. The kids were nowhere to be found, except Alia and Nathan who were on the floor. Will could send the awkwardness. All of them can.

"I um, I'm Will as Emma has just mentioned. And I know that most of you here don't trust me. Well except Grandma Janice, Rusty and Rose that is. But I'm telling you that I'm here to take care of Emma. I haven't been the best in doing this before but I can assure you that this time, when me and Emma get married again, that it will be the last time you'll see her walking in an aisle in a wedding dress. Cause I intend to be her last. I can't guarantee that there would not be a single tear that would fall from her eyes but I assure you that I would be there to catch everyone of those. And if you don't think that's enough then well the jokes on you." Will says. Emma snuggles closer to him.

"Thank you." She whispers. Suddenly Kayla stands up.

"I was there when you first looked for Emma when she ran off to Virginia and I appreciate your dedication Will. I wanted you to be with Emma from the start and that hasn't changed so, Welcome to the family Will!" The redhead Exclaims. Will chuckles in happiness.

"You better take care of about baby girl Will. She's really important to us, me especially. I'm her big bro right Emmie?" Kevin says.

"I have no choice but to call you that. You were raised before me." Emma says rolling her eyes in a joking manner.

"Emma, Emma, but seriously Will. Take care of her." Kevin says.

"Surely will." Will answers the taller man.

"Okay so let's make plans for the day." Rusty says. Will sits down and motions for Emma to sit on his lap since there are no mare available seats. Emma obliges and sits herself on him.

"I was thinking, lunch here as one whole and maybe girls and boys separate for the day so we could get to know each other more." Rusty says. "And God knows we can't bond with Will if Emma's going to be next to him." Rusty chuckles after his comment. And so does the rest of the Pillsbury's. Even Will manages to.

"Wait, what?!" Emma asks looking like an innocent little dear.

"Well of course your going to have him by your side the whole day and none of us would get to steal him away from you Emmie." Kevin says. Jacob gives him a pat in the back for standing up to Emma.

"Fine." Emma says. "Girls with girls, boys with boys. But what about the kids?" Emma asks.

"Mrs. Suarez is willing to babysit for the day." Rose says.

"That's settled then." Kayla says.

"Wait, wait, no curfews?" Emma asks in shock. Her parents usually did give them curfews on occasions like this.

"Not this time. I'm planning to take the guys to Rosalinda's." Rusty says. Whoo's were heard but Will didn't understand anything.

"Dad take care of him, he gets terribly drunk easily." Emma says referring to Will. And Will speculated that it was in fact a drinking place in Virginia.

"Okay, enough plans for Later, right now let's go have some lunch." Janice says. They all rush over to the huge dinning table. There was also a smaller one for the kids. Soon, Emma sees the kids rush over to where they were, and so was Quinn. Emma goes over to her.

"Quinn, you're here!" Emma says.

"I told you I'd come." the blonde says. Emma was followed by Kayla, Kevin and Will who greeted her as warm as Emma did. When they had all settled, Quinn took a seat next to Emma and Kayla.

"I usually start the prayers but I think Quinn should do it this time." Rusty says. Quinn opens her mouth in shock but agrees otherwise. They make the sign of the cross and Quinn starts.

"Lord, thank you for this very wonderful day. Thank you for bringing all of us safely here in the Pillsbury household. I thank you Lord in advance for what is to come of the day, cause we know that it's going to be a fun filled day where we could get to know each other more and catch up. Thank you for the blessing of bringing Will here with us, we also thank you for another milestone in the life of Will and Emma. And please bless the food we are about to partake in a few moments." she says.

"Bless us o Lord, and this thy gifts which we are about to receive through Christ our Lord, Amen." they all recite together. They clap happily and take their seats.

They all eat together and soon after they had finished eating, Mrs. Suarez came to pick the kids up. She just lived next door and all of them trusts her so there was no problem in doing so.

Soon the boys were heading out as well.

"We're going bowling and having pizza! Then head to Rosalinda's till dark!" Kevin exclaims, bragging. They were almost out when Emma went to chase Will, right before he got out.

"Be careful, I don't want you emptying your stomach's contents later on in the house. And I know how you are when you're drunk." Emma tells Will. "I'd do this now since I don't think I can stand the fast of alcohol on your lips later on." Emma says leaning in to capture Will's lips in hers.

"As much as we want to see you make out, we need to get going Emma." Kevin says. Emma rolls her eyes at her brother, which makes the guys chuckle. "Bye Emma, he won't be gone forever." I walk away and head to the living room where they were all staring at me.

"Oh God Emma, your getting naughtier by the second." Kayla comments.

"Yeah Emma, what's he done to you?" Quinn asks sarcastically.

"Oh come on Quinn, you know it. I can't get enough of Will." Emma tells them.

"As much as we want to hear you mooning over how wonderful Will is, I think we need some bonding time Emma." Alyssa says.

"Yeah Aly is right. Why don't we, go to the karaoke bar near by. That would be best." Kayla says. They all nod in agreement.

"Gram, you coming?" Emma asks Janice.

"Of course darling. I've got quite the voice when I was young let's see where that takes me." Janice says.

"Well then, let's get going." Quinn says. They enter the car, Rose driving and talk their way to the karaoke bar near by.

Emma and the rest of the women had a blast, singing throughout the whole afternoon. It was dinner time when they fled the place deciding to have dinner at home.

Quinn and Emma were in charge of cooking today. Emma was boiling up the pasta while Quinn was cutting the tomatoes for their puttanesca.

"Emma, I don't think I've made it clear enough that I'm super duper happy for you and Will." the blonde says.

"Oh gosh, I'm super duper happy for me and Will too. You know I think for once everything is going to turn out right in the end. I mean he met the clan, and we've talked about everything that could go wrong and found the solution to it. Oh Quinn I think this is finally it, when my life becomes so much better."

"Emma, well you know I actually want to tell you something too. Very much related to this." Quinn says. Emma nods. "So, I saw Puck the three days ago and well, he asked me out and I agreed."

"And then? What happened?" Emma asks Quinn eagerly.

"I want to be with Puck again. He's the father of my first born and I love him so much. We haven't been together for a very long time and I swear I've never been as happy seeing anyone then I did when I went out with him."

"Even me?" Emma asks in her cute little innocent voice.

"You know this is different see Emma. I'm serious." Quinn says.

"Quinn, if you ask me I think you and Puck should really be together. I mean look at him, he was this guy who played around with everyone. But he meets you, and when you were pregnant he took care of you, that would've been a good time to cheat on you but he didn't because he loves you Quinn. I know I haven't told you this before, maybe because when you were in high school you wouldn't listen to anything I say. Well moving on, if it's what makes you happy then do it. Your both established now, you're a doctor and he graduated some course that I think is successful. If this is what makes you happy, even if that means you're gonna leave me, then do it Quinn." Emma says.

"I won't leave you, you'd still be my best friend!" Quinn says.

"Think about it. Wait hold up, you met in New York?" Emma asks in shock.

"Well, the thing is, he came to New York to ask me out." Quinn bashfully says. "And I think it was really sweet of him to do so. I mean he'd travel from Lima just to see me." She adds.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, just go for it."

"The thing is I'm still scared Emma. I-What if he's still the Puck bad boy, I just love him so much that getting hurt by him would hurt so much more than anyone could hurt me."

"Trust what your heart says, look at me Quinn, I've done that with Will three times now. My journey wasn't perfect, but I'm here, ended to him because we love each other and no matter what happens we will be there to make sure that we would be together forever." Emma reminds her.

"Okay. I guess I should tell him how I feel. That night I was so happy just spending time with him Emma. And we were there sitting down on one of the benches in the park and he told me that he loves me. And I wanted to say it back so bad but I didn't. Instead I told him that I know he loves me. But I'm going to make things right. In person, when we get back to Lima."

"And I'll be there for you no matter what happens." Emma assures her. "We better carry on cooking or else they" Emma motions to the other women "would complain to us."

"You're right Emma, and thank you. You really are the bestest friend."

Xx

Emma's PoV

Dinner had past and we girls decided to part ways. Quinn and Kayla came with me while Alyssa, Gram and mom stayed. Lucy, Matty, Aliah and Danielle in tow as well. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

I am still intrigued by the news Quinn told me and was really happy about it.

The guys hadn't come home yet, so me Quinn and Kayla had my house for ourselves. Quinn and Kayla started to fix their things in their respective rooms, Aliah and Danielle went with their mother while I went downstairs to check on how Lucy and Matty were.

"Hey guys, so how did today go?" Emma asks the kids

"I had so much fun mommy! Aliah is so cute and Nathan too! Oh and I had so much fun playing babies with Annie and Danielle!" Lucy squealed.

"Annie is really sweet isn't she?" I ask Lucy. She nods in agreement.

"I liked playing with France! Can't we see them more often mommy? I had so much fun with them today!" Matty says.

"We have to see the schedule first Matty, you guys have school and they have school too, but don't worry okay, we still have tomorrow you can play with them again can't you?" Emma asks.

"Of course we would!" The two shout in unison.

"Well I'm really glad you like your cousins, now I think you have to go to bed if you want to play with them tomorrow. Danielle and Aliah will be in the same room as the two of you are, I think they're already there so you two better brush your teeth!" Emma says.

"Okay mommy, would you tuck us in?" Lucy asks.

"I would never miss tucking you in for the world baby girl. now go brush your teeth and I'd see you there." I say as the two scurry off to the bathroom and I make my way to the kids' room.

"Hi Aliah, Danielle, where's your mom?" I ask the two kids.

"Hi auntie Emma, she's in the bathroom says she's coming back." Danielle says. It followed by a yawn.

"I can see you two are very tired."

"Yeah, I had fun playing with them!" Aliah shrieks.

"Now you girls go to bed, Matty and Lucy are going to be here in a few minutes okay?"

"Wait auntie Emma, I want to tell you that I love you. And that I want us to see each other more often." Danielle says.

"I love you too." I tell her kissing her forehead afterwards.

"I love you too Aunt Emma! Do I get a kiss?" Aliah asks.

"Well I love to too, and here's your kiss." I kiss her forehead making it sound very sarcastic.

Soon Matty and Lucy came and I tucked them into bed.

"Goodnight my little angels. Sleep tight." I tell them kissing both of their foreheads and leaving hem to have a goodnight's sleep.

I went down to the living room and I saw Kayla on the couch with a wine cooler. In fact there were two.

"Where's Quinn?" I ask her.

"Dozed off to dreamland, I could just imagine how tired she is, she had a flight today and everything." She remarks.

She took a seat and grabbed one of the wine glasses. "I'm happy for you." Kayla simply says. I smile at her.

"Well thank you Kay."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I rushed over to open it and saw that it was Dad, Drunk Kevin, drunk Jacob and a very very very drunk Will.

"Hey dad, Kevin." I greet them. "What happened to Will?" I ask them.

"We had so much fun Emmie." Kevin says.

"Dad?" I wanted to get an accurate answer and dad was the only one who wasn't sober.

"He had quite a lot of drinks." Dad answers me. He brings Will and walks him inside. Jacob was well enough to come inside without anyone guiding him.

"Heyyyyy." Will says in a pretty much very drunk voice. "You look beautiful Emma. Very very sexyyyyy." he draws out the last letter. My eyes widen, I knew this would happen. Kayla went up to take care of Jacob and the others went home and I bid my goodbyes to dad and Kevin and brought Will up.

"Looks like I have t dress you up." I say sighing.

"Oh I can manage." Will says. He fumbles with his first button. And I stare at him and laugh as he attempts to undo his button.

"Let me." I say and I undo all his buttons take of his shirt and throw to him a shirt that I think would be okay for the night. He seems to still struggle putting it on so I take it from him and he raises his arms like a little boy. I out the shirt on him. "There." I say pinching his cheek.

"Ouch." he says sticking his lower lip out. "But I still love you, and you're still as beautiful and as sexy as before Em." he says. I bring him to the bed and tuck him in the blanket.

"Emma, come here and stay next to me. I want to hold you." Will says.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." I say and lay next to him. "I love you Will." I whisper.

"So much Emma. I told everyone I saw that I love you. I told a bull that I love you." he says and he laughs.

Rely on drunk Will to give you the cheesiest lines ever.


	20. Two Families

Emma's PoV

5 minutes later

I was almost asleep when I heard Will tossing and turning. He usually knocked out when he was drunk.

I then feel his finger on my cheek. He was poking me.

"Emma? Are you still awake?" he asks me. It was still noticeable that he was drunk. Very very drunk.

"Well, your twisting and turning woke me up Will." I answer him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he says. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw someone in the bar." he whispers.

"Who was it Will?" I ask him. Curious on who he saw.

"Kevin, he was sitting right next to me. And he brought me to the car and made me come here." he pouts. "I was still drinking." he adds. I laugh and he looks at me weirdly.

"Will, Kevin came with you remember? He brought you here cause you're very drunk. And you still are." I explain to him. He was so foolish.

"But-I."

"What else did you do with dad?" I ask him. "Instead of riding bulls." I add giggling a bit.

"We talked. A lot." I nod. "He says that he doesn't think we need another baby. So he wants us to take it easy in bed." he whispers. My eyes widened. Did my father really say that?

"You know, tomorrow is the day before your birthday Will." I tell him, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah. I remember. Do you have a gift for me?" Will asks. He was so adorable.

"You're so adorable Will." I tell him.

"Answer my question. Do you?" he asks again.

"Of course I do." I tell him. I prepared a surprise party for Will. Some of the glee club members are coming to Virginia. It would be very surprising cause they're going to be staying here for two days. It's going to be an ultimate celebration. A pool party in fact. Quinn doesn't even know that Puck's coming. So let's see where that goes.

"Well, I think I'll like whatever it is." he says. "Oh yeah. Emma, can you tell me a story?" he asks.

"What? I'm not good at telling stories." I lie.

"Emma, you have two award winning books and one is nominated. How could you not be good at writing stories?" he asks. He's drunk not stupid.

"What kind of story?" I ask him.

"A romance one. One that I never heard before."

"Okay." I tell him. Thinking of a plot he snuggles closer to me.

"It's kinda hot." he says. He starts peeling of his shirt. I roll my eyes.

"Show off." I say.

"Don't complain. I know you like it." he says. I let him be. He snuggles closer to me, his head on my shoulder. I start caressing his face and ruffle his curls.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Jane." I couldn't think of a name. "She has curly ginger hair and big doe eyes." I explain.

"Just like you?" he asks.

"Yeah, just like me." I answer.

"She must be very pretty then." I blush at his comment. If the lights were open then you could see that my cheeks were a scarlet red but thank goodness it was dark.

"Okay, and that girl has a best friend. His name is James. He has curly brown hair and beautiful eyes, colored hazel." I tell him. Hinting that it's him.

"My second name is James. And I have curly hair too!" he says.

"I know, okay moving on. Jane loves spending time with James, and they're very very close to each other. But James secretly loves Jane."

"Wait, how old are they?" Will asks.

"They're eighteen Will." I tell him. Maybe I should right a book about this. He nods, my cue to continue. "The problem is Jane has a boyfriend, and James doesn't know that Jane secretly loves James more than a friend too."

"That hurts." Will says.

"Yeah, and then, James sees Jane and her boyfriend hanging out in a park."

"What's the name of Jane's boyfriend?" he asks. Crap. What name? What name?

"Blythe. Yeah, Blythe and Jane were hanging out in the park. But Jane told James that she wanted him to come to the park so they could spend time. And then James got mad at Jane because she betrayed him for Blythe. So the next da-"

Will was sound asleep. His chest was rising and falling and I kissed his forehead and lay his head down on the mattress.

"Goodnight Will." I say and resume to sleep. I needed to wake up early tomorrow if I wanted to call the kids.

Xx

Will was still very much asleep when Emma went down to check who of the kids were coming. She wasn't sure with who was coming and who wasn't except for Quinn and Santana who would surely be here. I woke up pretty early since everyone was still asleep, the whole house was silent so I decided to call the kids outside.

I went to the gazebo and brought out my phone and laptop.

First up, Kurt and Rachel. Rachel and Kurt were still in Lima, definitely with Rachel's dads.

"Hello Rachel?" I say as she answers the call.

"I'm with Kurt and Santana, you're on speaker." she says.

"I told them about the party Emma, they'd be glad to come." Santana says.

"Well then, I gotta go, I need to call a lot more people."

"Bye Emma, we'll see you tomorrow." Kurt says.

I put the call to an end. I repeated the process a few more times, everyone I called so far was coming. I looked at my list and the only person left was Puck. Although he mentioned wanting to come, he hadn't properly said yes yet.

"Noah?" I ask as he answers.

"Hey," he says.

"So could you come tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Is Quinn going to be around as well?" he asks.

"Well yes Noah, she's already here now."

"Oh, I'm coming tomorrow. Bye Emma." he says.

"Wait, wait." I say stopping him from putting an end to the call. "Noah, I know that you and Quinn went out on a date when you were in New York. And I just wanted to tell you that you really need to make a move. I love Quinn and I want her to be happy, and the only way she would be happy is if she'd be with you. You should have seen her when she was telling me how happy she was that you asked her out. So when you come here, I better see her as happy as she could be." I say, smirking through the phone.

"Well, thank you. Only Quinn could make me happy too. See you tomorrow." he says.

"See you." I say. I put the phone down and head back inside. There, I se Kayla and Quinn preparing breakfast.

"Quinnie, our plan is a go. All of them are coming tomorrow." I whisper to her.

"Puck?" She asks.

"I think. But I'm not sure..." I trail off. She nods slowly. Happily, but her happiness was uncertain.

"I have to go check on Will. He was very very drunk last night and he isn't very good at hangovers." I tell the two. Kayla nods and Quinn does too. I head up, passing by the kids room to see that they were still asleep, I would deal with them later.

"Will?" I call out before I enter the room. I was surprised to see him only in boxers. The blankets were messy around him, all the pillows were scattered as well. I giggle a bit. His back was to me. He was lying on his stomach. His arms spread out. I sit beside the bed and poke him. He jumps at the contact.

"Hmmmm, I'm sleepy." he groans.

"I know you're sleepy you dork. But you have to get up!" I tell him.

"Okay, okay." he stands up and gives me an evil look. I pull him out of bed and force him to change.

Five minutes later and a new Will comes out.

It was just a little past two when the third generation of Pillsbury's were sitting on the floor on a circle. The older Pillsbury's went for a nap and the kids were in mrs Suarez's place again.

Emma was sitting next to Will, will next to Kayla, Kayla next to Jacob next to Kevin who was next to Aly was next to Quinn.

"So Will?" Kevin asks. "Do you want another baby?" he asks. Will smiles at the question. I know he does.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful. I mean seeing Emma take care of kids just make my heart flutter. Makes me fall in love with her even more." he looks at me and I couldn't help the blush that was creeping into my face and neck.

"How about you Jane?" he asks me. He was the only one in the family who calls me that.

"I'd love to." I tell them. "Well, if it would happen." I add.

And so it was decided. We wanted to have another Schuester running around the house.

Xx

Will's birthday. Kayla and Kevin and their respective families had went home the night before. Greeting Will before they left. Distraction was a go.

Next thing I knew, I was driving to the local park, Will in the passenger seat since he didn't know the streets of Virginia. I parked and we went out, getting the baskets and making our way under the huge tree. I lay the blanket down and Will put the baskets down too.

We sat down together.

"Happy birthday Will." I tell him. Leaning in to kiss him. This was why I insisted on not bringing the kids. Well that and them wanting to help organize and plan Will's birthday party.

He sat down and leaned on the tree that provided the shade. I sat on his lap.

"Hm, Emma, I know we haven't even lasted twenty minutes here but I feel like this would be the best birthday ever." he says.

"I love you." I tell him. And he was kissing me again.

"Now I get why you didn't want the kids to come." he says, this time I kissed him.

Ten more minutes of Will and I just there. Happy to be in each others side.

Looking at the time, it was 11:00. I was going to bring Will back to the house at 12:00 like me and Quinn had planned. But right now, we had an hour. An hour to just be with each other.

"Will," I say breaking the kiss. "This isn't the only thing I have planned for tonight you know." I tell him. He nods and grabs me by my waist, he brings me down to sit next to him.

"Before you say anything else about what I'm about to give you..." I pause. "No returning, it's YOURS, I have enough money to buy it and I'm not bragging, I'm doing this because I love you and I told you, I want to repay you for everything." I tell him. "And this is to capture everything else that would happen in our future." I add. I go to the basket and get the gift, it was well wrapped and I handed it to Will.

"Ooh, it's heavy." he says. He puts it down and starts to open it. I watch him open it, how his muscles move every time he moves. He is beautiful, He's Will, my Will.

He finished opening it and gasped as he saw what was inside. I know he had been wanting to buy it for a few weeks now and he had been spoiling me with everything I want, making him not have enough for it. A teacher's salary wasn't that big. That didn't matter to me anyway.

I got him a canon DSLR. It's not much but with the look in his face he seemed to like it very much.

"It's nothing." I whisper. It was silent but he still heard it.

"Emma, nothing? How'd you know?" He asks. "This is too much. I should be the one buying you things."

"What did I tell you about that? It's okay Will. It's your birthday." I say, kissing his cheek.

"How'd you know Em?" he asks me.

"I've got eyes too Will." I say. "You've been eyeing it for the past few weeks you know, and you've been spoiling me with everything that I'm sure you restrained buying it so you could spend for me." there was silence. "I could see every little gesture you make Will. And even if I don't thank you in words, I appreciate everything." he kisses my forehead.

"It's amazing, Your amazing." he opens the box and brings the camera from out of the plastic and everything. He opens the camera. "I want you to be the first person on this." he smiles. "Smile Emma."I give him a wide grin. I couldn't help but look at how beautiful he really was.

He giggles at the picture. "You're so adorable." he says.

"I want the two of us in one picture too!" I tell him. He nods and I go next to him. I was completely unaware of what he was doing- if he was smiling or what not- Flash. He brought the camera near us so that we could see the picture that he just took. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. He was so adorable.

He made this duck face and faced me so that it would look like he's trying to kiss me. And I was just acting like I didn't mind him at all.

"Nawwww, I love this picture!" He says.

We talk for a bit, common things Will and Emma always do whenever we're with each other. I found myself looking at the time to see that it was already quarter to eleven. So, I excused myself and I went to fix some of our things and I didn't know what Will was up to.

"Will, you do know that we have to have lunch with the kids. As much as I want you all to myself I don't want to be rude and steal you from the kids the whole day."

He didn't respond to me. He was just looking at the camera and I, like the curious person I am went next to him. I was turning a scarlet red when I saw what he was so focused on. There were pictures of me. Pictures of me fixing the basket, pictures of me laughing at his jokes, me talking to him, me looking to a distant spot. All me.

"Will!" I say punching him jokingly on the arm.

"Is it my fault you attract me so much?"he asks me. I just blush even deeper. "Sooner or later I'll finally get a photo of you blushing." he tells me.

"You're such a bully." I tell him jokingly pouting.

"What? I just want to take pictures of my present, and my future. That's you Em." he tells me. I bite my lip. How could he make me feel this way?

"Come on Will, as much as I want to be taken pictures of, I think the kids are pretty hungry and I told them we'd be there at 12:00." and I wasn't lying I told the kids we'd be home by 12. I told the kids and the glee club members.

He gave in, and we were in the car again. Driving back home I see him looking at the photos we took together.

"We make a beautiful couple. Do you know that Em?" He asks me, suddenly looking at me instead of the tiny screen.

"You make me happy, so I guess yes. We do." I smile at the road ahead of us.

"You make me very happy too." he says. The ride had been silent. My hand was resting on his, innocently on his lap.

We finally got to the house. This was it. I gave Quinn a missed call like what we talked about before. A minute later and Will and I were holding hands, about to enter the house. Like the gentleman he is, he opens the door for me. He steps inside and gasps.

He looks at me, "Emma, you know about this?" he looks at me in disbelief.

"Organizer." I proudly acclaim.

"Oh Emma!" He says and sweeps me off my feet. He puts me back down and heads towards the kids. I stayed next to him.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Mike, Mercedes! Oh guys, I missed you all so much!" Will says.

"Well, luckily Emma got us all here." Puck says.

Will went to converse with Mike, Puck and Artie, they're the three who he haven't seen in quite a while. I give them some privacy, _boys talk_I thought.

Next thing I knew, Quinn was in my side nudging me.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" she says playfully. "You told me you weren't sure if Puck was coming but he told me that he swore he'd come." Quinn says.

"Oh Quinn. He's here now, so what happened?" I ask her, it was now my turn to nudge her.

"We're working things out. I don't want to dive into a relationship that fast." She tells me.

"Well then, I'm just telling you Quinn, you're going to learn to appreciate every little thing in the world once you and Puck work things out." I tell her.

Mercedes came to get Quinn. They were going to sing Don't stop believing for old times sake. I nodded, making my way to Will

"Will, I think we should go to the backyard now." I tell him. He smiles and takes my hand. The kids were scurrying off and going to their places. Matty and Lucy were next to me.

"Thank you Emma. You're amazing. Thank you so so much for this." He tells me again.

"It's my pleasure Will." I tell him. Kissing his nose. He grins as he sees the kids entering. Lucy was sitting next to me and she was holding onto my arm. She doesn't know half the people in the backyard. Matty does but not Lucy.

You can see the love and passion that were in Will's eyes as he watched the kids perform. Well, the former kids, they were all grown up now. These kids are truly amazing. Blaine being the only addition to the ones who performed at their first regionals. The others couldn't come. They were busy with college and their professors didn't allow them to leave.

As Tina sang her line, you could see the tears forming in Will's eyes. His hand was still holding mine. He squeezed it gently.

Mercedes sang her heart stopping line and we watch them in amazement as the song comes to an end. There were tears falling down Will's cheeks. Tears of love and adoration for the kids.

He really was emotional for a guy. That's what I love about him. He has a big heart, and he has so much love to give to everyone he could. And these kids were apart of his life. No matter what happened.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel steps up, pretending to be like the nosy student she was before. It was scripted, everyone knows that. "That song we just sung, it was the real beginning to this glee club that I believe changed all of us." there were nods from the others at Rachel's back. "I remember you almost quitting your job in Mckinley to become an accountant. This song, this song changed us. This was the song that made us believe, that this glee club is so much more than just singing and dancing. This club made us special, it was where we leaned on through the tough times of our teen life. You especially made this club special." Rachel says. More tears were coming down Will's face.

These kids are really something.

"Mr. Schue, Okay I know you told us to call you Will but this is for old times sake. Mr. Schue, thank you. At first you forced me into this club, blackmailing me. I think. But I think this club was the best thing that happened to me. Popularity isn't and will never be anything. That's all that my life revolved around before, and when I had lost it, I thought my life was going to fall apart. But you managed to make everything okay. I learned so much on that choir room. Much more than any teacher can teach me. You're not just our teacher Mr. Schue. Your our friend, our father." he says. "So we dedicate this next song to you." Finn says. I see Will wipe his eyes of the tears.

They were singing To sir, with love. They were just re singing some of the songs that they had already sang before.

Will's eyes were so soar. You couldn't blame him. When those kids sing, you could feel every word. Even I let some tears fall down. I remember fighting with Figgins for the right of the club, For Will.

"Mommy, are you okay? Why are you and daddy crying?" Lucy asked me.

"We just remembered some things. It's okay Lucy, it's not tears of sadness. It's happy tears baby girl."

I heard Santana's voice."A friend who taught me right from wrong, And from weak to strong, that's a lot to learn." I suddenly realized how real this song was to them.

The song came to a close. And you could see the kids wiping a few tears away from their eyes as well.

"Will, Mr. Schue. I remember that day we sang the exact same song to you. I guess I still owe you a thank you. It isn't very obvious and you may still doubt me but I love this club. I love everything that we do, I just love this, everything in general. And Mr. Schue you always made everything so special. You made me feel like I was more than just the hot cheerleader everyone adored. You saw me beyond my outer beauty. I can't thank you enough for making me feel that different is okay. Even if my nana had betrayed me, you, you and this club had always been at my side." Santana finished. Stepping back.

"Mr. Schue. I-I would never be the person I am today if it weren't for you. I wouldn't be a dancer if it weren't for you. You had made me realize my passion of dancing. I never had enough confidence until you told me I can be anything I want to be. My father hadn't been supportive of me in the beginning but you were always there to cheer all of us on, in every competition we went to, win or lose you're always there. You're always there and you never loved us any less." Mike says stepping back. 

"I was always considered the dumb one. By every single person in the school. I'm just the hot blonde chick who's a cheerleader. Thank you Mr. Schue. You had always been my father in that school. And Lord Tubbington loves you too. See whether cat or person, we all love you. Thank you for making me feel like I'm smarter than anyone else even if I don't think it's true."

"Well, all of us really have personal things to thank you about, and as much as we want to voice it out right now, we don't have all the time in the world and we're all really starving!" Rachel says. "But first, GROUP HUG!"

And they all start to crowd around Will.

"Emma! Join us!" Santana shouts. And me and the kids start hugging them as well.

A few minutes later, Will and I were sitting on the blankets with the kids. They had already cooked the food and we were all enjoying the burgers and steaks that Finn and Puck had prepared. Artie though was still sitting on his wheelchair, but nonetheless in the circle we were at.

The girls had borrowed Lucy from us, wanting to get to know the little girl a little bit better. Lucy was a bit shy at first but sooner or later became comfortable with them.

"I still can't believe all this Em." Will says. "It's been such an amazing day. You made me the happiest person in the whole world by doing this. By bringing the kids here and just sitting here next to me."

"I love you Will. And making you happy is my job you know."

"I love you too baby." Will says.

All of us took a dip in the pool along with Lucy and Matty. We rarely used the pool in this house and we were happy to use it in this kind of a situation. They were all just fooling around in the pool. They looked like the teens they were in Mckinley. Rachel hanging out with Finn, Mercedes just dipping her feet in the pool to accompany Artie. Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine stuck together. And then I saw something that made me smile. Quinn, Quinn and Puck.

Quinn was messing with Puck's hair and giggling. I was looking at them happily when Will got me off my feet and carried me around the pool.

"Will!" I shout, more like squeal. "Let go of me!" I shout. He grins.

"Let go of you?" he asks me then smirks. And I fell on the water before I could process what he was talking about. I pulled him in with me and next thing I knew I was on his shoulders up in the air. The others were looking at us and giggling.

I was so tired and I could see that the rest were too. Mom and Dad had volunteered to make dinner. So we ate, we ate at the backyard again. Blankets sprawled around so we wouldn't have to sit directly on the ground.

Mom and Dad had agreed to bring Lucy and Matty to their place tonight. We had agreed, knowing that we needed the extra room for the glee club members to sleep in tonight. And they also had a point about there be too many people in the house for them to get to bed. They would be too excited to spend time with the people in the house that they wouldn't go to sleep. And even if they wanted to sleep, they couldn't because of the noise. Another thing was that there are too many people in the house that it would be hard for me and Will to take care of them at the same time accommodate the guests we have.

"I've probably said this a thousand times already. But thank you so much Emma. Thank you so so much. And this is the best day ever. Aside from the near future in which I will be standing in front of that altar, waiting for the most beautiful woman in the world to walk down that aisle and say two words that would make me the happiest person in the world." Will tells me.

"That would also be the happiest day of my life." I tell him. There was a few moments of silence. "So about another Schuester… Were you serious Will?" I ask him.

"It would be amazing, if you want another." He says. I smile at him knowing that, that was enough to answer his question.

Sooner or later, Will was talking to some of the kids and I went to Quinn. Seeing that Puck was in the group that Will was talking to.

She was sitting on one of the blankets alone. Looking at Puck with that smile. The smile. I sat down next to her.

"I saw you and Puck earlier today." I tell her. She looks at me and gives me a love sick smile.

"You're really in love with him aren't you?" I ask her. She doesn't answer me, instead she looks at Puck. I knew it. "All these years Quinn. True love really has a funny way of bringing people to who they really belong to." I tell her.

"Being with him, It's all just amazing. I know there were times in the past when we didn't get along. He had hurt me before." Quinn says. "But when I remember those, I just think about you and Will. I mean you guys had so many challenges. You two went to the worst and the best moments in your relationship and you're still together. Happily together."

"Nothing would stop you if you love the person." I remind her.

"Yeah, he asked me out actually." She tells me. "He said that he wanted us to go out sometime after this celebration. He said we could spend the night out and get to know each other all over again." Quinn says.

"That's a good idea Quinn. You should really."

Xx

After Will brought the guys to their respective rooms and I did the same to the girls, we finally headed back to our own room.

"Today's been amazing Emma. And everything was so much better because you're by my side." He tells me. "Last year, we were still fighting with each other even on an occasion like this." He reminds me. I sigh.

"Glad that's over with. I think I like spending birthday's like this more than us fighting." I tell him.

"Yeah the best parts are at the evening right Em?" He asks me as we enter the room.

"You're acting like a horny teenager Will." I tell him.

"What?!" He says taking his shoes off and lying down on the bed. "You know you like me like this." He tells me. I roll my eyes at him.

"As much as I'd love to make my hot boyfriend happy. Not only am I tired, exhausted, drained and everything that expresses tiredness, there are about more than a dozen other people in this house. On the rooms beside us as a matter of fact. And I don't think it would be okay if they hear or see anything Will." I tell him giggling.

"Dang!" he says. "At least I could still take you in my arms and kiss you." He says. He stands up and does what she had just said.

He hugs me. And slowly we both fall to the bed. And slowly, he puts himself up to a sitting position. I sit on his lap.

And he kisses me. I kiss him back.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." He says in between kisses.

"I love you." I mutter.

"I've said this a thousand times. And I hope you'd never tire hearing me say this. I love you Emma."

And the night was going to be longer than I thought.


End file.
